Lost Sapphires
by FireGoddess3
Summary: Sequel to 'Angels Do Have Claws'. Gang's 6th year. So forth, so on. R/R!
1. Back to the Burrow again

(A/N) I know I shouldn't come up with a sequel so soon, but basically, I have no life. Anyways, I don't think I have to repeat myself to say to read ADHC (Angel's Do Have Claws) first. I don't like to repeat myself. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own anything that JKR does. So forth and so on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie yawned and rolled off her bed. She screamed.  
  
"Kittie?! Are you alright?!"  
  
She groaned. "Yes, Remus. I'm fine!" She heard him stop at her door. "Are you sure?" He yelled through.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. Well, it's about time you woke. Ginny's coming in a few hours. Are you packed yet?"  
  
She pushed herself up and opened the door. Lupin tumbled in and immediatly tried to regain his posture. He apparently had a habit of leaning on doors. Kittie pointed to her trunk at the foot of her bed. "Yep."  
  
He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Lupin never liked to go into her room unless he had to, and he was slowly backing out the door. "The-er-Cuddly Cannons are supposed to be good, huh?"  
  
Kittie laughed. "Cuddly?! They're the Chudley Cannons and yes, they're the best."  
  
He grinned sheepishly at his mistake. "Kittie could you-er-"  
  
"Cook breakfast? I've been doing it for a month now, Remus. Yes, but what are you going to do when I stay at the Weasley's for a week?"  
  
He shrugged. "Order out?"  
  
Kittie laughed. "Why? Can't you cook?"  
  
Lupin snorted. "No. I don't think there are men in this world who can."  
  
"You'd be suprised. What do you want?"  
  
"Er. I'm not sure."  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
"Pizza, it is then." He grinned and closed the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry looked around the living room. Vernon adjusted his tie. "They're-er-not coming by...there, are they, Boy?" He nodded to the fireplace.  
  
Petunia took a step away from it, as though it was going to blow. Harry shrugged. "They didn't say. Probely."  
  
Petunia let out a small scream and said quickly, "I'll be in the kitchen!"  
  
"I'll be in my room!" Dudley scrambled out.  
  
Before Vernon could think of a excuse, the fireplace roared to life. Ron and Bill tumbled in.  
  
Ron straightened up and brushed ash from his shirt. "Hello, Harry."  
  
Harry cocked his eyebrows. "Hey, Ron. Hi, Bill."  
  
Bill grinned and nodded. He turned to Vernon. "I take it you're Harry's-"  
  
"Just take him and go!" Vernon choked, backing away. Bill cocked his eyebrows, he opened his mouth, but noticed the way Harry was desperately shaking his head. He didn't want it to end up like it did last year. When the twins fell on Uncle Vernon, using the port key.  
  
Bill cleared his throat. "Fine. Have a nice summer." He and Ron pulled his trunk to the fire. Ron stepped up next to it and yelled, "The Burrow!"  
  
As he was whisked away, Bill nudged Harry forth. Harry looked behind him as Vernon reached for the door. "The Burrow!"  
  
After a eternity of spinning, he fell face forward onto the Weasley's carpet. Bill Apparated next to him and helped him up.  
  
Mrs. Weasley immediatly attacked him with her brush. "Hello, Harry." She smiled, between sweeps.  
  
He grinned and looked around. "Where is everyone?"  
  
The living room was bare, compared to the way it usually was.  
  
Ron sighed. "Ginny, Fred, and George are picking up Kittie. Percy moved in with Penelope-"  
  
Mrs. Weasley snorted. "They should have married first."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and turned back to Harry. "Charlie is stuck in Romania. A Hungarian Ridgeback caught a cold and burned down half a village. Dad is pulling strings at the moment, so the twins can start their joke shop in Hogsmeade."  
  
Mrs. Weasley snorted again. But before she could complain, Fred and George popped on either side of her. She screamed.  
  
"Boys! How many times do I have to tell you-"  
  
" 'Not to sneak up on people like that! You'll give someone a heart attack one of these days!' " The twins finished for her. She scoffed as they sat on the couch.  
  
"Not funny."  
  
Ginny and a trunk tumbled out of the fireplace. She brushed herself and fought off Mrs. Weasley's brush. She looked pointly at the twins. They groaned and stood again. "Yes, Master."  
  
Harry cocked his eyebrows at Ginny as they dragged the trunk up the stairs. She grinned. "I'm black-mailing them." Kittie flew out of the fireplace and she and Ginny fell to the floor.  
  
They both burst into laughter. Kittie looked around. "Where's Hermione?"  
  
Harry helped her up and turned to Ron. He looked at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Hermione is going to meet us at the port key. Narcissa Malfoy is bringing it."  
  
"Draco's coming?" Ginny asked. She avioded her brothers' glares and turned to her mother.  
  
She nodded. "They're not sharing our tent, of course. But, yes, we're sharing a port key."  
  
Kittie paled. "What about Lucius?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded slowly. "Why, dear? There's no need to be afraid of Mr. Malfoy-"  
  
Kittie snorted. "That's not it. Never mind. Um, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny snapped out of her daze. "Hmm?!"  
  
"Where's my trunk?"  
  
The twins stumbled into the living room and flopped on the couch, panting. "What do you have in that thing, Kittie?!"  
  
"Books, mostly." She shrugged. Ginny perked up in interest.  
  
"What kind of books?"  
  
"Mostly about Egypt and Greece. It's fascinating, what those wizards did for a living."  
  
Ginny nodded. "I know. I'm horrified to think that they actually had to make their tombs out of five ton bricks!"  
  
"Oh, the tombs are the best-"  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "As fascinating as your conversation is, we really need to talk about how the Malfoys are going to kill Hermione because she's muggle-born."  
  
Mrs. Weasley gasped. "I forgot about that! But it's too late. We have to leave-" She looked up at the clock and she gasped again. "in five minutes! Hurry! Get some clothes and let's go!"  
  
Mr. Weasley ran into the living room, gasping. "You guys aren't ready?! Let's go!"  
  
The next five minutes, was chaos. People ran into people running up and down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley was Apparating everywhere, reminding everyone to bring their socks. Soon, everyone was outside, holding bags and cages. Mr.Weasley shoved everything into the Ministry's car and magically widened the seats. And before Mrs. Weasley could object, he gave her a short peck, and drove off.  
  
Kittie squirmed in her seat next to Harry. "Mr. Weasley, you didn't make the seat big enough."  
  
Harry grinned. "But no one's complianing!" Ginny whimpered under Ron. "Ron! You're squashing me!"  
  
The car skidded to a stop beside a large office building. Lucius pushed himself off the wall and closed his pocket watch.  
  
"It's about time, Weasley. I was just considering leaving without you." He sneered. Draco pushed himself off the ground. Hermione stepped out from behind a large potted plant by the door.  
  
Mr. Weasley kept his face blank and pulled everyone's bags out. "Are we leaving or what?" He gritted.  
  
Bill Apparated next to Ginny, who screamed.  
  
"Bill! Don't do that!"  
  
He smiled and turned to Lucius Malfoy. "So where's the port key?"  
  
Lucius pulled a jar with thick green liquid out of his robes. Inside, a single, black eyeball floated. Ginny and Hermione made faces.  
  
"I'm not touching that." Ginny swallowed. Kittie sighed at everyone's disgusted faces.  
  
"Oh, will everyone relax? It's just a dragon's eye in concentrated acid. Unless, Mr. Malfoy, here, is making a bomb, it's completely harmless."  
  
Lucius sneered. "My,my,my. Aren't we a smart little one?" He patted her head, a little harder than he needed too. He held out the jar. "Are we leaving?"  
  
Everyone clutched their bags and pressed their hands to the cool glass. In a few seconds, Harry left a hook behind his navel and he was suddenly spinning. His feet hit the ground, and he and Kittie leaned on each other, so not to fall.  
  
He grinned at everyone at their feet. Ron snorted and looked up. "Are you going to help us or not?!"  
  
Kittie grabbed Hermione and Ginny's hands, pulling them up. Harry helped Ron up. And Draco ignored Harry's hand, pulling himself up. Harry did a double take at Draco's face. He adjusted his raised hood.  
  
Kittie had seen it too, and while Lucius fought with muggle at the door, she pulled him aside. They exchanged words out of earshot, and Kittie suddenly lunged herself at Lucius. Draco caught her as she fought to get her hands on his father.  
  
Narcissa was re-applying her makeup and Lucius finally paid the muggle and swept in. Draco let Kittie go, and shooting her a warning look, ran after his father.  
  
Kittie huffed and crossed her arms. Ginny ran next to her. "What was that about?!"  
  
"Did you see Draco's face?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
Kittie didn't say anything and stared after Draco. Hermione stepped on the other side of Ginny. "It's practically beaten in. I don't blame Kittie for trying to murder Lucius."  
  
Mr. Weasley whistled them over. "Come on! Let's go!"  
  
As they walked through the crowd of tents, they stopped at a small sign that read, "Weezly's".  
  
Ron sighed as Kittie and Bill snorted in laughter. "Can't they ever spell our names right?" Bill asked, turning to Mr. Weasley.  
  
Mr. Weasley ignored them and set up two small tents. Kittie gaped at them. "How are all of us supposed to fit in those?"  
  
"Easy. Girls there and boys here." George shrugged. Ginny pulled Kittie in the boys' tent after the rest of the family.  
  
Harry gaped. The living room was pure white. White carpet, white chairs, and white walls. Three short couches gathered around a large-screen television. Portrait of unknown people littered the walls. The stereo system was huge and it leaned against the opposite wall to the kitchen. The kitchen resembled more of a bar, and the closest thing to a wall between it and the living room was the counter that served as a bar.  
  
Ron let out a low whistle. "Way to go, Dad!"  
  
Mr. Weasley scratched his chin. "Must have gotten mixed up..."  
  
"WEASLEY!"  
  
Lucius stomped into the white livingroom after Kittie. Shoving her out of his way, he stopped in front of Mr. Weasley.  
  
Harry helped her up, and he,Hermione, and Ginny held on to the back of her shirt as she struggled to attack him again.  
  
"This is *my* tent, Weasley! I refuse to sleep in your homely tent!"  
  
Mr. Weasley's face turned red and Bill stepped up. "Now, Mr. Malfoy. You know that once a tent is set up, it can't be taken down. We're sorry."  
  
"I will not live in your pathetic excuse for a tent!"  
  
Bill's face heated and Kittie stepped in front of the raging men. "Then go home." she said shortly.  
  
"Sleeping on the ground would be more com-"  
  
"Then you do that. But the tent is not coming down. We're sorry for the incovienence. You are welcome to share this with us."  
  
Lucius opened his mouth and shut it again. "I'd rather sleep in the trash!" He stormed out.  
  
Mr. Weasley's face returned to normal and he scratched his neck. "Let's go look at the girls' tent, shall we?"  
  
Ginny crossed her fingers. "Please let it be a mix-up, please, please..."  
  
She got her wish immediatly as they stepped into their tent. It had the same make of the boys' tent except it was a navy blue, and it had an enormous study, full of books. Hermione and Kittie ran into it.  
  
"I'm sure the Malfoys won't mind if I borrow a few of these..." Kittie muttered, running her fingers across the shiney covers.  
  
Harry took a book from the shelf and read it's cover. " '1000 Ways to Torture Your Friends' ". Figures." He read aloud. Ron snorted. "Look at this."  
  
He held up "The Egyptian Torture Chambers". Kittie snatched it out of his hands and flipped through it. "Wow. Hermione, you have to see this!"  
  
Hermione reached for the book, but Kittie stepped away. "When I'm done with it, of course." She added, quickly. Hermione shrugged and continued to look at the books.  
  
Ron's stomach growled. "Let's eat, Dad. Lunch time."  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded and everyone shoved outside. Harry stopped and turned back to where Kittie had settled herself in a armchair with the book in front of her. "Are you coming?"  
  
"No, I'm not hungry, thanks." she answered, faintly, her eyes never leaving the book.  
  
Harry shrugged and, stealing a last look at Kittie, went outside to join everyone for lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie's eyes scanned the crisp paper. A sigh escaped her as she came to a picture of a large chamber.  
  
"The oldest tomb and torture chamber in history is the tomb of Chelkalecta. The youngest daughter of King Tuhremunikan, she was also the person in charge of torturing information out of spies. Her one wish was to be buried in the toture chamber. After she was brutally murdered, her wish was granted and another chamber was built for actual torture. Her body was stolen by spies of another country, to re-tomb so that she never rested. This tomb is still to be located." She read aloud.  
  
Kittie felt shivers run up her spine. She never found something so interesting. After a few hours, her neck started to ache, and she stood, stretching. Ginny poked her head in.  
  
"Are you done? Dinner's up. Ron and Harry cooked, so beware."  
  
Kittie forced a laughed and marked her place. Ginny looked at the book. "When you're done with that, will you let me read it?"  
  
"Hermione's next, but ask her."  
  
"She won't mind. Besides, I'll find a tranfiguration book to bait her with."  
  
Kittie laughed again and stepped out of the tent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As night fell, Harry's nose crinkled. The beans were burning, he was sure of it. Ron looked in the pot. "Maybe the girls should have cooked..."  
  
Kittie walked into the tent and made a face. "What are you two cooking?"  
  
"Beans?"  
  
Ginny sniffed the air and choked. Kittie ran to the stove and turned it off.  
  
"It wasn't done, though!" Ron complained.  
  
Kittie put on some mittens and held the pot up, so Ron could see inside. Black, mushy stuff stuck to the bottom.  
  
"Er-"  
  
"Oh, get out you two. Tell Dad that we got it."  
  
Ginny shoved them out, pulling off their aprons. She held them up to Kittie. "Very manly." Kittie giggled.  
  
Harry sat next to Fred by the fire. "Well? Where's dinner?"  
  
Ron sighed. "Down the disposal. The girls are making it."  
  
Hermione stood. "I better help them."  
  
"Just don't burn the tent down."  
  
"Where's Dad?" Ron asked as Hermione slipped inside the tent.  
  
"Talking to the Minister of Magic. He's getting us good seats. Top Box."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Fudge wants a word with Kittie. She agreed, as long as we get seats next to him."  
  
Harry's curiosity sparked. "Why does Fudge want to talk to Kittie?"  
  
"Probely about her living with Lupin." George shrugged.  
  
A few teenagers walked past them, wearing all black. They sneered at Ron's orange hat, and Harry's orange hoodie.  
  
"Cannon Fans, what are you doing out at night? Aren't you supposed to be hiding from us big, bad, Hawks?"  
  
Ron stood up. "Hawk Fans, aren't you supposed to be out killing something?"  
  
One of the boys laughed. "What do you think we're doing?"  
  
"Wasting air?" Kittie's vioce growled behind Ron.  
  
She stepped forward and the boys gave her apperciated looks.  
  
Harry's arm automatically went around her waist. A girl sneered. "Aw. Lookie here."  
  
Kittie stiffened. "You'll be 'lookie'-ing out of the back of your head if you don't leave. Now."  
  
The girl opened her mouth to say something, put the boy who spoke first put out a arm. "Let it go, Nikki. We were just leaving. We don't want trouble."  
  
"You come here insulting us, and you don't want trouble?"  
  
He shot her one last look before nudging Nikki along their original path.  
  
After they left, Harry turned to Kittie. "You're a little headstrong one, aren't you?"  
  
"You don't think I can take her, do you?"  
  
"It's not that-"  
  
"Where's dinner?" George blurted. Kittie turned to him. "It's almost done. That's why I came out here."  
  
"No." Ginny's vioce from inside the tent said. "It's done."  
  
She pushed open the tent flap and handed everyone a plate from a large tray. Harry looked at the food.  
  
"Hot dogs and macaroni and cheese? We could have made that." He mumbled taking and bite off his hot dog.  
  
Kittie snorted. "Please. You burned beans."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Hope that was satisfatory for a first chappie. Review! 


	2. Chudley Cannons vs Hungarian Hawks

(A/N) Glad you guys enjoyed the first chap. I'll try to throw some Harry/Kittie into this, cuz i kinda missed it too. Anyways! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: I own all of Europe, but let's see...no,no, I don't think I own Harry Potter...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie rubbed the back of her neck for the hundreth time. Her neck was becoming raw. She froze. She definately heard something. Keeping her eyes on the book, she perked her ears.  
  
Whoever was in the study was well aware of the sound they made and froze too. Satisfied that she didn't jump up, they continued to search books.  
  
Kittie slowly rose from her seat and silently placed the book down. In the single candle light, she saw a shadow pull a book from the far shelf. She ran to it and tackled it to the ground. Pressing their broad shoulders to the ground, she raised her right hand back, fireball ready.  
  
She gaped. The light from the fireball sent shadows dancing on Draco's face. "Draco?! What are you doing here?!" She whispered harshly.  
  
He swallowed and shot a nervous glance at the fireball in her hand. Kittie cupped her hand so that the fire served as a light source. She stood up, and using her other hand, helped Draco up too.  
  
"I-er-I...Well, actually this is my tent. Or was supposed to be. Anyways, I keep this potion that heals bruises and cuts in a book in here. I wanted to get it before the match tomarrow."  
  
Kittie nodded. "Alright. But why didn't you ask me earlier for it? You wouldn't have had to sneak out here in the middle of the night."  
  
"I couldn't find you! I take it you discovered the wonderful Library of the Malfoys?" He glanced at the book she was reading. Kittie was glad for the faint light, as bad as she was blushing.  
  
"Er. Yeah. Sorry, I know I should have asked your permission first-"  
  
"Keep it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Ancient witches and wizards bore me. Mother only buys them because she thinks I'm interested. Or should be, at any rate. So, whatever you find in here on the subject, keep them. Knock yourself out."  
  
Kittie's face paled and she fought to keep from bouncing on her toes. "Uh, thanks Drake."  
  
He smiled and picked up the book he had pulled from the shelf. Opening it, he held up a small vial. Kittie eyed the small amount left in it.  
  
"You're running out. If you need anymore, I'll be happy to make it."  
  
"Thanks, but remember? Potions is the only class I'm actually good in."  
  
"There's a reason for that." Kittie muttured, closing the book and putting it on the shelf.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Nothing. Good Night, Draco."  
  
"See you at the match tomarrow. You're rooting for the Hawks, right?"  
  
"Er-no. Cannons."  
  
Draco huffed. "Then let's make a wager. 60 galleons on the Hungarian Hawks."  
  
"Make it 50 and you got a bet."  
  
They shook hands and Kittie shoved him out of the study. "Draco!" She whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You forgot your potion!" She threw him the vial and he caught it over his head.  
  
"Right. Enjoy those books."  
  
"Right. And Drake?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Cannons Rule."  
  
He stuck his tounge out at her and shut the tent flap behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry opened his eyes a crack. The first sight that greeted him was something brillant orange scuffling around the room. He sat up.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron jumped up, a pair of pink socks in his hands. "Er. Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you. Kittie woke us early for face paint and stuff. She was going to wake you up in a few minutes."  
  
"Right. But-Are those socks pink?!"  
  
Ron immediatly hid them behind his back. "Um, yeah. Ginny and the girls played a really mean trick on me over the summer. It took nearly a week to get the pink to drain out of my room. Some of it still stuck on my whites, however." He shivered.  
  
Harry snickered and Ron threw his orange hoodie at him. "Come on. You have got to see everyone."  
  
As he ran out, Harry sat up and cracked his neck. He pulled on his hoodie and a pair of jeans. Still attempting to flatten his hair, he walked into the kitchen.  
  
He stopped and soon, he was laying on the floor, shaking with laughter.  
  
Kittie's hair was half orange, half black. A large "C" was on either side of her head, the opposite color of whatever the hair on that side was sporting. She wore orange pants with a flying cannon on back of her left calf. Her shirt was black, and off-shoulder. She sneered at him.  
  
"I don't know why you're laughing, Harry. You're next."  
  
Harry raised his eyes to Ginny, whom Kittie was working on. Her face was half black and orange, with a large "CC" across her features. She adjusted her orange robes and Kittie stopped painting the rest of the last "C", to look at her.  
  
"And stop moving!"  
  
She whined and froze. Harry looked at Ron, and burst into laughter again. His face was black with orange stripes. He wore orange robes and his orange baseball cap was on the counter.  
  
Kittie added the last touch on Ginny's face. She shooed her off the counter and turned to Harry.  
  
"What?" He said.  
  
She patted the counter in front of her.  
  
"Oh, no. You're insane. I wouldn't be caught dead looking like...like...don't look at me like that!"  
  
Kittie was batting her eyes and her lower lip was sticking out. He couldn't explain the way the puppy-dog look worked for her. What made it worse was the pitful whining she was making deep in her throat.  
  
Harry sighed. "Fine. But not too much okay?"  
  
After about half an hour, Kittie stepped back and grinned. "Perfect." She handed him a mirror.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "What did you do to me?!"  
  
His hair was spiked with the tips turned orange. A single orange line sliced across his face. A black "C" layed on either side of the line. Kittie's grin grew.  
  
"I gave you team spirit."  
  
"I'm wiping this off-"  
  
"Harry! Please don't! You look great! Honest!"  
  
Ron walked in from his room. He stopped. "Wow, Harry. She obviously made more of an effort on you!"  
  
Hermione grinned from behind him. Kittie groaned. "Ron! You messed up her make-up!"  
  
Ron's face heated as Kittie attempted to un-blur Hermione's face. Ginny was reaching for the forks. Fred grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I passed his room going to the bathroom. I'm sticking forks in my eyes. Is there a problem?"  
  
George pulled the silverware away. "Yes, there's a problem! You're not giving our beautiful brown eyes a bad name!"  
  
Hermione's face heated. Kittie turned to her. "You really shouldn't leave your diary laying around..."  
  
Hermione leapt off the stool and chased the twins while they continued to qoute her diary, that they obviously memorized.  
  
Harry watched in amusement as Hermione leapt over the back of the couch to snatch the small, black book out of their grasp.He turned back to the mirror.  
  
"What part of 'not too much' don't you understand?"  
  
Kittie shrugged. "When will it hit you that I know no boundries?"  
  
Harry cocked his head to the side, still looking at his reflection. "I guess it's alright..."  
  
"Exactly. That's because I'm a genius."  
  
Harry laughed and put the mirror down. "Aren't we vain this morning?"  
  
Kittie stuck her nose in the air and switched her hips, mockenly. "I have every right to be."  
  
Mr. Weasley stepped out of a far room, stretching. He stopped. "What the-"  
  
"Good Morning!" Kittie said, quickly. "The eggs are on the stove, and the toast is on the counter. Eat up."  
  
Mr. Weasley stared at the twins, who had identical face paint. "What did you do to my children?!" He turned to Harry. "And Harry too?!"  
  
Kittie snickered. "Just getting ready for the game." She held up a small paintbrush. "Want some?"  
  
He flopped on the stool on the far counter. "Er. I'll pass. I have to look professional. That won't work too well if I'm half orange."  
  
Harry forced a laugh with the rest of the kids. Kittie check her watch, which was charmed orange. "Hurry and eat. We have to leave in ten minutes, or it'll take forever to get to our seats."  
  
Ten minutes later, they were passing through small stands, offering binoculars, teddy bears, and games. Harry stopped at a booth that had a knife throwing contest. Kittie pulled on his arm.  
  
"Come on. We don't have time-"  
  
"Nonsense, young lady!" The man behind the booth said, toothly. "You just pop the small balloon by throwing a knife. And depending on your score, you win a prize!"  
  
Ron perked up in interest. "What kind of prize?"  
  
The man waved his hands to teddy bears on the ceiling. Harry could see between two fluffy pink rabbits, a pair of ominculars (A/N forgot how to spell. SNOW DAY!!!) hanging by the string.  
  
"How much?" Draco's vioce drawled from behind Ron. Harry turned to see the three girls, leaning forward whispering to each other. The three of them shook hands and sat up, grinning smugly.  
  
"Only a mere 5 galleons."  
  
Ron paled. "5 gal-" He stopped. One of the twins had just pressed 10 galleons in his hands. Pocketing half of it, Ron handed the man five galleons.  
  
Harry and Draco paid the man and Ron stepped up first. Harry stifled a laugh. He held the knife by the handle.  
  
It bounced on the wall behind the balloon and clattered to the floor. The man forced his face into a look of concern. Hermione groaned and handed both Kittie and Ginny five galleons.  
  
Draco stepped in front of Harry and picked up the knife. It whistled through the air and poped the balloon. Harry gaped. "You're not Kittie's only student." Draco muttured as the man pulled a black and red bear off the ceiling.  
  
Ron turned purple as Draco handed Ginny the bear, and gave her a peck on the cheek before sweeping towards the top box.  
  
Harry stepped up. Holding the steel lightly, he flung it at the balloon. It poped. He immediatly pointed to the omniculars. The man looked suprised and took them down. "I take it your a seeker, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
  
"I didn't even know those were there."  
  
Harry smiled and handed the omniculars to Kittie. She draped the string around her neck and kissed Harry's cheek. Mr. Weasley walked up and stopped at Ginny.  
  
"Where did the bear come from?"  
  
"I-er-I won it." Ginny stuttered. Mr. Weasley cocked his eyebrows and scanned the growing crowd. "So where's Draco?"  
  
Ginny paled. "Let's go, shall we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry fidgeted in his seat. Kittie was enjoying the new use of her omniculars by making the Hawks pick their nose again, or picking their wedgies again.  
  
A small group of teenagers sat in the seat behind them. Harry stiffened. It was the same group from the night before. Nikki sneered at Kittie. Kittie dropped the omniculars, and they hit her chest.  
  
Ron pulled on Harry's collar. "They're not from Hogwarts. Where are they from?"  
  
"America." Kittie whispered.  
  
Ginny leaned forward too. "How can you tell?"  
  
"Their accents, of course."  
  
She sat back and Nikki shoved her feet into the back of her chair. Kittie spun around.  
  
"Get your feet off my chair, or I will be sticking them up your-"  
  
"Ah! There's Kittie!" Fudge said, suddenly appearing next to her. Nikki paled and dropped her feet.  
  
"Yes, Minister?"  
  
"Can I have a word with you, before the match?"  
  
Kittie nodded and stood. He pulled her out of earshot and after everything he said, she nodded. Until he asked something else, and Kittie shook her head. He nodded and she sat back down.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Lupin."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Harry looked to his right. A man with sandy blond hair was sitting next to him. He shot him a small smile. "I'm Derek McBranster. I'm the announcer." He threw out his chest. "And you are...Harry Potter!"  
  
He yelled the last part as he noticed his scar. The entire front row jumped. Kittie rubbed her ear. Derek looked at her. She cocked her eyebrows. "Do I have something on my face?"  
  
He blinked. "Uh. No. But do I know you?"  
  
She shrugged. "Probely not. I never got out much."  
  
Harry bit his lip and cleared his throat as Derek continued to stare, trying to place her. He blinked again. Fudge nodded to him.  
  
By then, the entire stadium was filled with people. Nikki was whispering something to another girl.  
  
"Excuse me." Derek pointed his wand to his throat. His vioce suddenly boomed all over the stadium.  
  
"Welcome to the first game of the season! Chudley Cannons against the Hungarian Hawks!"  
  
Harry was relieved that his vioce didn't boom in his ear and watched as blurs of orange/black and black/red zoomed around the bottom of the pitch.  
  
Ron and Kittie leapt to their feet, leaning over the rail. Hermione grabbed them both and pulled them down again.  
  
"And for the Hawks' opening!" Large black birds flew out from nowhere and circled the crowd, dropping ruby eggs.  
  
One fell on Kittie's lap and she handed it to Draco, who was sitting with his parents. Lucius sneered. A Hawk player hovered in front of her. He threw a lock of black hair out of his eyes.  
  
"You're rooting for the wrong side, Cutie!"  
  
Harry swelled up. Kittie shot him a warning look and turned back to the Hawk. "If the Chudley Cannons are wrong, then I suppose it was a mistake that they smashed you last time!"  
  
He sneered. "Not me! I'm the new seeker." He held out his hand that Kittie didn't take. He dropped it and shrugged. "Your loss, Babe!"  
  
He flew to the rest of the team. Nikki squealed behind her. "You're such an idiot! That was Sean Grander! That most eligable bachelor of the year!"  
  
Kittie scoffed. "I wonder why."  
  
Derek lightly laughed and yelled. "And now! The Cannons' opening!"  
  
Everyone jumped to their feet. A large cannon flew over their heads' showering them with orange sparks and glitter. After about seven of them finished circling the crowd, they exploded, and candy flew everywhere.  
  
"And the snitch and bludgers are released. Madame Werdeck releases the quaffle and the game begins! Harpfort! Katrios!Harpfort! The Hawks' steal it! Janson! Thophort!"  
  
Harry turned his omniculars up to Sean Grander and Keith Densrote. They circled the game, keeping an eye out for the snitch.  
  
He turned back to the game.  
  
"And the Hawks' score!" Kittie hissed. "And it's Harpfort! Glentore! Katrios! Glentore! Harpfort! And they...SCORE!"  
  
Ron and Kittie were nearly falling out of the box by this time, yelling themselves hoarse.  
  
"Janson! Kinkrite! Thophort! Janson! Thophort! And the Cannons' steal it! Harpfort! Glentore! And-wait a minute. Densrote sees the snitch!"  
  
Keith was suddenly diving, with Sean at his heels. Sean suddenly threw himself off his broom and tackled Keith. Keith veered off, trying to stay on the broom.  
  
"You cheating, shit-eating, punk! Get him, ref!" Kittie screamed.  
  
Three large men flew up to the fighting seekers. They pulled Sean off of Keith and he mounted his broom again.  
  
"Penalty shot! I'm sure I've never seen anything like this!"  
  
Keith wiped blood of his lip and turned to where Haprfort scored.  
  
"20-10 to the Cannons'! And Janson steals it! Thophort! Kinkrite! Janson! Kinkrite! And they...SCORE!"  
  
Kittie and Ron hissed again. Nikki scowled. "Please, you sorry slut. I hope you didn't put your life savings in this game. It might knock you down to homeless. Though I think you're close enough to it anyways." She yelled over the cheers and hisses, taking in the Weasley's battered robes. Ginny snapped and lunged herself on her.  
  
Harry leapt to his feet as Ginny grabbed a chunk of Nikki's blonde hair and ripped. Nikki screamed and thrashed. Mr. Weasley jumped to his feet. "Ginny! Get off of her right now!"  
  
Ginny stood and Nikki took the opportunity to tackle her to the ground. She twisted her arm behind her back, and a loud *crack!* sliced the air. Ginny yelled.  
  
Kittie's face turned red and she kicked Nikki off Ginny. Ginny scrambled up, her arm hanging loosley by her side. "She broke my arm!" She said in disbelief to Ron.  
  
Nikki and Kittie rolled on the floor, a whirl of yells and fists. Nikki's foot shot out and hit Kittie's jaw. She spat blood at her, staining Nikki's blonde hair.  
  
Kittie broke her nose and kicked her stomach, standing up. Draco leapt up, and he and Harry held Kittie back as she fought to get back into the fight.  
  
Nikki stood up, her blood flowing down her face. She leapt forward, unbound, and she,Kittie,Harry,and Draco hit the ground.  
  
She and Kittie rolled on the floor again and Kittie climbed on her back, ripping hair.  
  
A cloud of blonde hair flew and Harry reached through the mess, pulling Kittie off Nikki. One of the boys' grabbed Nikki and held her back, nearly bald.  
  
"What a game! And the Cannons' win! 180-30!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Kittie's not a people person is she? Anyways, today is a SNOW DAY!! NO SCHOOL!! It rarely snows in NC and everytime it does by the coast, we get out of school! And we only got two inches! Review! 


	3. A Picnic and Charmed Quills

(A/N) Hi again people! This is the same day that i wrote the last chap. I'm not sure why I'm in here, writing on a snow day. Maybe because the squirrels got smart and stopped being easy targets. I'm not sure where this chapter is going to go, but bear with me. But I'm layering the Harry/Kittie in it. Anywayz, enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimers: Do you know how long I sit here trying to figure out a creative why to write this? I'm taking a break. So na!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you ever know when to shut your ugly mouth?!" Kittie roared, jumping to her feet. Nikki sneered, on the bed next to her. The nurse jumped.  
  
Harry and Ron grabbed her arms as she took a step towards her.  
  
"So, Harry. What did you think of the game?" Nikki said, as though Kittie wasn't fighting tooth and nail to rip the rest of her hair out.  
  
"I missed the end." He gritted, digging his heels into the ground.  
  
"Oh, yeah. About that. No hard feelings, right?" She put on a sickly smile. Kittie broke free of Harry's and Ron's grasp and she landed a direct punch in her healing nose. She flipped backwards off the bed. Ginny cheered as Ron and Harry grabbed her again.  
  
"Kittie! Will you stop!" Mr. Weasley yelled over Harry's and Ron's grunts.  
  
She stopped struggling and turned to the nurse. "Can I go?"  
  
"I'd think it best if you and Ms. Weasley leave, yes." She helped Nikki up and grumbled something about re-healing her nose.  
  
Ginny jumped off her bed and marched out of the hospital tent, Kittie at her heels. As soon as sunlight hit them, they both screamed in frustration. Kittie swung at Ginny and she ducked.  
  
"Kittie? What are you-" Hermione gasped.  
  
Ginny swung back and Kittie caught her fists. She dropped them and motioned for her to try again. Ginny tried to kick her, but she jumped back.  
  
Even more frustrated, Ginny swung again, and Kittie ducked. "What are you two doing?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I'm-" She ducked under Ginny's fist. "-teaching her to fight. It didn't do too much in there, did it Ginny?"  
  
"I got a good grip on her hair!"  
  
"You never resort to hair-pulling unless you turn it into a chick fight, at the end!"  
  
Ginny growled and tried to hit her again. Kittie caught it. Dropping it, she turned to the tents. Ginny walked next to her, not noticing the way Kittie slowed down. Kittie swung her fists out and aimed for the back of Ginny's head. Hermione cried out.  
  
Ginny ducked and her leg shot out, tripping Kittie.  
  
"Alright, Gin!" Kittie called from the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry dropped a egg in the pot. It slowly sank to the bottom, and hit it with a dull clang.  
  
Ginny stepped into the tent and cocked her eyebrows. "Didn't you learn not to cook last time?"  
  
"Ron's the one that burned the beans. I tried to warn him."  
  
"Then be aggressive."  
  
"Yeah, right. I'd like to keep my face, thanks."  
  
Ginny looked into the pot at the boiling eggs. "So what are we having?"  
  
"We aren't having anything. I'm suprising Kittie."  
  
"Aww. A suprise dinner. How sweet."  
  
"It better stay a suprise too, Ginny."  
  
She saluted him. "Yes sir! I will keep a look out! Hut! Two, three, four! Hut! Two, three, four,..."  
  
She marched to the tent flap, where Harry soon saw her shadow marching back and forth from the enterance. Shaking his head, he turned back to the eggs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Kittie?" Harry asked, poking his head out of the tent. Ginny had worn herself out and was sitting by the enterance.  
  
"Ask them." She nodded to the twins, who were coming closer to the tent.  
  
"Ask us what?" Fred asked, stopping.  
  
"Where's Kittie?" Harry repeated.  
  
"Oh. Reading the stars. Did you guys know that we're going to be bigger than Zonko's?"  
  
Harry cocked his eyebrows. "I thought seers were daft?"  
  
George shrugged. "Kittie tells us what we want to hear. Who are we not to believe her?"  
  
Harry bit his lip. "Do you think you two could help me?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Well, you two can do magic, now that you're out of school..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie scanned the skies. Stopping at Leo, she froze. She stood there, motionless, until a breeze blew her hair from her neck. She blinked.  
  
Sighing, she pulled her hair into a loose pony tail, enjoying the feeling of the summer wind.  
  
Settling herself in the grass, she twisted her ring, waiting. "Three, two, one..." She muttured under her breathe.  
  
She ducked suddenly, and Harry flew over her. Staring at her, upside down, Harry gaped.  
  
Kittie laughed. "Good evening, Harry."  
  
"How did you do that?!"  
  
"Never try that on a Seer."  
  
"You knew the entire time that I was going to try to tackle you?!"  
  
She nodded and Harry sat up. "What else did you read in those suckers?"  
  
"Their not suckers!"  
  
"They told on me!"  
  
Kittie laughed and Harry shifted nervously. "Did you read anything else in the stars?"  
  
"Like that you're planning something? Yes, but I have no clue what it is." Kittie lied.  
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I wanted you to be suprised."  
  
He motioned behind her, where a blanket was hovering to them, like a flying carpet. Behind it, floated candles and a basket. Kittie forced her face into a look of suprise.  
  
"A night-time picnic? Aren't you my little Romeo?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Juliet."  
  
Kittie squealed as she lifted off the ground, so that the blanket could slip under her. She gently landed on it. Harry sat next to her.  
  
Leaning against him, she looked back at the sky. She smiled. "You never told me you were a Leo."  
  
"I told you my birthday."  
  
"That's different."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
He took her finger and pressed it the wick of the closest candle. Nothing happened. Kittie giggled. "Don't tell me you can throw fire, but you can't light a candle?" Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
"It might need some motivation."  
  
"Aren't you smooth." Harry kissed the nook of her neck.  
  
"And proud of it." Kittie turned so that she kissed him full in the mouth. After a few minutes, Harry yanked his hand away from the candle. He pulled away from her to blow on the burn on the back of his hand.  
  
Kittie grinned at the lit candle. "I bet you feel smart now. I still have to light three more."  
  
Harry laughed and held another unlit candle to her.  
  
After lighting the candles, Harry pulled the food out of the basket. Kittie held a fork full of potatoe salad up. "You didn't cook, did you?"  
  
Harry laughed again and took a bite off her fork. He sat back and put his chin on her shoulder. "Actually, I did. And it's not half bad." he mumbled thickly.  
  
Kittie looked suspiciously at the food before taking a cautious bite. "Mmm. You're right." She said through the mouthful of food.  
  
After they finished eating, Kittie laid back, next to Harry.  
  
"So, what do you plan on doing after school?"  
  
"You mean, next summer?"  
  
Harry laughed. "No, I mean after graduation."  
  
Kittie was silent for a few minutes, thinking it over. "I'm not sure." She finally confessed.  
  
"Any idea at all?"  
  
"Well," She bit her lip. "I'm really interested in the Ancients and traveling. Maybe I'll be archeologist. Or something along those lines. If I can't be that, then I think I'll stay at Hogwarts."  
  
"What if there are no open professor occupations?"  
  
"Then I'll help Filch or Hagrid. Hogwarts is home."  
  
She felt him nod, his cheek pressed against the top of her head. "I understand. The Dursleys aren't exactly family-like to me. But what about Lupin's?"  
  
She shrugged. "Hogwarts was home before Remus's house was. And I have only two years to get used to his house. And most of those years would be spent in Hogwarts, anyways."  
  
She looked up at him. The moon reflected off his glasses. Kittie poked him in the side, covering for the way her toes curled.  
  
"What?" Harry grinned down to her.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
He shrugged too. "I was thinking about being an Auror."  
  
Kittie giggled.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"You. Fighting the Dark would fit you perfectly."  
  
"So, I missed how that was funny."  
  
"It's the irony of it all. Harry Potter. Only survivor of the 'Avada Kedavra' curse. Auror for Britian."  
  
"Who said it would be for Britian?"  
  
"Don't tell me you want to leave?"  
  
"No. I'm just not turning down the idea of traveling."  
  
Kittie snuggled closer. "Not me. I either stay in Hogwarts or I leave and never stop moving."  
  
Harry laughed. "That's quite a comparison."  
  
"Everything I do is a comparison."  
  
Harry sat up, much to Kittie's displeasure. She sat up too.  
  
He handed her a wine glass, with white wine sparkling in the moonlight.  
  
Kittie took the glass and cocked her eyebrows at him. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"  
  
"It's unalcoholic wine."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Harry held up his glass. "Fine. Don't believe me. You're pretty funny when you're drunk, anyways."  
  
Kittie scowled. "So, what are we cheering for?" She asked, noticing that both thier glasses were raised.  
  
Harry bit his lip and said slowly, "The future."  
  
Kittie smiled and tapped the rim of her glass lightly to his. After taking a sip of the wine, she leaned back on him again.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her stomach, holding his glass in front of her.  
  
His warm breath tickled her ear, and she shivered. "Cold?" Harry asked, misreading the shiver.  
  
He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled slightly, thankful that he didn't know the real reason for the shiver.  
  
Folding her legs under her, she pressed her cheek against Harry's.  
  
"Kittie?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What about marriage?"  
  
Kittie stiffened. "What about it?"  
  
Harry caught her sudden stiffness. "Oh! No I'm not asking-it's-it's just that-well, you seem to have your priorities. Um, with living in Hogwarts, or touring the world, do you ever plan on getting married?"  
  
Kittie nervously played with her ring as Harry's cheek heated up under hers. "I don't know. I think I'm going to wait and see what happens on that one."  
  
Harry nodded and turned both their faces to each other. Kittie closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his. She felt as though her small grasp on sanity was slipping.  
  
As if to verify the fact, she reached up and messed up his hair. He laughed and sat back. Kittie fought the sigh of relief. She almost lost her cool on that one.  
  
He tried to flatten it, and she frowned. "Why do you always try to get your hair to do things it's not supposed to?"  
  
"It's annoying, sticking up like this."  
  
Kittie pulled his hands from his head. "Don't. I like it the way it is."  
  
Harry wrapped his fingers around hers. Kittie looked down at their hands. The cat arched it's back and rubbed up against Harry's knuckles. Kittie swallowed.  
  
Harry kissed her lightly, and stood up. Kitte looked up, suprised. "Where are you going?"  
  
"No where." He helped her up and wrapped an arm around her waist. He dipped her and Kittie's hair fell out of her ponytail.  
  
"I'm losing more scrunchies that way." She snickered. Harry shook his head and kissed her. Kittie's eyes fluttered and she scanned her foggy mind to find an excuse to stop the pounding of her heart.  
  
"Harry! Kittie! It's almost midnight! Dad says you have to come in now!" Ginny called.  
  
Harry pulled her up again, and jumped off the blanket as it wrapped itself around the basket and plates. It floated back to the boys' tent, where Fred and George were hanging out of the window, with their wands out.  
  
Ginny pulled her aside the second she came in. "Bedtime. Girls' tent. Now." She whispered.  
  
"Wait." She turned to Harry and kissed him. Ron made a face. She pulled away far enough to whisper, "Good Night."  
  
Hermione grabbed Kittie's other arm as she and Ginny led her to the next tent. Hermione flopped on the couch.  
  
"So spill!" Ginny said eagerly, as she ran to the kitchen to pour some drinks out. She leaned over the counter.  
  
Kittie crossed her arms. "What if I don't want to kiss and tell?"  
  
Hermione huffed. "I can make a truth potion, you know."  
  
"Fine, fine. Don't need to get your panties in a twist."  
  
Ginny giggled and sat next to Hermione, handing Kittie a glass of wine. Kittie stared at it for a second and told them everything.  
  
Hermione swooned. "Oh, that's so sweet."  
  
Kittie flopped on a love chair. "That's the part that scares me."  
  
Ginny finished her glass and scowled at it. "Damn unalcoholic wine."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to Kittie. "What are you talking about? What's so scary about him suprising you with a dinner? Or trying to. But it's the thought that counts."  
  
"Right. It wasn't the dinner. It's just that, everytime he did something sweet, I got this feeling that I wasn't because of me. It's his sweet nature. For all I know, he could of suprised numerous girls. And danced with them in the moonlight, and made dinner, and..."  
  
Kittie let it trail off. A shiver ran down her spine as she closed her eyes, and saw the way his green eyes sparkled when he laughed. The feeling of his cheek against hers...  
  
"Kittie! Snap out of it!" Ginny yelled. Kittie's eyes flew open.  
  
"Sorry. But he could have done the same things for Chang and Abbott."  
  
"He didn't." Hermione whispered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said that he didn't. He didn't do all that for Cho and Hannah. He was too busy either fighting with you, or for you."  
  
Kittie shook her head and put it in her hands. Ginny poured another glass out for her.  
  
"You're full of it, Kit. You're just scared because you never fell in love before and new experiences scare you."  
  
Kittie looked at Ginny in bewilderment. "I'm not in lo-"  
  
"Bull."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Next time you're with him, don't hold back any shivers or toe curlings. Let it go and stop fighting him. Because you're losing."  
  
"Speaking of losing, Draco owes me 50 galleons." She grinned smuggly.  
  
"Stop changing the subject." Hermione looked at her watch. "It's nearly one and we're leaving for the Burrow in five hours. And we can't sleep there. The boys' won't let us."  
  
Kittie agreed and stood, stretching. "We'll talk about this later. Good Night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry nudged Kittie. "We're here. Wake up. Kittie?"  
  
Ginny stirred and looked at Harry through narrow slits of eyes. "She sleeps like a log. Try holding her nose and mouth shut."  
  
"That's called homicide, Ginny." Harry said, cocking his eyebrows. Ron sniggered and opened the car door.  
  
Ginny and Hermione rolled sleepily out of the car. Harry nudged her a little harder. Kittie murmered something and turned her back to him, fast asleep.  
  
Harry looked up to see Mrs. Weasley at the door, scolding the twins. Mr. Weasley was helping Ron drag bags into the house. Harry turned back to Kittie and kissed her.  
  
"Hmm. Harry?" She muttured, opening her eyes.  
  
"Er. Yeah. Didn't mean to wake you." He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Kittie yawned and stretched. "Next time you don't mean to wake me, don't kiss me." She smiled at Harry's red face.  
  
He grinned back and led her out of the car. Ron ran down the stairs. He turned to Kittie. "KITTIE!"  
  
"I'm right here, Ron. No need to shout." She muttered, rubbing her ears.  
  
"WHAT'S WITH YOU AND YOUR PRANKS?!?!"  
  
"Ron!" Kittie said, rubbing her eyes. "What did I do?!"  
  
"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID! YOU CHARMED ALL OF MY QUILLS TO WRITE 'I'M AN ASS'!!"  
  
Kittie blinked and laughed. "Ron! I can't do magic out of school!"  
  
Ron stopped and his purple face paled. Fred and George snickered behind him. Kittie grinned. "That was a good one, guys."  
  
They exchanged grins before Ron chased them into the livingroom, still yelling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Sorry for the smut. Anyways, I had to throw a little humor in the end. There ya go. Review! 


	4. To Complicate Strip Go Fish

(A/N) Do da do da do da do da!!! We got another snow day!! four day weekend for me! Hell yeah, baby! I love when it snows!!! Anyway, I'm looking for humor ideas. You know, games. *Strip Go Fish returns in this chap!*. Anyways, I need some creative games maybe something with brooms, or another card game, or maybe a weird board game or...oh. I just got an idea. I forgot what they're called. Those boards with the letters and numbers on them? And the pointer? You talk to the dead with them? What were they called?! I'm not sure if i'll use it though. Anyway, ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Not at all. But damn it! THE CHEESE IS MINE!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry yawned and sat up. Ron leapt out of his bed. Kittie tapped her foot, impatiently.  
  
"How can you two sleep 'til noon?! And on the day before we leave too!" Hermione sniffed, handing Harry his glasses.  
  
Ron and Harry sneezed at the same time as dust flew in an open window. Ginny and Kittie exchanged glances. "Bo..bo..boys!" Ginny sneezed.  
  
Hermione scratched her nose, her face turning pink from holding in the sneeze. Finally, she leaned forward and sneezed. Kittie threw up her arm to defend herself. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Oh. Is it my turn to sneeze? Sorry to disappoint you." She shrugged and waltzed outside.  
  
As Ginny shut the door behind her, Harry heard Kittie sneeze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's hot. Hot, hot,hot,hot. And it's boring. Bored,bored,bored,bored,bored. Ginny muttured. Kittie sighed and stretched out on the chair. Hermione raised her sunglasses.  
  
"How are you supposed to tan with pants on?" She asked Kittie.  
  
Kittie plucked at her jeans. "I'm not trying to get tan. It's bad for your skin."  
  
"Whatever floats your boat."  
  
Harry pulled at his shirt, which was sticking to his chest. Kittie eyed him. "You can take that off, you know..."  
  
"No!" Ron said, suddenly. "Please spare us."  
  
Harry scowled and pulled off his shirt, just to annoy Ron. Kittie whistled.  
  
"It's sticky, too. Sticky, sticky, sticky, sticky, sticky, sticky." Ginny continued to complain.  
  
Laughter suddenly rose from the house. The twins ran out, both holding waterguns. Bill ran after them, shooting them with foul-smelling green liquid. Mrs. Weasley ran out of the house after them, holding a pan over her head, covered in the green liquid.  
  
Nobody blinked. After a week, this was practically normal. Ginny chipped at her nail polish. "And they're weird. Weird, weird, weird, weird, weird, weird, weird."  
  
Kittie watched as Fred got hit with the liquid.  
  
"And it stinks. Stinky, stinky, stinky, stinky,-"  
  
"GINNY!" Everyone wailed at the same time. She jumped. "What?!"  
  
"Stop complaining." Ron muttured. He stood up, and winced, sunburnt.  
  
"You're burned everywhere, Ron!" Ginny said. Harry laughed. Ron was as red as his hair. His freckly face blended in with the top of his head.  
  
"I told you should have put sunlotion on." Hermione said, smuggly. Kittie reached forward and slapped her pink arm. Hermione yelled.  
  
"Why did you have to do that, huh?!" She said, angrily. Ron sneered.  
  
"Mosquito?"  
  
"I'm bored. Does anyone have any ideas what we can do?" Ginny whined.  
  
Harry was saved from having to think of anything, as a brown owl stopped on Hermione's burnt knee. She cried out. "Claws! Claws! Claws!"  
  
Ron picked it up, and tried to take the letter. It nipped at him and flew to the arm of Hermione's chair.  
  
"It's my letter, Ron. It must be from school." She untied the letter from it's leg and it flew off. She opened the letter and screamed.  
  
She leapt to her feet and danced around her chair. Her sunglasses flew off, as she hugged Ron. He cried out as she touched his skin. Hermione didn't seem to hear him as she bounced on her toes, her arms still around his neck.  
  
Ginny grabbed the letter out of her hands, and read it aloud, while Hermione continued to abuse Ron.  
  
-Ms. Hermione Granger  
  
Congratulations. You have just been requested for Prefect. As a Prefect, you are a leader and hold the responsiblities of one. You can take points from houses where it is needed. The new password for the Griffindor is 'Katicios Kneet'. You and the other Griffindor Prefects need to lead the first years to the tower after the Welcoming Feast. You have your own room and are obligated to attend Prefects' meetings every month. If you have any questions or concerns, talk to the Headmaster or to me.  
  
-Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Ginny and Kittie leapt to their feet and pulled Hermione off Ron, who was close to tears from pain. "That's great, Hermione! With 18 O.W.L's how could you not be a Prefect?" Kittie said.  
  
Another owl landed on Kittie's shoulder. It puffed out it's chest professionally. Kittie stared at it for a second. "No way-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The celebration that evening was like nothing Harry had ever seen in the Weasley home. Hermione's and Kittie's music nearly took the roof off, and the air was thick with fireworks.  
  
Kittie grabbed Ron's orange hat off and placed it on her own head, sideways. Ron snatched it back and tried to yell at her. But, his vioce was droned out by the music.  
  
Ginny grabbed Kittie's hands and danced to a very funny version of the tango. They marched forward, cheeks pressed together, with exaggerantly serious looks on their faces. Kittie dipped her.  
  
Ginny fell as Fred and George grabbed Kittie and carried her outside. "Hey! No! Put me down! HARRY!" She wailed as they carried her to the pond.  
  
Harry and everyone else walked outside, watching in amusement. They threw her in the lake. Kittie ran out and stopped in front of the twins, who were ready to Apparate, if Kittie showed signs of violence. She crossed her arms.  
  
"Crud. What's she going to do to them?" Harry whispered to Ginny. She shrugged. "How much you wanna bet it has something to do with pink?" Ron muttured.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Will you let that go?!"  
  
"Hermione, do you know what it's like to wake up to roses and pinkness?! I had to wear nothing but pink for a week! How manly do you think that made me look?"  
  
Ginny giggled. "SHUT UP, VIRGINIA BROOK WEASLEY!" Ron roared, annoyed.  
  
"MAKE ME, RONALD CLIFFARD WEASLEY!" She roared back. But as she came to his middle name, she burst into more giggles. Ron put her in a headlock. She cried out and pinched his burnt arms. He let go to blow on his arms.  
  
Kittie walked smuggly into the house. Ginny ran after her and they continued their strange tango. The twins dragged their feet behind them. "Did you ever see your girlfriend like that?" George murmered to Harry.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Angry. But not angry. Kind of a calm anger thing. You know?"  
  
"Oh, I know." Harry laughed.  
  
About midnight, Ron's parents agreed that they could stay up as long as they turned the music down and didn't wake the neighbors.  
  
As soon as they went upstairs, Fred and George conjured a poker table. "No way." Kittie said.  
  
"Oh, scared are we?" Fred sneered. Kittie shook her head. "I'm not betting anything."  
  
"Fine. Just your clothes."  
  
"But." Ginny said meekly. "I can't play poker."  
  
"Then-"  
  
Ron grinned, making Fred stop talking. Kittie and Ginny both got the grin first.  
  
"NO!" They said together.  
  
"Oh, why not?!"  
  
Hermione looked confused. "What are you guys argueing about?"  
  
"He wants to play strip go fish again." Kittie fidgeted. Fred and George whistled.  
  
"I completly forgot about that! Yeah let's play!"  
  
"NO!" The girls growled.  
  
"Please?!" Kittie groaned. "Not you too, Harry?"  
  
Harry grinned. Hermione sighed. "Fine." Ginny and Kittie stared at her.  
  
"FINE?!"  
  
Hermione held up her hands. "But let's complicate it. Whoever loses all of their clothes first has to run out into the muggle town. No clothes. They have to run and yell that the world is over."  
  
Ginny and Kittie both gaped at her. They broke into grins and turned to the awe-struck boys.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Ron bit his lip. "Deal. But anyone who loses their clothes after that has to..."  
  
He thought about it. "They have to-"  
  
"-use floo powder and go where ever they lost to tells them." Fred finished for him. Ron nodded.  
  
"And whoever loses last, has to..." Ginny said, waving her hands for ideas.  
  
"Table dance!" Kittie called. Ginny covered her mouth as Hermione and the boys cheered.  
  
"They have to redress, and then strip down again. All the way down."  
  
Ginny cheered this time too. Kittie held her hand out to Ron. "Deal?"  
  
They shook hands and the game began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron stretched out in his chair. He and Kittie was the only ones that didn't lose any clothes so far. He was very smug. Kittie sneered.  
  
"A four, your Highness."  
  
Ron paled and handed her his four of clubs. He looked down. Damn. He should have put shoes on before the game. Sighing, he pulled off his shirt. Hermione grabbed it and draped it over the back of her chair.  
  
Half an hour later, Fred handed Kittie his pants. She ran a tounge over her teeth and turned to Ginny. They whispered, and the youngest Weasley nodded, reluctantly.  
  
"Sorry Fred. A nine?"  
  
Fred slammed his head on the table. "Take it off!" Hermione whistled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shh. Shut up, or they'll hear us, Ron!"  
  
"I really don't want to see this..."  
  
"Shut up, Ginny!"  
  
They gathered in the woods outside the muggle village. Harry winced as he saw two little kids sitting around a campfire with their parents. They had a clear view of the street.  
  
Fred took a deep breathe and stepped out of the woods, trying to look normal, other than the fact he was complety naked.  
  
He stood at the end of the road and flexed his leg muscles. He was going to run fast. 'Maybe all the town will see is a blur...' he thought, hopefully. The family around the campfire turned to stare at him. He gave them a small wave and took off.  
  
"THE WORLD HAS COME TO AN END!! IT'S ALL OVER FOLKS! THE WORLD IS DONE FOR! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! Hey, kids."  
  
He grinned at the family as he ran past. The mother covered her sons' eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fred adjusted his robe as everyone stumbled into the livingroom, gasping in laughter.  
  
Everyone, minus him, sat around the table. "That was hilarious!" Kittie gasped, laying her head on the table.  
  
Fred sneered. "Are you guys going to keep playing?"  
  
Ron sniffed and wiped tears from his eyes. "Sure. A two Hermione?"  
  
She smiled. "Go fish."  
  
Ron groaned and after drawling a card, he threw her his pants.  
  
"A jack, Ronnikins." Kittie grinned. Ron groaned again. He threw her his jack of hearts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron's face heated up and Hermione and Kittie continued to wolf whistle as he stood in front of the fireplace. Harry's hands were over his eyes.  
  
Ron grabbed the bag of floo powder and threw a handful in the fireplace. He stepped up and he turned to Kittie, who yelled into the flames, "The Malfoy Manor!"  
  
"WHAT!" Ron yelled. But he was already spinning, he covered his eyes.  
  
He tumbled out of the enormous fireplace in front of a large dining hall. Draco stumbled out, with a half-full bottle of vodka in his hand.  
  
Ron rubbed the back of his neck. Draco narrowed his eyes. "I never had hallucinations before..." he slurred.  
  
"That's right!" Ron immediatly said. "I'm not real! I'm just a hallucination!" He held up his empty hands. Kittie stole the floo bag.  
  
"Arrgh." Draco groaned, putting his hands to his eyes. "You're one small hallucination..."  
  
"I'm not small!"  
  
The blonde leaned agianst the doorway. "Why aren't you Ginny?"  
  
"HAVE YOU BEEN DREAMING ABOUT MY SISTER NAKED, MALFOY?!?!"  
  
Draco's eyes crossed and he held the bottle up, trying to keep his balance.  
  
"Draco?! What's going on down there?"  
  
Lucius' vioce echoed down the large staircase. Draco groaned. "I suggest you disappear, Hallucination. You wouldn't want to witness this."  
  
Ron looked desperatly around. "Do you have floo powder?!"  
  
"On the mantle." Draco pointed to the green pouch on the mantle.  
  
Ron grabbed the pouch and threw a handful of the powder in the fire. Stepping in, he turned around to see Lucius grab the vodka bottle from his son. After taking a swig, he threw it towards the fireplace. He froze. "Who the hell-"  
  
"The Burrow!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Kittie shot each other nervous glances. "You don't think anything happened to him, do you?" Kittie whispered. Hermione danced on her toes.  
  
The fire roared and Ron fell out. Harry helped him up and handed him a bathrobe. Ron reached for it. Kittie grabbed his arm.  
  
It was bleeding. "What happened?!"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy threw a bottle of vodka at me."  
  
"What?!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Malfoy was drunk, and he said something that ticked me off and I yelled. Lucius came downstairs as I was in the fire. He took the bottle from Malfoy and threw it at the fireplace. Only then did he see me."  
  
Kittie bit her lip. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. But I can't say as much for Draco."  
  
"Kittie? Where are you going-" Harry yelled, but Kittie already grabbed the pouch out of Ron's hands and threw a handful in the fire. She stepped in and yelled, "Malfoy Manor!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco closed his eyes and pulled his legs up against the wall. Lucius towered over him. "What the hell were you thinking, boy?! Letting a Weasley in here?! What if he saw something!"  
  
Draco tried to make sense of the blurry figure over him. "I didn't let-"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
His foot collided with his stomach. Draco choked. The fire roared. He looked up and froze. A firey demon with blood-red hair and blue eyes marched forward. As she angrily marched to Lucius, the fire of Hell burned behind her. Draco passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you have to bring him back here, Kittie?!" Ron whispered as Fred and George laid an unconcious Draco on the couch.  
  
Kittie sighed. "What else was I going to do? I couldn't just leave him there."  
  
"What did you do to Lucius?!"  
  
She bit her lip. "I-er-I kind of hit him..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"And his head hit the wall and he passed out."  
  
Everyone gaped at her.  
  
Draco stirred. He opened his eyes and yelled.  
  
"Draco! Shut up!" Ginny whispered, cradling his head. He groaned. "My head..."  
  
Ginny turned to George. "Mum keeps a potion for healing head aches in the cupboard." George shifted unto the other foot. "Well? Go. Get. It!"  
  
George scrambled out.  
  
A few minutes later, Draco's eyes refocused and he turned to Kittie. "What happened?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sat in stunned silence. "Whoa. *Strip Go Fish*?!"  
  
A trunk flew through the window. Fred threw out his chest. "I summoned your trunk. You're coming with us to the school tomarrow."  
  
Ginny squealed and Draco grinned. "I wanna play..."  
  
"Play what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Strip Go Fish!"  
  
Ron grinned. "We'd have to start over..."  
  
Hermione snorted. "Alright, then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I have no idea where all that came from. All I knew was that I wanted them to play go fish. I'm not sure where Draco came from. Should I start the game over in the next chappie? Or just start from the morning they leave? Review! 


	5. Nakkie Drakkie?

(A/N) Okay, I'll continue the game in this chappie. Anyways, Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: As far as I can tell, I own nothing that JKR does. So forth, so on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sat down in a chair that Fred conjured. "Okay. What's Strip Go Fish?"  
  
Ginny sat next to him and took a deep breath. "It's just like regular go fish-"  
  
"Except you take something off if you lose a card or if you have to fish." Hermione finished for her.  
  
Draco snorted. "Sounds interesting."  
  
Harry figeted. "But this time the girls decided to...er...complicate things."  
  
Draco stared at him blankly. He turned to Kittie. She grinned. "Whoever loses all their clothes first, has to run through the muggle town screaming that the world is over. Anyone who loses after that, has to travel by floo powder, at whomever they lost to's mercy."  
  
The Slytherin laughed. "You're joking." Ginny shook her head. "But that's not it. Who ever loses last, therefore making a winner, has to redress and strip down again. A table dance."  
  
He grinned. "Alright. Then let's get this started."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
In half an hour, Draco rubbed his bare arms. "This isn't fair."  
  
Kittie cocked an eyebrow. "How's so?"  
  
"I'm the only one with out a shirt! You guys caught me in my pajamas!"  
  
"And what cute pajamas they are, too." Ginny giggled, plucking at a snake. Draco turned pink as the Weasley's burst into laughter. He turned to Kittie. "A ten?"  
  
She smiled and handed him her ten of diamonds. She pulled off her shirt. Harry shot Draco a warning look as his jaw fell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron whimpered. "Don't gang up on me, like you did last time, girls."  
  
Hermione and Ginny broke into innocent smiles. "Why, we're hurt, Ron." Kittie batted her eyelashes. She turned to Hermione. "Get him."  
  
"A four, Ron."  
  
Ron pulled off his shirt. "No, please no." Ginny grinned. "A nine."  
  
He groaned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron winced as he stepped on a pine cone. Kittie pushed him. "Go!"  
  
Fred was cracking up, grateful it wasn't him. Ginny and Draco looked ready to guage their eyes out. Harry nodded him on.  
  
Ron stepped out and stopped at the end of the street. The family was still there, but this time, they were joined with friends, most likely talking about the red-headed maniac earlier. They stopped and turned to him. He stumbled and immediatly picked himself up again.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he ran.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WHY MUST THE WORLD END NOW!?!?! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! IT'LL BE ALL OVER SOON! SAVE YOURSELVES!"  
  
An old man with a grey beard turned to his family. "That's the second time this evening. They all can't be wrong, can they? I'm going to spend the night in the bomb shelter. See you in the morning."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco covered his eyes. "Yes, I'm going to have to watch alot of pig slauterings, to get that image out."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron snapped, tieing the bathrobe.  
  
Kittie sat back down and rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "Alright then. Draco-"  
  
"Oh, no. Don't gang up on me like that."  
  
"A three."  
  
He grinned. "Go Fish."  
  
Kittie whimpered and pulled off her pants. Harry and Ginny shot him a warning look, as he started to look at her legs. Kittie cleared her throat. "Right. Draco? You're turn."  
  
"Um, Ginny? A King?"  
  
Ginny sighed and gave him her King of spades. She pulled off her shirt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny fidgeted in her chair, she just lost her pants, and she didn't like the way Draco and Harry were whispering like that. They suddenly broke into grins and looked at her.  
  
"A six, Ginny." Harry said. Ginny bit her lip and took off her pants. She never did wear bras to bed and she was trying to cover herself.  
  
Draco cleared his throat. "A nine, Gin."  
  
Ginny whimpered. "Why are you two doing this to me?"  
  
Kittie snorted. "We did it to everyone else, Gin. Take it off and get in the fireplace."  
  
Ginny stepped into the floo-fire and turned to Draco, who's eyes were raking over her body. Ron stomped on his foot and he yelled. "Stop checking out my sister, Ferret." he growled.  
  
Draco stuck his head in the fire and yelled, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
"DRACO! I'm going to kill-" But she was spinning, and she shut her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Ginny tumbled out, Tom stopped wiping the counter. "Ginny?!" Came a suprised vioce from the corner. Lupin closed his eyes.  
  
He opened them again, but Ginny was still stark naked, and nervously looking for any escape.  
  
"Er. Hi, Pro-professor."  
  
"Let me guess. Kittie?"  
  
"Um, she was part of it..."  
  
He shook his head. "What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, suddenly.  
  
Lupin cleared his throat. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come her to grab a drink."  
  
She eyed his beer. "Why is everyone getting drunk tonight?!"  
  
He laughed. "There's a fine line between drunk and drinking. I'm not drunk. Do you have any way to get home?"  
  
She looked at her empty hands. "Draco..." She growled.  
  
"No?"  
  
She turned to Tom. "Do you have any floo powder?"  
  
"I sell a handful, for five knuts." He replied, still stunned.  
  
She groaned. "But I don't have any-"  
  
Lupin handed him the money. He poured the powder into Ginny's hand. "Go back and tell Kittie that she'll be recieving a very stern letter-"  
  
Ginny nodded and threw the handful into the fire. Stepping in, she yelled, "The Burrow!" without looking back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie was sitting by the fire, twisting her hands nervously. Harry sat next to her. "It's alright. She'll be fine. It's not like it's Knockturn Alley." He whispered.  
  
She nodded. "I know, but still. We sent Ron to the Malfoy Manor last time. It didn't go too well. What if-"  
  
"Kittie. It'll be fine. Just watch." She looked and him and he smiled. The fire from the fireplace danced in his green eyes. Her stomach flipped and Hermione's advice wafted through her thoughts.  
  
Sighing, she placed her head on his bare chest, suprising him. Before he had time to react, Ginny fell out of the fireplace, grazing Kittie. She leapt to her feet. "Gin?! Are you alright?!"  
  
Ginny stood and grabbed the bathrobe Draco held out. "Yes. No-Nothing happened."  
  
"Then how did you get back?" Draco asked holding up the pouch.  
  
"Tom was selling floo powder."  
  
"But I thought you didn't have money?" Kittie asked, suspiciously.  
  
"He pitied me..."  
  
Ron snorted. Kittie leaned to Harry. "I kind of pity Draco right now..."  
  
Ron glared at Draco. "You took the powder from her?!"  
  
"I just-"  
  
Kittie cleared her throat. "Let's continue, shall we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your pants, Harry." Hermione grinned, evilly.  
  
"You know, Hermione, evil doesn't suit you."  
  
"Shut up, and give me your pants."  
  
He sighed and pulled off his pants. Kittie grinned.  
  
"No-"  
  
"A Queen."  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry shot Kittie a look as she whistled. She patted his arse and pushed him into the floo-ed fire. Sticking her head in, she yelled. "The Dursleys!"  
  
"KITTIE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry flew into the couch. Standing up, he sighed a breathe of relief. Not only had Kittie left him floo powder to get by, but no one was awake.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
Dudley wobbled out of the kitchen, holding a plate full of ham. He froze. Harry grabbed a pillow and covered himself.  
  
"MUM! DAD! COME DOWN QUICK! HE'S STARK NAKED!" Dudley bellowed, ignoring Harrys pleads. Vernon and Petunia stumbled down the stairs. "Who- YOU!"  
  
Petunia screamed and covered Dudley's eyes. Harry slowly backed to the fireplace. "How the hell did you get in here, Boy?!" Vernon whispered, shooting glances at the windows.  
  
Harry threw the powder back into the dying fire. He leapt in and, still holding the pillow, yelled "The Burrow!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie was standing in front of the fireplace when Harry flew out. They both hit the floor and Ron immediatly threw the bathrobe over him. Harry hit Kittie with the pillow.  
  
"You *had* to send me to the Dursleys?!"  
  
"Of course. Just like I *had* to send Ron to the Malfoys."  
  
Ron snorted. Harry didn't move, but instead put a hand of her hip. Kittie growled and stood up. "As tempting as that is, I'm still in the game."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By four 'o clock, Fred had been sent to Diagon Alley. George was sent to Zonko's. Hermione lost and was sent to Ollivanders. Draco grinned at Kittie.  
  
"Let's break this, shall we?"  
  
Kittie nodded and sat down. He grinned. "If I get this, I win. If I don't, I lose. Ok?"  
  
Kittie nodded again. Draco grinned.  
  
"A jack."  
  
Kittie broke into a grin and Draco paled.  
  
"Go Fish."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie and Ginny whistled. "Take it off!"  
  
Draco climbed on the table and sighed. This was not going to go well. Fred and George were already holding Ron back.  
  
Hermione turned on a very suggestive song and whistled too. Harry looked like he wanted to puke. Just the sight of his sick face, made Draco sneer. 'Let's see if I can get Potter to throw...'  
  
Draco spun slowly, so that when he was facing forward again, he was shirtless. Rolling his stomach in time with the music, he shook his hair so that it fell in his eyes. Ginny grabbed his shirt and whistled again.  
  
He shot her a sexy smile and pressed his back to the table. He slowly rised again, this time in his boxers.  
  
Yes, Harry defienatly looked greener now.  
  
The light's turned on and Draco leapt off the table. Mr. Weasley stared at him. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA! It's not really a cliffie. We all know that Mrs. Weasley can't let him go back and everything will be ok. Anyways! That's for the Draco fans out there! Hope you loved that! Review! 


	6. Can't we play a normal game?

(A/N) And strip go fish returns with vegence! Anywayz, I was going through 'the review history' thing, and I saw a bunch of my own ideas! And why I didn't think of them for my fics, is a mystery to me. I'm so happy. I woke up this morning to find about 20 reviews in my mail box. That's awesome. Thank you, people! Anywayz, ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything at all. Just the plot. I think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie and Hermione fought with the trunk that refused to be pulled through the compartment door. They were losing.  
  
"Harry!" Kittie panted, suddenly seeing him. "Help?!"  
  
Harry gave the trunk a shove and it all but flew into the compartment. Hermione and Kittie jumped on the seats to save their toes. Harry threw his chest out. "Where would you two be with out me?"  
  
"Probely on the other side of that trunk?" Kittie muttured. Hermione snorted. Ginny appeared next to Harry. Climbing over the trunk, she flopped next to Kittie.  
  
She pushed her face in her hands. Kittie sat down. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Draco's being impossible, as usual."  
  
Hermione snorted. "Join the club."  
  
Kittie opened her mouth to agree, but saw Harry leaning into the compartment.  
  
"Harry? We have to...er...change. Can you-"  
  
He sighed and shut the door behind him. Ron cocked his eyebrows. "What's going on?"  
  
"They're talking about us."  
  
"Oh! Let me hear!"  
  
"Ron-no!"  
  
But Ron pressed his ear against the door and snickered. "Their talking about you..."  
  
Harry pressed his ear to the door.  
  
"He's actually not that bad. Give or take."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Give or take, what?"  
  
"Mood swings."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Why does all boys have those weird mood swings?"  
  
"Ron doesn't have mood swings."  
  
Ron smiled.  
  
"He has PMS."  
  
The girls burst into laughter and the tip of Ron's ears turned pink.  
  
"Are you calling my brother a girl?" Ginny gasped.  
  
Hermione laughed. "No, I'm just saying that he has...er...femine tendencies."  
  
Kittie giggled. "Harry does too."  
  
Harry's face burned as Ron snorted.  
  
"Harry does not-"  
  
"He wears aprons!"  
  
Ginny giggled. "And it said, 'Kiss the Cook'."  
  
Hermione snorted. "Some cook he made. He burned the beans."  
  
"Ron burned the beans."  
  
"He should have said something!"  
  
Ginny laughed. "Ron doesn't like to be corrected. It's scary."  
  
"Speaking of scary, I don't recall seeing Crabbe or Goyle at all last year."  
  
Kittie snorted. "They were transfered to Durmstang. That's the reason I first talked to Draco. He looked so pitiful without followers."  
  
"Draco looks pitiful anyways." Hermione scoffed. Ginny snapped, "Hey!"  
  
"Sorry, Gin. I forgot-"  
  
The train started to move. Draco appeared next to Harry. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
"The girls are having a discussion."  
  
"Forget 'discussion'." Ron sputtered. "They're talking about us."  
  
Draco cocked his eyebrows. "So we're letting them...why?"  
  
Harry shrugged and slid open the door. Kittie pulled on her tie. "You know, you could have walked in on something..."  
  
Hermione and Ginny crossed their arms, fully dressed. Kittie sat next to them, still fighting with her tie.  
  
Harry sighed, and brushed her hands away. He fixed her tie. "It's too high."  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, he loosened it, so that it hung in front of her chest. She grinned. "Thanks." She mumbled.  
  
He nodded and sat next to her. Through out the train ride, they were silent. Draco started to doze off, leaving Ron to bark when he leaned his head on Ginny.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you dare put your ugly face anywhere near my sister's...er..."  
  
"They're called breasts, Ron." Ginny said, pulling her hair into a ponytail.  
  
Ron turned purple. Kittie cleared her throat. "Anyways. Does anyone have any idea what we could do to pass time?"  
  
"Strip Go-"  
  
"NO, RON!" The girls shouted at the same time. He blinked. Throwing his hands up in surrender, he mumbled. "Fine. What do you think we should do then?"  
  
Hermione grinned. Kittie paled. "Truth or Dare."  
  
Kittie and Ginny were both desperatly shaking their heads. Harry looked at them. "What?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "You guys will just ask really embarressing questions, or get us to do things that we don't want to..."  
  
Draco started to chuckle. He stopped as Ron shot him a glare. "If we promise that we don't...forget it. Kittie, you're the one that likes to set down rules."  
  
"Am I supposed to be offended?"  
  
"Not really. It's more of a statement of fact than an insult."  
  
She snorted. "Fine. If we choose not to answer a question, we have to reveal something that very few, if anybody, knows about. That goes for dares too."  
  
Harry nodded. "Sounds fair."  
  
Ron sighed. "Fine. But why can't we just play a regular game, for once? You know, like an innocent game of Go Fish. I was just joking!" He yelled as Kittie kicked him.  
  
"Ron, truth or dare." Ginny grinned.  
  
"Erm. Dare."  
  
"Give Hermione a hickey."  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione blanched.  
  
"On her forehead."  
  
Kittie giggled. "Come on, Ron!"  
  
Ron bit his lip and began kissing Hermione's forehead. The compartment began cracking up.  
  
He pulled away and inspected his work. Hermione reached for her wand and Kittie grabbed her wrist. "Wait. Don't take it off until tomarrow morning. Please?"  
  
Hermione groaned. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "Malfoy, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Draco bit his lip. "I'm playing it safe. Truth." The girls groaned.  
  
"The Almighty Slytherin." Kittie mumbled, sarcastically.  
  
"Is it true that your father hits you?!" Ron blurted. The compartment went deadly silent.  
  
Draco figeted. "I'm going for the alternative. I-er-I crashed the slumber party last year."  
  
Ginny paled. "Which one?"  
  
"Griffindor and Slytherin."  
  
"Draco! You pompous pus worm! How the hell did you crash our party?!" Kittie whispered, fiercely.  
  
"I have an invisablity cloak. And I followed the Slytherin girls."  
  
"Where were you the entire time?"  
  
"On the window seat..."  
  
"But why didn't we notice you?" Harry blurted. Everyone turned to him.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kittie yelled. Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth and Ginny paled.  
  
"Crud." Harry mumbled. Ron turned pink. Ginny noticed and jumped up.  
  
"You were there too, Ron?"  
  
"Um, yes."  
  
The girls sat there in complete silence. Draco cleared his throat. "Right. It's my turn."  
  
Everyone turned to him in disbelief. "What?!" Hermione choked.  
  
"Well, I mean, I already told something, it's my turn."  
  
Kittie shook her head in disbelief before pulling her knees up and cradling her head. "Go ahead, Draco."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about an hour, the game picked up again as everyone got over the shock of the slumber party. Ginny grinned and turned to Kittie. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Fine. Flash the first boy that walks past here."  
  
"Alright." Kittie stood and Harry blanched. "Kittie!"  
  
"What? I can't turn down a dare." She looked down the aisle and paled. Closing the door firmly, she sat back down. "Yeah I can."  
  
Ginny gave her a questioning look before opening the door again. Blaise Zabini and Grant Torvald passed, whispering. Grant chuckled and stopped. He winked before following Blaise.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked, as Ginny sat down again. Everyone turned to Kittie. "Hey! Why does everyone immediatly assume that Torvald winked at me?!"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "He-he winked at me."  
  
Ron turned red. "Why?!"  
  
"He's been pestering me since...well, since Kittie and Harry started dating."  
  
Ron cursed and pulled the door open again. Ginny grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down, closing the door again. "Anyways, go ahead, Star. Tell us something."  
  
"Yeah!" Harry said, thinking that the term 'Star' was a mistake. "And something you want." He was looking for birthday ideas that could out do the soul crystal she gave him. (A/N: I'll explain the Soul Crystal in a later chapters.)  
  
Kittie sighed. "Um, well. The girls and I are getting tattoos..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron roared. He looked angrily at Ginny. "Mum let you go with this git, but she'll flip if you get a tattoo!"  
  
"We already talked about it. She says as long as it's nothing suggestive, and it won't be seen out of my robes, it's alright. And I can't get it anywhere that's-erm- *obscene*."  
  
"In otherwords, she can't get it on her ass." Kittie said.  
  
Ginny nodded. Ron clutched his head. "So, where are you getting it?"  
  
"My ankle."  
  
"And Mum wouldn't let me do anything like that!"  
  
"Yeah, she would. You just never ask."  
  
"Fine." He grabbed Pig out of his cage and scribbled a note. Giving it to the estatic bird, he flopped down again. Harry turned to Kittie and Hermione. "Where are you two getting a tattoo at?"  
  
Hermione grinned. "I plan on getting it on my hip."  
  
Draco cocked his eyebrows. "What will Mr. and Mrs. Granger say?"  
  
Hermione fidgeted. "I told them. Kind of. I told them I'm finding a way to put a permanant showing of school spirit on me..."  
  
"And they didn't ask questions?"  
  
"Of course they did. But it's hard to ask the right questions when you're putting someone's braces in."  
  
Kittie smiled. "I'm getting mine on the hole of my back."  
  
"You mean here?" Harry asked, massaging the hole of her back, directly above the waist line of the kaikis. Kittie straightened up and nodded. Ron cleared his throat.  
  
"Right. Kittie, it's your turn."  
  
She smiled and Harry dropped his hand from her back. "Ron."  
  
"Um, Dare."  
  
"I dare you to, um, to wear one of Ginny's hair clips to the school."  
  
"Fine." Ginny reached into her trunk and pulled out a fuzzy blue clip. Ron grabbed it and clipped his bangs back.  
  
"You know, Weasley, cross-dressing works for you."  
  
Ron bit back a retailiation and turned to Harry. "Harry?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What's the most embarressing thing you did, that even I don't know about?"  
  
"Oh, I'm passing on that one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry shot Kittie a look out of the corner of his eyes. "I have my reasons."  
  
"Then spill." Kittie muttured, leaning on him.  
  
"Well, um, the sorting hat nearly put me in Slytherin."  
  
To his suprise, Kittie bolted up and stared at him. "What?!"  
  
"It said that I would do good in Slytherin, but I didn't want to go."  
  
"I knew it!" Draco cheered. Kittie shook her head. "It wouldn't have but you in Slytherin, Harry. It just said you would have done alright in there. But it didn't say that was where you belong."  
  
"Yeah? How do you know?" He cocked his eyebrows at her. She bit her lip and leaned back on Harry. "It's your turn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I heard that Blaise is quite the artist, himself." Harry overheard two Slytherin girls whisper, as they made their way to the carriages.  
  
He stopped. An idea hit him hard. He gave Kittie a quick peck and told her he'd meet her at the castle. He took off through the crowd of Slytherins and followed Blaise Zabini and Grant Torvald into one of their carriages.  
  
"Potter?! What the hell are you doing?" Blaise gritted as the carriage started to the castle.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whatever you want. Hell no."  
  
"Can you draw?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Can you give tattoos?"  
  
"Yes-No. No, no, no, no, no! I refuse to give you a tattoo!"  
  
Grant sat back and watched, amused as Blaise shook his head.  
  
"It's not for me. Kittie."  
  
"Kittie Silcia wants a tattoo?" Grant blurted.  
  
Harry nodded. "Do you think-"  
  
"No! I mean, what could I possibly get out of it?" Blaise stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Holy shit, Potter. Keep in mind that you're talking to a Slytherin, here."  
  
"The sky's the limit. I'm not joking."  
  
"Come on-"  
  
"Thirty galleons."  
  
He saw a flash of interest flash across Blaise's features at the mention of money. He shook his head. "You're going to have to do better than-"  
  
"Fifty."  
  
"Keep talking."  
  
"Seventy-five."  
  
"And what else?"  
  
Harry blinked and Blaise groaned. "Potter, look at it this way. I'm doing a favor for a Griffindor. Not only a Griffindor, but bloody Harry Potter. There has to be more than money involved."  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Kittie."  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
He crossed his arms and sat back. "Just one night, Potter. That's all I ask."  
  
"Kittie is not a two dollar slut, and I'm not her bloody pimp!"  
  
"Then no deal."  
  
Harry bit his lip. He sat back. "Fine. What a shame too. She wants the tattoo on her back. So, if you did this, you'd get to see her without her shirt. But that's alright. I'm just going to talk to Dean-"  
  
The carriage stopped and Harry stood. Blaise grabbed his robes and threw him back in the seat.  
  
"Fine, Potter." He sighed. "What does she want?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry realized.  
  
"Do you think it'll be anything complicated?"  
  
"Knowing Kittie, probely."  
  
He shook his head. "No. Kittie should know art. And if it's a tattoo, the simplier, the better. Her tattoo will have more meaning than decorative."  
  
Harry nodded. Blaise stood. "I'm going to have to practice a little. When does she want the tattoo done?"  
  
"She doesn't know that I'm doing this. And I'll bring her to you on October 24. And don't say a word. The same goes for you, Torvald."  
  
Blaise nodded and stepped out. Grant stopped in front of him. "I'll keep my mouth shut, but I want ten galleons."  
  
"Fine." Harry pressed the money in his hands, and quickly hid the pouch before Grant saw the rest of the money inside. He nodded curtly, "Great doing buisness with you, Potter."  
  
"Yeah, great." Harry muttured, stepping out after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I asked this earlier. But what is that board game called? I already described it in chap. 4. check the A/N. Anyways, Review! (Ps.) Ravyn Nite, you are a GENIUS! That was excellent. I'm probely going to use it, or twist it alittle, and thanks for not putting your idea on the review list, I don't want to ruin it for everyone else. so, shhhhh. ! 


	7. Star, Fox, and Opal

(A/N) Hello people! I just met a guy named Draco. He's tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. That's just weird. And did I mention he's hot? Anyways, I promised him I wouldn't give out his phone number on this. Yes, I never thought I'd meet a punker guy who read HP. Right. Sorry,but I had to throw Draco in that. So, it's a ouija board? I think I got about seven answers. Thanks! It's always nice to be sure. Anyways, ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimers: Do I own Harry Potter? Circle the answer most probable. YES NO  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So why didn't you just go to Dean first?" Ron whispered, as a small, pale girl was sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry stopped clapping.  
  
"I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I?"  
  
"Because Blaise is more likely to know about tattoos than Dean." Ginny answered for him.  
  
Harry looked at her in suprise. "Are you eavesdropping?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ron blinked. "So you don't care that Kittie's getting her tattoo before you and Hermione?"  
  
"Not really. We didn't plan on getting them *together*."  
  
"Manson, Mary!" Harry looked up to see a skinny girl with jet black hair and a thin face sit on the stool.  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry clapped as the girl sat next to Ron. Harry shook her hand and she gaped at his scar.  
  
"You're-you're-"  
  
Harry gave her a small smile and nodded she continued to stutter, 'you're-you're-' and Kittie sighed.  
  
"Harry Potter. That's him alright. So, do you know any other words than 'you're'?"  
  
Harry shot Kittie a glare as Mary turned red and turned back to the sorting. Kittie looked suprised at his look. "What?"  
  
"That was rude."  
  
"And? At least I saved the girl from further embarressment with 'you're'. You didn't seem in any hurry to make her stop."  
  
Harry felt his face heat up. "Are you saying that I enjoy being gaped at? Like an animal at a zoo?!"  
  
He didn't realize that he was shouting and stood up. Kittie turned pink. She stood up and growled, "Yes. You're being bathed in publicity, and you're beginning to love it."  
  
Harry was suddenly aware that McGonagall had stopped yelling names and the entire Great Hall was staring at them. Harry sat down, but Kittie remained standing.  
  
"Kittie!" He hissed. "Start acting like Harry Potter's girlfriend, and *sit down*."  
  
Her face went from pink to red in a matter of seconds. "I can't believe you just said that! Keep this up, and Harry Potter won't have a girlfriend!"  
  
Turning angrily, she stomped out of the Feast, leaving the Great Hall to stare at her back.  
  
Hermione turned to the first years. "I promise. Not all prefects are like that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry angrily marched to the portriat after going to the kitchens to cool off. He stopped at the Fat Lady. "Password?"  
  
"Crud." No one told him the password, and everyone was still at the feast.  
  
"Sorry, Dear. That's not it."  
  
He angrily sighed and was just about to go to the Feast, but the portrait swung open. Kittie walked out and stopped at Harry. She left the portriat open and began walking away.  
  
Harry followed her and the Fat Lady yelled. Kittie looked at him. "Well? Are you going into the common room, or not?"  
  
"No. We need to talk." He shut the portriat and jogged to her. "Come on." He took her elbow and led her into an empty classroom.  
  
"What?" She asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Get this striaght. We both know what it's like to be stereo typed. The world thinks you can blow up Hogwarts, and they think that I'm the automatic hero. I'm not the arrogant prat you thought I was when we first met."  
  
"I know that, Harry. But, you have to start letting people know that. Take initiative. And drop the talking in third person thing. It's annoying."  
  
"I didn't talk in third person!"  
  
She sighed and quoted him. " 'Start acting like Harry Potter's girlfriend, and-"  
  
"Alright, alright! I was mad, okay?"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and her eyes flashed. "Kiss and make up?"  
  
"Get off." She growled, taking his arms off of her. "I'm still mad at you. Don't think that you can just 'talk' about it, and it's going to be okay. Give me a chance to cool off."  
  
She marched out of the room, going outside. Harry sighed and turned to the portriat. "Kittie- Wait!"  
  
"What?!" She spun around.  
  
"What's the password?"  
  
"Katicios Kneet!"  
  
The portriat swung open behind him at the mention of the password. She continued to walk outside as Harry climbed into the common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie felt her anger cool with the night air, as she stepped outside. She walked striaght to the cliff overlooking the ocean and drew her knees up.  
  
Her eyes scanned the sky and she stopped on the Big Dipper. Once again, her limps stiffened and her eyes glassed over, the way it always did when she read the stars. She blinked and shook her head.  
  
"Poor Ginny." She whispered to herself.  
  
She scanned the skies again and stopped at Orion's Belt. She began laughing, breaking her contact. Someone coughed behind her.  
  
"Star?! Have you finally gone insane?!" Ginny asked. She and Hermione sat on either side of her.  
  
"What did you read?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing." Kittie lied.  
  
She could never lie to them and Ginny scoffed. "Please. But that's alright. Will it change the future if you tell me what you read?"  
  
Kittie nodded. It was Hermione's turn to scoff. "Star-Gazing is a waste of time." Ginny and Kittie turned to her.  
  
"Well...you know..." She began stuttering.  
  
Kittie laughed. "It's alright, Opal. You wouldn't believe me if I told you, anyways."  
  
"Who's it about?" Ginny flipped on her back.  
  
"I just read your and Opal's star."  
  
"What did mine say?" Ginny asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
She whined. Hermione cocked her eyebrows. "What about mine?"  
  
"I thought Star-Gazing was a waste of time, 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione turned pink. "Yeah, well...you're the Seer. It's probely not a...a waste-"  
  
"Alright, Opal!" Kittie laughed. "You're going to be greatly affected by mail tomarrow. It's going to take your mind off of studies."  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "Perfect. Just perfect. What is it?"  
  
"I'm a very limited seer, Hermione. I don't know.  
  
Ginny sighed and stood up. Hermione cocked her eyebrows.  
  
"Are you leaving us, Fox?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "No. You two are coming with me. The feast's over."  
  
"Who's the new DADA teacher?" Kittie asked.  
  
Hermione and Ginny burst into giggles. Kittie blinked. "What?"  
  
"Bill!" They said together.  
  
"You're joking. Your brother, Bill?" Kittie gasped.  
  
"The one and only. Well, out of six, anyways." Ginny shrugged.  
  
"You're in for a hell of a year, Gin." Kittie laughed, walking towards the castle.  
  
"How's so?"  
  
"Face it. Bill's a cutie. Many, many girls are going to be pestering you about him."  
  
Ginny groaned. "Why can't they pester Ron?"  
  
"Because you're a girl. I suggest you hang around Draco more often. Maybe he'll scare them off."  
  
"Or attract them." Hermione giggled. Kittie and Ginny stopped to stare at her.  
  
"What? What did I say?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry groaned. Kittie sat across from him, but ignored his "Good Morning.". She was obviously still mad at him. About four owls landed on their table.  
  
"When did mail start coming in the morning?" Hermione asked, opening Witch Weekly. Kittie stared at Luka. The black owl was holding out a howler. Neville swallowed.  
  
"Run." Ginny advised. Kittie grabbed the scarlet envelope and sprinted out of the Great Hall. Harry followed her, but was nearly thrown back at the volume of Lupin's voice.  
  
"WHEN I GO OUT AT NIGHT, THE FIRST THING I DON'T WANT TO SEE IS A NAKED TEENAGER! POOR GINNY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. IF YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR PRANKS UNDER CONTROL THIS YEAR, I'LL PAINT YOUR ROOM PINK AGAIN! AND DON'T EXPECT IT TO GO BACK TO BLUE AGAIN! YOU'RE IN FOR A WEEK OF GROUNDING THIS SUMMER, WHEN YOU COME BACK!"  
  
The howler fell to Kittie's feet. "Ginny..." She growled. Ginny squealed and ran back into the Great Hall, Kittie at her heels. The students started to laugh, as Kittie jumped over the Hufflepuff's table, chasing Ginny.  
  
"Kittie! I'm sorry!" Ginny yelled over her shoulder, still running.  
  
"Nothing happened, huh? And I'm not the one who sent you to Diagon Alley! Draco did!" Kittie yelled, tackling her to the ground.  
  
She sat on her back and picked her nails, as Ginny kicked. "Kittie! Geroff!"  
  
Harry laughed and pulled Kittie off of Ginny. Ginny brushed herself off and looked at Kittie. "Sorry?"  
  
"Alright. But I'm going to get you back, when you least suspect it."  
  
"See?" Harry said, leading her back to their table. "Why can't you forgive me that easily?"  
  
She didn't answer and shrugged off his arm. He groaned. "Kittie! Talk to me!"  
  
Kittie sat down and looked at Hermione, who was slowly losing her color. She cursed. Ginny pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "What?"  
  
Hermione handed Harry the magazine. "Read. She's back." She squeaked.  
  
Harry read the article.  
  
*Yes, it is I, Rita Skeeter. Sorry for my absence for the past year, but I was very sick. Anyways, I'm back with vengence, and my main interest is Hogwarts. As everyone knows, term started yesterday. I have a very reliable source that tells me that a new fifth year transfered last year. Her name is Kittie Silcia. If the name is unfamiliar, then let me refresh your memory. Her parents were David and Melody Silcia. They both came from a long line of twisted blood. The blood included banshee, veela, nymph, fairy, werewolf, and mermaid. All of which, very powerful creatures. It is rumored that the creatures have combined into the young Kittie Silcia, making her very powerful and dark. Silcia is starting her sixth year of Hogwarts this year, which we all know Harry Potter is starting. Let's all hope Mr. Potter keeps an eye on her. No one knows what she's capable of. Until next time, this is Rita Skeeter.*  
  
Harry dropped the magazine and looked at Kittie. She and Ginny dived for the fallen article. Kittie got to it first and read it. She paled.  
  
"Who's her source?!" She whispered.  
  
"That's not true, is it, Kittie?" Neville asked, reading over her shoulder.  
  
She nodded. "Most of it."  
  
"What part isn't?"  
  
"I'm not powerful or dark. Just because the things in me were, doesn't mean I am."  
  
Neville swallowed and scooted away from her. "Neville! She's not dangerous!" Hermione said. He grinned sheepishly, but still kept his distance. Ginny read the article. Her jaw fell.  
  
"Kittie! She makes you sound like a monster!"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure she's going to attack Harry next."  
  
Harry jumped. "What?!"  
  
"Harry, we're an item. I'm supposely dark, and you practically lead the Light. We are one hell of a comparison. She'll have a field day!" Kittie sighed.  
  
"But-"  
  
McGonagall waved a schedule at Hermione before she could finish her sentence. She groaned. "Potions first."  
  
"Why would they do that, on the first day?" Ron groaned.  
  
Ginny beamed. "I got Bill first!"  
  
"Bill?" Harry asked blankly.  
  
Ron pointed to the teacher's table. Bill read a letter he just recieved, frowning. That explained why majority of the fifth year girls were giggling. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to Kittie. "Good luck."  
  
"Shut up. I think Bill might be a little more harder on you two, because you're family."  
  
"What?!" Ginny and Ron blanched together.  
  
"Think about it. It's obvious you're family. If he wants to prove he's not going to go easy on you because of it, then he's probely going to lie it down hard."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "But I'm the fragile angel, remember?"  
  
Ron suddenly realized that Pig was nibbling on his wrist. He took the letter and opened it. His jaw fell.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, snatching the letter out of his stunned hands. She read it and grinned.  
  
"I told-"  
  
"Don't say you told me so, Ginny." He growled.  
  
Kittie cocked her eyebrows. Ginny's grin widened. "Mum says Ron can get his eyebrow pierced, as long as Bill is with him."  
  
Hermione frowned. "You want your eyebrow done?"  
  
"No." Ron mumbled. "I just wanted to prove that Mum lets Ginny do more things than me."  
  
"Didn't go too well, did it?" Ginny teased.  
  
"Yeah, you sure showed us." Kittie snickered. He shot them both a glare before checking his watch.  
  
"Let's go. Snape will kill us if we're late."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Anyways, yes, I'm writing another story, but no, I'm not dropping this one. I think a few of you might come after me, if I did. I'll drop that one before I drop this. I mean, I can't just *stop*, now can I? So, you have nothing to worry about. Review! 


	8. I Can't Hear You!

(A/N) Hi people. I'm so flattered to have such insane stalkers. Not you guys,(but stalking's fine with me...) but this dude at school. I don't even know his name. I feel so wrong to say that. Anyways, didn't mean to throw my life into that, but ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimers: No, I don't own Kittie Silcia, but yes, I am the proud owner of Harry Pott-...wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GET A BLOODY ROOM, GUYS!" Ginny yelled. Kittie looked up from her book and cocked her eyebrows as Ginny poked her head in her room.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ginny sniffed. "My roommate is using the showers, and Hermione and Ron won't let me in her room. Can I use your shower?"  
  
Kittie laughed. "Sure. But the black towel is mine. It's got a Protection Charm on it."  
  
Ginny stepped in and showed her red towel. "I got my own. Wait. You put a Protective Charm on your *towel*?!"  
  
"I'm very protective of my towels, Fox."  
  
Shaking her head in disbelief, Ginny shut the bathroom door behind her.  
  
Kittie turned back to her book, and her door opened. Harry poked his head in. "Kittie?"  
  
"I'm not going to finish this book." Kittie mumbled, as Harry sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. Yes?"  
  
"Studying?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Harry bounced, making Kittie and the book jump. He laughed. "I'm bored."  
  
"Fascinating."  
  
"Kittie!"  
  
She sighed and Harry whined. "Alright! I guess you could study with me..."  
  
"Alright!" He flopped on his stomach next to her. He looked at the book. "Whatcha reading?"  
  
"Are you on another sugar high?!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"I'm not! Honest!" He threw his hands up in surrender. Shaking her head, Kittie began to read aloud.  
  
" 'One of the few Dark Witches is Ruby Kiltash. She reined all of Asia, from 1415 to 1643. Kiltash was murdered by her lover as she tried to take over Britian, for he was Britian's kin. His name was Konrad P-' " She shot Harry a look out of the corner of her eyes and did a double-take. "What are you staring at?" She asked, shifting uncomfortably under his stare. He grinned.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"Stop it." She tore her eyes from Harry's and began reading where she left off.  
  
" 'Peterson. He went to school at Hogarts' and he warned Griffindor of Kiltash's plan. When Kiltash killed Godric and Helga Hufflepuff, Peterson in turn killed her.' " She stopped as Harry kissed her cheek.  
  
"Harry! There's a fine line between studying and snogging!" She whined as Harry nuzzled her neck. 'But that line's getting kinda blurry now...' she thought, closing her eyes. Harry chuckled against her throat and sat back.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Know what?" She asked, a little flustered.  
  
"That line is getting blurry-"  
  
"I said that out loud?!"  
  
Harry laughed. "Yes."  
  
"I hate doing that."  
  
"Kittie?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Shut up." He kissed her, cutting off anymore conversation. The bathroom door opened and Ginny froze. She stared at Harry and Kittie as they continued to "study". Shaking her head, she yelled, "WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME ALL THE TIME?!"  
  
Kittie jumped away from Harry and stared at Ginny. "Sorry, Gin, but Harry and I-"  
  
Ginny shuddered. "I don't want to know what you were doing. But, next time, do you think you could wait for me to leave?!"  
  
Harry chuckled again, as Ginny ran out of the dorm. He turned to Kittie. "What did she mean?"  
  
"She was taking a shower in my-"  
  
"I figured that. I was talking about when she yelled."  
  
"That wasn't yelling. You should hear her and Ron. But, did you notice how it's always Ginny who walks in on everyone else?"  
  
"Sure. I'd think Ron flip if he walked in on her and Draco..."  
  
Kittie cocked her eyebrows.  
  
"What?!" He said quickly.  
  
"You called Draco by his first name. You're getting used to him, aren't you?"  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Let's keep studying. Where were we? Something about Griffindor?"  
  
Kittie shook her head and continued to read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry watched as Kittie brushed a strand of hair that had escaped her low ponytail behind her ear. He swallowed and tried to focus on her reading.  
  
"-so Kiltash sent...sent..." she yawned. She turned to Harry, suprised to see him staring at her again.  
  
"Why do you keep staring at me?!"  
  
Harry laughed and pulled a few strands of hair from her face. Her hair was tied into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, and her eyelids were slowly drooping. Her cheeks were pink from blushing and her lips were still swollen. She was also wearing a very large, green shirt, that reached her calves. She cocked her eyebrows, still waiting for an answer.  
  
"I already told you." He said quickly, running a finger across her bottom lip. Kittie's cheeks darkened and she closed her book with a snap.  
  
"It's late. Good night." She said quickly, standing up and stretching. Harry frowned and stood up.  
  
"You really are beautiful, you know."  
  
Kittie bit her lip and avioded his eyes. What was going on? She met the same compliment with teasings a second ago.  
  
"No. Erm, Good Night."  
  
"What do you mean, 'No'? You don't believe me?!"  
  
She sighed. "Good Night, Harry."  
  
Harry sighed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Fine. I'll leave. But I'll be stopping by late more often, if it means you're as beautiful as this."  
  
To his suprise, Kittie clutched her head and pulled away from him. "Will you stop saying that?!"  
  
Harry blinked. He reached up and pulled her hands from her head. "Kittie. If I said any different, I'd be lying. And you know I'd never lie to you." He raised her knuckles to his lips.  
  
Kittie quickly pulled her hand from his lips. "I'm really tired, Harry. I'll-I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Harry frowned again and nodded. "Fine. Good night." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and stepped out into the hallway. The door slammed behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell was I thinking, Myrtle?!" Kittie groaned, pulling her knees up to cradle her head. Mrytle clicked her tounge.  
  
"You know, most girls would have keeled over, had Harry Potter said that to them. But then again, you're not most girls. Maybe that's what Harry loves about you."  
  
Kittie looked up from her knees at the ghost. "What?"  
  
"I know that probely doesn't answer your question, but it's the truth. Harry just never acts like that around anyone else."  
  
Kittie sighed. "Then maybe I shouldn't be different. I'm scared, Mrytle. The last time someone loved me, they died because of it. I don't want that to happen to Harry."  
  
"You already had a first love?! Who? And why didn't you tell me?" Mrytle floated above the counter, hands on hips.  
  
"No! It wasn't that kind of...of...you know. It was my adopted sister."  
  
Mrytle floated down again. "Oh. Zoey, was it?"  
  
Kittie nodded. "And it's my fault-"  
  
"Stop it." Mrytle said sharply, making Kittie jump. "You know as well as I do that it wasn't."  
  
Kittie sighed and looked at her watch. "I got to go. It's late."  
  
"You didn't seem to care that it was nearly midnight when you burst in here, needing to talk!"  
  
"I know. I owe you, Mrytle." She turned to the door and stopped. She turned back around.  
  
"Mrytle?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you...er...do you think that I could possibly be in...em...you know, with Harry?"  
  
"No, I don't know. In what?!"  
  
Kittie bit her lip. "In love."  
  
Mrytle laughed. "It's about time you caught on!"  
  
"What?! You think I am too?!"  
  
"Too?"  
  
"Ginny and Hermione won't shut up about it."  
  
"Ginny and Hermione know what they're talking about."  
  
Kittie rubbed her temples. "Well, you're wrong. People like me can't fall in...er...you know."  
  
She glanced at her watch and ran out of the bathroom, before Mrytle could answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco leaned out his window and rubbed his temples. He couldn't sleep. He never should have listened to Ginny. Now her weird story was going to keep him up all night. He opened his eyes to see a small, pixie- like girl run out of the castle. She kept running until she reached a large oak tree. She flopped down under it's branches and drew up her knees. Draco blinked.  
  
Kittie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie wrapped her arms tighter around her as the coming October wind blew her hair wild. Someone cleared their throat and sat next to her. Kittie looked up from her arms.  
  
"Can't sleep?" She asked, as Draco crossed his arms and leaned back.  
  
"Nope. What about you?"  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"At one o' clock in the morning? About what?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
Draco immediatly covered his ears and said loudly, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"  
  
"DRACO!" She yelled over him and he dropped his hands and turned to her.  
  
"Sorry. But the 'Potter' thing is not my department."  
  
"That's alright, but I don't think the Hufflepuffs heard you."  
  
He turned pink and twisted his hands. "So, what happened between you and Harry?"  
  
Kittie's lips twitched as Draco said Harry's first name. She shrugged it off and answered, "I don't know. Harry was just being his usual sweet self and I lost it."  
  
Draco gagged. " 'Usual sweet self' ? Kittie, I'm sure you've lost it."  
  
Kittie stared at him, searching his face.  
  
"What?" He jumped.  
  
"What about you and Ginny? I know she's the reason you can't sleep."  
  
"You're in love with Harry." Draco said quickly, to change the subject.  
  
"NO I'M NOT!" She yelled. Draco covered her mouth. "Alright! You don't indicate that I'm in...you know...with Ginny, vise versa. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." They shook hands and Kittie stretched.  
  
"Well, I've had my midnight run, good night." She stood up and began to walk off.  
  
"If you say so! I still can't sleep!" Draco called after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Anyways, I'm trying a plot thingie here. So, this is basically just a filler, or something. I'm really tired, so I'm not planning on making alot of sense. Review! 


	9. Suprise!

(A/N) Hi people. I wish I could answer all your questions, but it'll ruin my little suprise. So just bear with me, it will be okay. Anyways, ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything Harry Potter-ish. Except Strip Go Fish. Though not in this chappie. Strip Go Fish isn't Harry Potter-ish anyways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie yawned and stretched. She opened her eyes and screamed. Hermione and Ginny were standing by her bed with a huge banner the read, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STAR!". They broke into grins.  
  
"It's about time you woke up, Birthday Girl. We haven't moved for about an hour!" Ginny whined, shifting onto her other foot.  
  
"Well, good morning to you too, Gin." Kittie yawned. She stood up and hugged both Ginny and Hermione. She looked around.  
  
"Is it just you two?"  
  
"Well, Harry and Ron are practicing Quidditch." Hermione mumbled. Kittie frowned. Harry and Ron had practically lived on the pitch, since they found out that Ginny and Ron were the new beaters. Parvati and Lavender were Kittie's fellow Chasers, while Dennis Creevey turned out to be an excellent Keeper.  
  
"Don't they know what today is?"  
  
Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances. "I'm sure they do!" Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Yeah! They're probely just...just..." Ginny trailed off. Kittie sighed.  
  
"Well, what are we doing today?"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
Kittie pulled on a shirt. "I don't know. I always wanted to explore the castle."  
  
The girls smiled. "Great! But I'm just going to get something..." Hermione ran out of the room. Kittie turned to Ginny.  
  
"What does she need to get?"  
  
"A book, probely."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny grabbed Hermione and Kittie's arm, leading them down the corridor, skipping. Hermione pulled her arm out of her grasp and took out a old piece of parchment. Ginny and Kittie stopped.  
  
"I've seen that before! That's used to be the twins'! But, 'Mione? What are you doing with it?"  
  
"I took it from Harry's room."  
  
Kittie and Ginny stared at her.  
  
"What?!" Hermione jumped. When they didn't answer her, she pressed the parchment flat against the wall at tapped it with her wand. "I soloemnly swear to be up to no good!"  
  
Kittie and Ginny's eyes widened as the lines spread over the parchment. "Wow." Kittie managed to breathe. She took the map from Hermione.  
  
She scanned the map. "Well, we're in front of the back enterance to the dungons." She watched as the dot named, 'Harry Potter' ran up to the Griffindor Tower. He stopped to talk to 'Draco Malfoy' which was doing something next to the fireplace. He then ran to the boys' dormitories.  
  
Ginny whined, snapping Kittie out of watching the dots.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Look." She pointed to two dots walking towards her. Pansy Parkinson and Alvira Nott.  
  
Kittie quickly folded the map and put it in her back pocket. Pansy chuckled at her back. "Well, I hope your enjoying your birthday, Silcia, because Slytherin is going to destroy you, in tomarrow's match."  
  
"Save your breathe for tomarrow, Parkinson."  
  
She and Alvira sneered. Alvira turned to Hermione. "I see you didn't make the team again, Mudblood."  
  
Ginny and Kittie both took a step forward, but Hermione slapped her first. She turned to her suprised friends. "Well? Let's go. Let's not let these trash ruin your birthday."  
  
She continued to walk past the dungons, Kittie and Ginny tagging behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I still can't believe we got lost!" Hermione wailed. "This is the reason I brought the map!"  
  
Ginny scanned the paper, as Kittie continued to climb the rough wall. It gave a large shudder and few second years at the corridor at the top of the wall screamed. Kittie smiled. "I'm sorry if I'm tickling you." she whispered to it.  
  
"Are you talking to the wall, Kittie?!" Ginny called.  
  
"Well, I'm tickling it!"  
  
"Just keep climbing!"  
  
Kittie grumbled and pulled herself up. 'How do I get myself in this?!' she wondered, pulling herself over the railing. She dusted herself off and turned to a group of stunned Ravenclaws.  
  
"Do you know where we are?"  
  
They exchanged worried looks and someone nudged a small, first year forward. She took a deep breathe and squeaked, "You're outside the Ravenclaw common room." She pointed to a statue about two yards away. A second year gasped and whispered, "You're such an idiot, Cassie! That's Kittie Silcia! Now we're all as good as dead!"  
  
Kittie rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for this. It was almost time for dinner and she was starving. She leaned back over the railing.  
  
"We're in front of the common room of the Ravenclaws!" She called. Ginny frowned at the map.  
  
"No, we're not!" Hermione sighed and looked over her shoulder. Groaning, she reached forward and turned the map right-side up. Ginny grinned, sheepishly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie turned towards the Great Hall, but Hermione and Ginny grabbed her arms. "Where are you going?!"  
  
"Um...dinner?" Kittie cocked her eyebrows.  
  
Hermione shook her head roughly. "No. You're taking a shower first."  
  
"Why do I have to take a shower for dinner?"  
  
"Because your muscles hurt from wall climbing, and hot water helps."  
  
"My muscles don't-"  
  
"YES, THEY DO!" Ginny yelled. Hermione laughed nervously. Kittie narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
"Besides!" Hermione suddenly said. "I need to return Harry's map before he realizes it's gone." Kittie sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine, let's go drop the map off, and I'll take a shower."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Ginny exchanged smiles behind Kittie's back as they reached the portrait. The Fat Lady cocked her eyebrows. "There you are, Ms. Silcia! Everyone is w-" But she stopped, seeing Hermione and Ginny desperatly shaking their heads.  
  
"Um, I mean...Password?" She said, straightening up. Kittie turned to Ginny and Hermione. "What's going on?!" she repeated.  
  
"I said, 'Password'?" The Fat Lady called her attention back. Kittie sighed.  
  
"Jubricious Jelly Beans." The portriat swung open and Kittie stepped in. She squinted through the darkness.  
  
"What happened to the lights?" She asked Hermione and Ginny. But they didn't answer.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"SUPRISE!" The lights were relit and Kittie leaned back on the wall in suprise. The entire house of Griffindor and a few people from the other houses grinned at her stunned suprise.  
  
Harry grinned and stepped forward. Ginny and Hermione grinned at her from behind her. Something was pounding in Kittie's chest, which she assumed was her stomach, because it sure wasn't where it was supposed to be. Harry put an arm around her waist and steadied her.  
  
The common room froze their grins, waiting for her response.  
  
"Holy shit." She finally managed to squeak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry smiled at her stunned expression as she finally spoke and laughter broke out across the common room. The music kicked up and Harry put his arms around her waist.  
  
"This was your idea, wasn't it?!" She crossed her arms and leaned back, to cock her eyebrows at him.  
  
"It was Ginny and Hermione's too. They were supposed to find a way to distract you the entire day, while we set up." He gestured to the scarlet and gold streamers.  
  
Kittie spun away from him, suddenly, moving her hips with the music. She winked and gestured for him to dance with her. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and rocked her slowly, despite of the fast beat. She closed her eyes lazily.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Kittie." He whispered.  
  
After about an hour, Harry took his last bite of pizza and pulled on Kittie's hand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on."  
  
She grabbed her soda and let him lead her out of the party, unnoticed. He shut the portriat behind them and pulled her down to the dungons.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm giving you you're birthday present."  
  
He stopped at a door and turned to her. He raised her lips to his, and after pulling away, Kittie cocked her eyebrows.  
  
"That wasn't your present."  
  
"Damn it. What could be better than that?" She smiled but stopped herself. She cleared her throat. "So what are we waiting for?"  
  
"Just watch." He opened the door and Blaise stood up. Kittie walked in and shot Harry a confused look.  
  
Blaise sighed. "Well? What are you waiting for? Tell me what you want."  
  
Kittie turned to Harry. He smiled. "For your tattoo."  
  
"You're joking!"  
  
His smile widened. He nodded her forward.  
  
"Take off your shirt." Blaise sighed taking out his wand and a bottle of potion.  
  
Kittie hesitated and shot Harry a look that clearly said she wasn't happy about that part. But she finally pulled off her shirt and Blaise dropped his wand.  
  
"Well? Wha-What do you want?"  
  
Harry shot him a look of warning. Kittie grinned. "I'm not telling you until Harry leaves. I want it to be a suprise."  
  
Harry frowned and pulled her aside. "Kittie? Are you sure you want to be alone with Blaise Zabini, with your shirt off?"  
  
"Harry! I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself!" She gave him a light punch in the stomach for emphasis.  
  
"Fine, then. But I'll be right outside this door if you need anything." He shot Blaise one more look of warning before shutting the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry checked his watch. He'd already counted the money nine times and it was nearly ten. How long did it take for Kittie to get a tattoo?  
  
Finally, the door opened and Blaise poked his head out. Harry leapt to his feet. "Is she done?!"  
  
"Yeah. Kittie's got taste. Except for..." He made a face and shook it off. "Anyways, I want my money before I let you see her."  
  
Harry pressed the bag into his hands and shoved past him. Kittie was pulling her shirt back on and she smiled at Harry.  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"Not really. Other than the fact that needles jumped in and out of my skin, of course." She winced and Harry shifted.  
  
"Can I...er...Can I see it?"  
  
She smiled and turned around, raising her shirt up.  
  
Harry studied it. Of course. A Griffindor Lion. The lion's head was reared back, as if roaring at something behind it. It was scarlet, with gold outlines. A strange, black, twisted design followed around the lion's curve, tail, head, legs, and body without touching it. Harry lightly touched it and Kittie jumped.  
  
"Your hands are cold!"  
  
Harry laughed and she dropped her shirt. She turned to Blaise.  
  
"Thanks, Zabini."  
  
"Just don't expect me to do it again." He growled after their backs, still counting his money.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There you are, Kittie!" Ginny yelled over the music. "You forgot to open your presents!"  
  
"I just got one!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I JUST GOT ONE!"  
  
Ginny cocked her eyebrows and Hermione appeared at her side.  
  
"Let's see it then!"  
  
Kittie turned around and lifted the back of her shirt to show the lion.  
  
"Oh, wow, Kittie! It looks great!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie woke up the next morning and smiled at her reflection. It cocked it's eyebrows, but thankfully, didn't say anything.  
  
Something hit her window. Kittie frowned and opened it, just as another small pebble flew in. She poked her out and her frown disappeared at Harry's suprised face.  
  
"Harry? What do you think you're doing?!" She called.  
  
He dropped his handful of pebbles. "Um...I just...I just..."  
  
"You just?"  
  
"Well, er, good morning!"  
  
She laughed. "Is there a reason you're sitting under my window?"  
  
"Well, actually,..." But he stopped and suddenly paled.  
  
A woman with jewels in her glasses and bright pink robes grinned toothly at him. The photographer behind her began taking pictures. Harry put his arm up to the flash and turned to the woman.  
  
Kittie watched as her grin began to slowly vanish with each word he said. Finally, she striaghtened her robes and spun on her heel. Only then did the man behind the camera stop taking pictures so he could run after her. Harry turned back to Kittie.  
  
"Who was that?!" She called down to him.  
  
"Rita Skeeter!" He rubbed the back of his neck and adjusted his scarlet robes. "I'll see you at breakfast!"  
  
Kittie nodded and watched him walk back into the castle. Sighing, she walked in her bathroom and turned on a shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting next to Harry, the first thing she said was, "What were you and Rita Skeeter talking about?"  
  
"The match. You. She wanted to know if you were a good chaser. I told her that she could go to the match and see for herself."  
  
Kittie cocked her eyebrows. "That was rude." Hermione snorted into her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Rude? Kittie, Skeeters' a monster! What does Dumbledore think he's playing at letting her in the school?"  
  
Harry checked his watch and an owl landed in front of his plate. He took the letter and choked on his toast. As he continued to cough, he handed Kittie the letter, as she patted his back.  
  
"Harry! You're captian!" She squealed.  
  
Hermione grabbed the letter and Ron and Ginny read over her shoulder.  
  
"Whoa, Harry. This is excellent!" Ron said, unethusiasticly, his grin becoming frozen.  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped. "Why did she wait until the day of our first match to tell you this?!"  
  
"I don't know." Harry managed to rasp.  
  
Kittie smiled. "She wants to give you a little motivation."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry ducked as a bludger shot past his ear. Ginny shot it towards Pansy. Pansy screamed as she dropped the quaffle. Parvati caught it and shot the other direction, passing it back and forth with Kittie.  
  
Harry watched as Kittie scored. She and Parvati exchanged high-fives, and Blaise (the new beater) took the opportunity to chuck a bludger at her. Kittie turned suddenly and put her hands out in front of her. The bludger drove into her palms, and Kittie let her arms go back far enough so that her hands were in front of her stomach. From the look on her face, the bludger was nearly breaking her wrists.  
  
She suddenly laid back, so that she was flat against her broom and the bludger flew over her head. Madame Hooch's whistle blew for a penalty shot.  
  
Lee Jordan laughed. He had convinced Dumbledore to pay him to commentary, and was back at Hogwarts for every match.  
  
Lavender took the shot and cheered with the rest of the crowd as she scored.  
  
Harry suddenly shot forward, towards Draco's knee. Draco looked suprised as Harry shot towards him. "Potter?! What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
But, Harry ignored him, and flew lower. As he passed under him, he reached up and grabbed the snitch, that was hovering by Draco's calf.  
  
The whistle blew, and Kittie and Ginny reached him first. Ron mussed his hair, and just over the cheers and screams, he could hear Lee yell, "180-0!! That has to be the worst defeat ever for the Slytherins!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ok. I'm going to through some ouija board action in the next chappie. Review! (I need ideas of who they could contact.) 


	10. Are you two in love?

(A/N) Hi people! You guys have some pretty intersesting ideas for who to contact in this. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do, but I'm just going to play it by ear. Anyways, ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, and I wish I had an Ouija board....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie sank her teeth into Ginny's finger.  
  
"OW! Kittie! It was a figure of expression!"  
  
Kittie shrugged and sat back. Hermione yawned and Ginny grinned evilly, still nursing her finger.  
  
"What's the matter, Opal? Are you actually tired of studying?! Someone write this down! On November 13, 1996, Hermione Granger actually got tired of studying. Does someone have a quill?!"  
  
Hermione shot her a scowl as Madame Pinch 'shhh'-ed them. Hermione sighed. "I've read this book about a million times already. I'm bored and I've already finished all my homework. Kittie? What are you doing?"  
  
Kittie looked up from her parchment. "Oh. Just some extra work."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Ms. Weasley! Will you please keep it down?! This is a library! NO YELLING!!" The librarian threw down the rag she was using to dust a large book and stomped into a back room.  
  
Ginny ignored her and turned back to Kittie, who was trying to hide the parchment. Hermione snatched it and held it up.  
  
"Kittie? What does this mean?!" There were Egyptian symbols covering the page. Ginny looked over her shoulder. "I've seen Egyptian before, Kit. But these are different. What are they?"  
  
Kittie turned pink. "Um, they're newly discovered writings. They found a guide in Thebes, and they're comparing it to Ancient Greek writings. I was just copying it, so I could study it in my room."  
  
Ginny cocked her eyebrows. Hermione paled. "I'm leaving. I suggest you two do the same. If you want me, I'll be in my room." She quickly grabbed her bags and ran out of the library.  
  
"What's her problem?"  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"Ah! Virginia Weasley, is it?" Rita Skeeter's manicured hand appeared on Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"Er- Ginny."  
  
She took the answer as an invitation, and sat next to her. Kittie sank behind her book.  
  
"Can I ask you a couple questions?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You're a friend of Harry Potter's, aren't you?"  
  
Ginny crossed her arms. "Yes, but if your looking for dirt, go talk to one of the teachers. I see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil."  
  
Rita jumped back in suprise, and the photographer started taking pictures like crazy. Ginny closed her book with a snap. Rita pulled Kittie's book down.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchens?" She asked, taking in Kittie's small form and pointed ears. Ginny frowned.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, she's a house-elf, isn't she?"  
  
Kittie spoke up. "Do you usually choose your first article of the school year on house-elves?"  
  
Rita's eyes flashed. "Kittie Silcia! Of course, I see it now. But she never told me you were so...short."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Ah, I never reveal my sources."  
  
Kittie slid the book in her bag, and shoved the camera out of her face. "Fine, keep your source to yourself and leave us alone."  
  
Swinging their bags over their shoulders, Kittie and Ginny stalked out of the library, leaving the reporter gaping behind them. As the library doors closed behind them, they exchanged high-fives and headed for the dungons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry let the black crystal hang from his fist. Holding it up to the sun, he could see a single tear drop rolling inside of it. The sunlight hit the crystal, and a scene reflected on the floor.  
  
Kittie was looking down a corridor. She shot a look at Ginny and they tip toed down the dungons. Harry watched all of this through Kittie's eyes. The scene was slightly blurry and Harry sighed, pulling the Soul Crystal around his neck.  
  
He jumped a little as the cool chain hit his neck. He tucked the black crystal beneath his shirt. The scenes were always clearer in the moonlight. He pulled on his cloak and grabbed his broom, when an owl landed on his head post.  
  
Harry read the letter and frowned. Tutor?  
  
-Mr. Potter  
  
I must ask you a very important favor. You are one of the top scores in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Some Hufflepuff first years have been having trouble in the subject, and I must ask you to tutor them. Send your answer back, as soon as possible.  
  
-Minerva McGonagall  
  
Harry sighed again and shrugged. It couldn't hurt. He wrote back that he'd do it, and reached for his books, putting his Firebolt back in his trunk. The Headmistress wrote him back immediatly.  
  
-Thank you. Tutoring sessions are on Monday, Tuesdays, and Thursdays from six to eight. Meet your students in the Muggle Studies class on Monday. You are allowed to bring a friend, if you think they could help you tutor. I get as much as one complaint from a student, the privlege will be taken away.  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief, and opened his DADA book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione rolled onto her back, holding her book over her. Her bedroom door crashed open and Ginny ran in, holding a box.  
  
"What's that? Where's Kittie?"  
  
"She took a shower and I got this. She doesn't know about it yet."  
  
"What is it, and who'd you get it from?"  
  
"Draco." She opened the box and unfolded the board. A pointer slid across the letters and numbers.  
  
"Ginny! That's a Ouija board!"  
  
She nodded, excitedly. "I want to try it out. Draco said he got it for his birthday, but it doesn't do anything. Maybe it'll work for us!"  
  
"Ginny, we could get into so much trouble. We aren't allowed to have these!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we could unlock the doors between the underworld and here! What if the ghost or spirit is violent?"  
  
"Then we'll stop talking immediatly!"  
  
"Ginny? Hermione? What's going on?" Kittie stuck her head in the door, her hair still wet from the shower. She looked at the Ouija board and her eyes widened.  
  
Hermione studied it. It did sound fun. Kittie closed the door firmly behind her. Hermione gave her a small smile. "Kittie? Want to play?"  
  
Kittie looked at her as if she'd had gone insane. "Are you mad? I'm not touching that!"  
  
"But Kittie!" Ginny whined. "It didn't work for Draco because he's not a Seer. Maybe we need one to make it work!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please Kittie?! If anything happens, we can just stop..."  
  
"No, you can't just 'stop'! There are alot of things you have to do before you just 'stop'."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like, the spirit has to say 'good-bye' before we can stop. Or we have to ask permission to stop. What if it doesn't let us?"  
  
"What will happen if we don't do any of that?"  
  
"I don't want to find out!"  
  
Hermione and Ginny both huffed and crossed her arms. A slow smile played on Ginny's lips.  
  
"What's the matter, Star? Are you scared that it will reveal that you're in love with Har-"  
  
"Don't go there, Fox." Kittie growled.  
  
"Then prove to the both of us that you have nothing to hide, and play."  
  
Kittie stared at her for a few seconds before grabbing three candles. "Let's get this over with."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie bit her lip and placed her fingers lightly on the pointer last. Electric shocks shot up her arms and she yanked her hands away. Hermione and Ginny looked up, suprised.  
  
"Kittie! Relax! It's just a game, remember?" Ginny huffed.  
  
Kittie nodded and placed her fingers on the pointer again. Nothing happened that time.  
  
"Can we come in?" She squeaked.  
  
At first, nothing happened. Then, slowly, the pointer began to make small circles. The circles grew and it finally stopped.  
  
"Kittie? Are you doing that?" Hermione squeaked.  
  
Kittie shook her head. The pointer slowly stopped on YES.  
  
"Um, how are you doing?" Kittie asked, uncomfortably.  
  
HA HA.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?"  
  
YOU DONT WANT TO DO THIS.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
YES.  
  
Ginny grinned and in the candlelight, she could see Kittie's face was slowly losing her color.  
  
"Ask who it is!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The pointer hesitated.  
  
GUESS.  
  
"Can I ask questions to guess who you are?"  
  
YES.  
  
"Um, are you dead?"  
  
YES.  
  
"Duh!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course he's dead! Stop wasting questions!"  
  
Kittie turned back to the pointer. "Are you male?"  
  
YES.  
  
"Were you married when you died?"  
  
Again it hesitated. YES-NO  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
MAYBE.  
  
"Damn it. Anyways, did you die in this century?"  
  
NO.  
  
"Did you die during the time Hogwarts' was founded?"  
  
YES.  
  
"Oh, okay. Um, did you die before or after this school was founded?"  
  
AFTER.  
  
"Okay, are you one of the founders?"  
  
A long hesitation. "Hello? Are you still there?"  
  
YES.  
  
"Well?"  
  
YES.  
  
Hermione squealed, and the three girls took their hands of the pointer. Kittie bit her lip. "I think we should stop."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Think about it. One of the male founders. It's either Slytherin or Griffindor. If it's Slytherin, then it's an evil spirit."  
  
"Well, okay. But let's ask to leave first."  
  
As soon as their fingers touched the pointer again, it moved to, DONT LEAVE.  
  
Kittie swallowed. "Why shouldn't we?"  
  
GODRIC.  
  
"We're supposed to believe that you're Godric Griffindor?"  
  
YES.  
  
She sighed. "Alright. Then how did you die?" She asked, a sly smile playing on her lips.  
  
KILTASH.  
  
Ginny and Hermione frowned. "What's a Kiltash?"  
  
"What's a Kiltash?" Kittie repeated.  
  
ASIAN EMPERESS.  
  
Kittie dropped her hands from the pointer again. "He's telling the truth."  
  
Hermione and Ginny swallowed and turned back to the pointer.  
  
"Come on, Kittie."  
  
Kittie sighed and put her fingers back on the pointer.  
  
"So, can you tell me what happened to Peterson?"  
  
NO.  
  
"Why?"  
  
SECRET.  
  
"What?! What secret?  
  
GOOD BYE.  
  
"No! Wait!" But the pointer didn't move. Kittie sighed and stood up. Hermione relit the torches and Ginny put the board back into the box.  
  
"Wait until Draco hears about this!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry turned to the first years. There were about nine of them. And they looked as nervous as he did. Kittie shot him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Er...Hi. I'm Harry Potter. And this is Kittie Silcia."  
  
All nine of them jumped away from her at the same time. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, just for future reference, everything Rita Skeeter writes is always false. I'm not dangerous."  
  
This seemed to calm a few of them, but every once in a while, they'd shoot nervous stares at her.  
  
"So, I'm tutoring you in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Take a seat, don't stand for the next two hours."  
  
They slowly slid into the seats at the front of the class.  
  
He turned to Kittie. "Now what?" He muttured. She smiled and jumped off the teacher desk she was sitting on. "Get to know them."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Watch."  
  
She turned to the students. "Alright, since this is the first evening of your tutoring session, why don't we play a game?"  
  
All nine of them perked up instantly. "A name-game?" A girl squeaked.  
  
"Yes. We'll go around the room. Tell us your name, your favorite subject, if you play Quidditch, what position, and anything else you want to add. Let's start with Harry."  
  
Harry blinked at her. "Er. I'm Harry Potter. My favorite subject is DADA. I play Seeker for Griffindor and...my favorite hobby is flying. Oh, and I can't play chess worth anything."  
  
To his relief, the first years laughed and Kittie smiled. "Kittie?"  
  
"Alright. I'm Kittie Silcia and my favorite subject is History of Magic. I play Chaser for Griffindor and I'm terrified of the color pink."  
  
The kids laughed again. Harry felt himself relaxing and he pointed to a small, blonde girl in the front row. "How about you?"  
  
"Um, I'm-I'm Jennifer Kirby. My favorite subject is Charms, and I can't play Quidditch, but I'm the best chess player in here."  
  
Another round of laughter. The girl next to her smiled.  
  
"I'm Kimberly Gardiner. My favorite subject is Care of Magical Creatures, though I haven't taken it yet. And I'm planning on playing Seeker for Hufflepuff sometime. Oh, and I'm very good at drawing."  
  
"I'm Terence Hubbie. My subject is Potions. As much as the teacher hates me, I'm still the top of my class. I'm a Keeper, but I don't think I'm good enough to be on the team. And I...I swim."  
  
"I'm Denice Harper. I like History of Magic, too. I'm also a Seeker. I don't want to be on the team, though. And I can't stand the mixure of yellow and green. It's a crime of nature, I tell you."  
  
Kittie laughed with the rest of the class. "I like her." she whispered to Harry.  
  
"I'm Honey Dewicle. My favorite subject is Transfiguration. I'm not a Quidditch player, but I love to watch. And I'd give Jennifer a run for her money, in chess."  
  
"Keith Brillibont. I'm a Herbology person. I'm very clumsy on a broom and like to keep my feet on the floor, thanks. I don't really have a hobby, except maybe playing pranks, but that doesn't count, does it?"  
  
"It counts." Harry laughed.  
  
"I'm Willy Brillibont, and I'm Keith's twin, but we're not identical. I'm a complete slacker and my subject is Breaks. I'm a master Beater and I'm sure I'm going to be on the team next year. Oh, and I think Kittie's cute." His face turned red and he sat down immediatly.  
  
Harry laughed and put his arm around Kittie's back. "She's taken."  
  
More laughter. A tall boy with blonde hair stood up.  
  
"I'm Nathan Roodwinkle. I like DADA, even though I don't get it. I'm a decent Seeker, but not good enough for the team. I'm planning on being an Auror, as soon as I can understand the class."  
  
The last, short girl with brown hair and large, brown eyes stood up. "Ananda Uplitel. I'm a brain when it comes to Charms. I like Quidditch, but I can't play. I just like being on a broom. And I like...I like to fight." She put her fists up and the class burst into laughter. She grinned and sat back down.  
  
"Ananda? That's a cool name." Kittie smiled.  
  
Ananda smiled back. "Not cooler than Kittie."  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "So, what did Bil-er- Professor Weasley try to teach you guys today?"  
  
"Mostly curses."  
  
"What kind of curses?"  
  
"Hard ones. The one's in our books."  
  
Harry laughed and opened Willy's book. "Well, which one do you want to start with?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie helped usher the Hufflepuffs to their common room, because they still didn't know much of the castle. Kittie had to literally threaten Harry to send him to Griffindor Tower. They stopped at a painting of Violet. She blinked. "You!"  
  
"Yes, me. I'm returning the Tutored Ones." she turned to first years. "I'll hope to see you guys tomarrow. But it's Harry who's tutoring you."  
  
Jennifer scratched the back of her neck. "Kittie? Do you want to come in for a game of chess or something?" Kittie laughed, but shook her head.  
  
"Sorry, but I got to get back to my dorm."  
  
Honey spoke up. "You're with Harry Potter?" She blurted.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She swooned. "Are you two in love?" Willy and Keith gagged together. Kittie turned pink.  
  
"Um, good night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Alrighty then. Anyways, I'm going to try to put my little suprise thingie into action next chappie. It's going to be alittle twisted. REVIEW!! 


	11. Fox's Mourning

(A/N) Ekk! The web site is screwing up! So, that means I get to work on two chappies. Hmm. Maybe I'll post them at the same time.... Anyways, ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter or anything. Well, of course I own some things, but...you get it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're such a tease." Hermione rolled her eyes. Kittie cocked her eyebrows.   
  
"A tease? Because I'm wearing a skirt? Do you know how much pleading Harry had to do to get me in this?!"  
  
She pulled uncomfortably on her skirt. It was plaid, but ended halfway up her thighs. She was wearing fish net hose, and her boots ended with studs under her knees. Hermione smiled at them. "Platforms?"  
  
"Hey, they make me tall. I'd request all short people have at least one pair." Kittie blew a tread lock out of her eyes. Someone stumbled down the stairs. Harry gaped.  
  
"You're wearing a skirt!"  
  
"Nice eye there, seeker." She smiled. Harry blinked. "Well, you said you weren't!"  
  
"Yeah, but that'd be too predictable."  
  
Ron yawned and stretched behind Harry. "Harry? What's the hold-up? You're blocking the common ro- Kittie?! Is that a skirt?"  
  
"Come on!" Kittie sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny ran through the hallways, blinded by her tears. She ignored everyone she ran into and stopped in front of the portrait. "Numbrit Raticious!"  
  
She flew up the stairs and buried her face into Kittie's neck. Kittie stumbled, slightly, in suprise. "Gin? Fox? Buddy? What's wrong?"  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"What happened to Draco?"  
  
Hermione pulled Ginny off, as she began to cut off Kittie's air supply. "Nothing...The bastard dumped me!"  
  
Ron cursed and ran for the door. Harry grabbed the back of his robes. "Ron!"  
  
Kittie gave a still sobbing Ginny a quick peck before helping Harry shove Ron into a chair. Hermione pointed her wand at him, and ropes tied him to the chair. Kittie stepped in front of him.  
  
"Ron. You should be proud of yourself. This is what you wanted, isn't it?"  
  
He blanched. "You actually think that I want to see my sister cry like that?!"  
  
Kittie put both of her hands on her hips. "You didn't seem to care when you were giving Draco a hard time. Let me talk to him. It's only fair. You owe it to Fox." Harry frowned. Hermione gave Kittie a look that said that she clearly let something slip. Kittie bit her lip and ran out of the common room. Ron turned to Hermione.  
  
"Who's Fox?"  
  
She looked down. "It's Ginny's nickname."  
  
Ginny sat back and dabbed her eyes. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry like that..."  
  
"Fox? Who came up with Fox?" Harry asked, handing Ginny a box of tissues.  
  
"Kittie. I mean foxes are known for their cunningness, as Ginny is. And her hair is orange."  
  
"Is not! It's RED!!" Ginny yelled. Harry laughed. Ginny was definatly not one to mope in front of people.  
  
"Same thing. Anyways, I'm Opal."  
  
"Opal?!"  
  
"Yeah. Ginny came up with it."  
  
"I named her after the fire opals. Their white and pure, with orange streaks. And Hermione's got a rule book by her bed, yet she has her own little evil streaks..."  
  
Hermione snorted. "The book's not by my bed. It's in my trunk."  
  
"Only because it made Kittie nervous."  
  
"Speaking of Kittie, what's her name?" Harry cut off their flow of conservation.  
  
"Star. And that one is self-explanitory. Opal came up with it."  
  
"You make me sound lame." Hermione sniffed.  
  
"Well, that's because you are."  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Ginny gave her a weak smile. "I'm allowed to tease you. I have something you don't."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Freedom." Ginny smiled and spread her arms out.  
  
"That's not what you were saying a second ago..."  
  
Kittie trudged into the room, rubbing her temples. "Draco's not dumb. He's hiding."  
  
"Figures. The coward."  
  
"Watch it, Gin. You're still in mourning."  
  
"I know. I'm covering and I'm allowed to."  
  
"You seem to be allowed to do a lot of things now. Maybe I should consider being single..." Hermione trailed off, thoughtfully. Ron blanched again. "Oi!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Ron. I forgot you were there." She smiled, but looked suprised at Ron's angry look.  
  
Kittie and Ginny both grimanced and pulled Harry back up to the dorms. "Harry, I'll see you at breakfast." Kittie said quickly as Ron and Hermione began yelling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny stared down at her breakfast. Kittie cocked her eyebrows. "Gin? Lost your appetite?"  
  
She pushed her food away and looked across the room at the Slytherin table. Draco caught her eye and automatically put his arm around Pansy. Ginny looked down at the table again. "He doesn't waste anytime, does he?"  
  
"You know that's just an act, Ginny. He hates her. He's just using her."  
  
Ginny nodded, but Kittie caught the tear rolling down her cheek. "Come on, Gin. We're skipping today." Hermione took her arm and bag. Kittie jogged to catch up. Ginny looked at her in suprise. "What?!"  
  
"I said we're taking the day off. We all need it."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yeah. He wants a 'break'." Hermione's features hardened and she picked up her pace. Ginny sighed. "Don't tell me this boy trouble thing is contagious." Hermione and Ginny turned to Kittie. "Hey! Don't say that!"  
  
A few minutes later, they flopped on Hermione's bed. "Any idea what we could do on our day off?"  
  
Kittie shrugged. "I dunno. We got a game against Ravenclaw in a few weeks. Maybe we should practice...?"  
  
"No, if a teacher sees us in the air, we're dead." Hermione sighed, and rolled over.  
  
"So I guess taking a walk is out of the question."   
  
"Bingo."  
  
Ginny groaned and picked up some nailpolish. "Anyone up for stereo typing?"  
  
"What?!" Kittie groaned too and spun Hermione's house keys between her fingers.  
  
"Well, when girls get together, we're supposed to do each other's nails and hair, right?"  
  
Kittie suddenly stopped spinning the keys and smiled. Hermione and Ginny cocked their eyebrows. "Whatcha got in mind, Star?"  
  
"Do you know where the Slytherin locker rooms are?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
Ginny smiled too. "I get it. Slytherin's practicing tomarrow morning, so we'll have to do it today."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whatever Kittie's thinking."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco felt Pansy's nails dig slightly into his arm, as they and the rest of the team dragged their feet to the locker rooms. She jerked her head to the stands. Kittie, Hermione, and Ginny were all three sitting there, eating popcorn. Blaise reached the door. "Wait!"  
  
Blaise turned to him. He followed Draco's eyes. "Ah. Everyone step back."  
  
He pointed his wand at the door and it flew open. Everyone ducked on instinct. The three girls in the stands cracked up laughing, as nothing happened. Draco cautiously stuck his head in. So far, so good. Everything appeared to be normal.  
  
They all immediatly went to their robes. Still green. What was Ginny playing at?! He sighed and dressed. Blaise paced in front of the team, giving them a pep speech. Draco sneered at him the entire time. He should have been made captain, instead of that idiot. Finally, he finished and the team reached for their brooms. They froze.  
  
Long, white cuts and scratches trailed down the less-than-shiney wooden surfaces. The straws at the end were all cut to the wood, and the reamians were piled under the benches in words:  
  
EAT SHIT SLYTHERIN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny swallowed, as Kittie pulled a strand of red hair out of her face. Hermione absently flipped through a book at the other side of the bed. Ginny's head was laying across Kittie's lap, who was trying everything in her power to keep her from crying again. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
Harry stuck his head in, before anyone had a chance to answer. "Kittie?" He panted.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have an emergency tutoring session today. Bill's making them make up a test tomarrow."  
  
"But I thought we were going out to dinner tonight..."  
  
"It's going to have to wait. I'm sorry." He shot her a weak grin and disappeared again. Ginny immediantly sat up and laid Kittie's head in her lap.   
  
"That's the third time he cancelled on you."  
  
"Don't say it."  
  
"Contagious."  
  
"Don't jinx me like that, Fox!" Kittie groaned and dug her face in Ginny's knees. Hermione finally put down her book.  
  
"I dunno, Kittie. Bill doesn't sound like the type to make first years make up a test on the weekend..."  
  
"Are you calling Harry a liar?!" Kittie growled, looking up to glare at her.  
  
"No, I'm just-"  
  
But the fireplace roared purple and Bill's vioce shouted through. "Hermione! Is Kittie there?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Kittie, can you come here for a second?"  
  
"Sure." Kittie mumbled, sitting up and stepping into the fireplace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bill grinned. "Kittie! Please, sit down."  
  
Kittie nervously twisted her hands and sat in a chair in front of him. He smiled and pulled his hair into a ponytail. "Do you know why you're here?"  
  
"Er...Does it have something to do with the test scores?"  
  
"No. I talked to Ginny. She tells me you're studying the Ancients. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes." She squeaked. What did she do, though?  
  
"Well, Gringotts is hosting an expedition in a newly founded city just north of the Nile. They sent me some new writings to help translate. I'm stumped, and Ginny says it's the same writing you had the other week. Did you figure any of it out?"  
  
"Yes. Alittle."  
  
He pushed a piece of parchment to her. She held it up, so that the light of the fire place danced over it. "Can you tell me what that word means?"  
  
"It means 'Nile'."  
  
"Very good!" Bill looked impressed and Kittie turned pink. He hesistated once before pushing another parchment to her. "Do you know what that is?"  
  
It was a picture of a circle with a strange shape in front of it. Kittie laughed. "It's a werewolf."  
  
"What? Are you sure it's not just a wolf?"  
  
"It can't be! Look at the shape of it's snout. Also, it's more muscular than a normal wolf. Werewolves are ten times stronger than a normal wolf."  
  
Bill frowned at it and slowly nodded. "I never noticed that. Funny, and I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts   
professor, and I didn't know werewolves were stronger. How did you?"  
  
"I live with one, remember?"   
  
Bill nodded again and grinned. "Kittie, what do you plan on doing after school?"  
  
"Um...I'm still debating."  
  
"Do you mind if I recommend you to Gringotts?"  
  
Kittie gaped, speechless, at him. His grin broadened. "Is that a yes?"  
  
"Y-Y-Yes."  
  
"Great! Sleep well!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. That was probably shorter than I meant it to be, but alrighty. Anyways, this is just starting, and I think what's going to happen next is pretty predictable. So, REVIEW!!!!!! 


	12. I quit

(A/N) Hi People. I am the happiest person on the Earth. I just got a new computer. The slower, crappier one is in my room. But, hey, I think this one will let me italisize. I'm not going to get over the fact that I can't. But presistance is good, right? Anyways, ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Hmmm. I think. I'll have to check to be sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie frowned at her reflection. Her long, dark hair swept down her back. Her eyes scanned her forehead. No bangs. Ginny stuck her head in. "Kit?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You skipped lunch."  
  
"Yeah. I wasn't hungary."  
  
"Bull. You're not one to spend any amount of time just staring at yourself. What's up?" Ginny shut the door behind her and pushed Kittie back down in her chair. "Well?"  
  
"Do you think it's time for a change?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Kittie stared back at her reflection. She crinkled her nose. "I'm tired of waking up every morning just to see the same thing in the mirrior. I want something different." Her reflection narrowed her eyes. "Watch it. It's not exactly a picnic waking up to you, either."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Anything. Just to blow the school's minds."  
  
Ginny cocked her head to the side. "Anything goes?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sighed and sat back in his squishy armchair. Ron paced in front of him. "Ron! Stop! You're making me dizzy!"  
  
"Where are they?! Kittie didn't show up for lunch or divination. And Ginny missed Herbology during the same time period, and when the two of them go missing, it's trouble."  
  
"Ron! You're being paraniod!"  
  
"I'm afriad he's right, Harry. Kittie and Ginny are a bad combination, running loose around the school. Their both likely to pull some major pranks, depending on their moods."  
  
"Oh, come on. What could they possibly do?"  
  
"Hack the others' hair off?" Ginny's curt vioce growled behind them. "Ginny!" Ron jumped. "Where were you? Colin told me you didn't show up for Herbology, and-" He stopped as Kittie poked her head out from behind his sister.  
  
"Kittie! What the hell did you do to your hair?!" Harry blurted loudly. She turned pink and stepped out from behind Ginny. "Um...I just...well, you see..."  
  
"She cut it! Do you like it?" Ginny giggled. Harry's jaw fell. Kittie's normally long flowing hair was cut to her shoulder blades. While her hair usually framed her face without bangs, two locks on either side of her face was cut to her cheekbones. She bit her lips and looked down. She looked like a little tomboy.  
  
"Like it?! It's...er...different..." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. Kittie shot him a small smile. "It's alright, Harry. That's what I was going for." She turned to the door and stopped. "Oh, and just to warn you. I agreed to an interview with Rita Skeeter, as long as she left everyone else alone. I'm meeting her now."  
  
Hermione ran after her and Harry and Ron turned to each other. "She's gone insane." Ron breathed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie boredly played with the lemon in her tea. Rita's smile began to blind her. She cleared her throat.   
  
"So, Kittie. Can I call you Kittie?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Right, well, Kittie, did you ever attack anyone before?" Kittie fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead looked across the cafe at Hermione and Ginny, whom were both hiding themselves behind their menus. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Not on purpose. But those nasty vioces sometimes get the best of me..."  
  
Rita's smile disappeared. "Vioces? What vioces?"  
  
"Oh, they never tell me their names. They hardly say anything other than, 'Kill. Kill.'" Kittie hid her smile behind her tea cup, as Rita paled. Ginny and Hermione were both desperatly trying to get her attention. Kittie ignored them. She was going to scare Rita and the rest of the idiots who actually believed her out of their robes.  
  
"Kill? Are they saying anything now?"  
  
"No, they seem to like yo- wait. Please excuse me for a moment. NO! I DON'T WANT TO KILL HER! She's a nice lady!" Kittie yelled at a spot on her shoulder. Hermione and Ginny sank in their chairs, shaking their heads, as a few people turned to look at them. Rita fidgeted, uncomfortably. "Um. K-Ms. Silcia?"  
  
Kittie ignored her and continued to argue with her shoulder. "Ms.Silcia!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes?" Kittie forced her eyes to glaze over and a sweet smile on her face.   
  
"I-I have to go now. Thank you for the interview." Rita quickly grabbed her bag and scampered away. Ginny and Hermione sat in front of her.  
  
"You're crazy! Do you know what that heifer is going to write about you now?!" Hermione groaned.  
  
"Crazy? I'm not crazy. I prefer the term 'mentally unhealthy'."  
  
"Kittie! Drop the act!" Ginny groaned too and put her face in her hands.  
  
"Alright. Alright." Kittie dropped her smile and cocked her eyebrows at the pale girls in front of her. "Will you guys relax? I have my reasons for doing that."  
  
"Kittie, you're incredibly stupid."  
  
"Or smart, but we'll see which by her next article."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kittie! Wait up!" Harry gasped and ran to her side. "What?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'What?'? I'm not allowed to walk you to our next class?"  
  
Kittie shrugged and Harry frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar. Tell me, or I'll poke you." He gave her a small poke in her side, threatenly. She giggled.  
  
"It's nothing really, but aren't you supposed to be tutoring someone? Or studying so you can? You actually find time for classes?" She teased. Harry shook his head. "You're mad at me because I'm taking on more time to tutor the first years, than to talk to you, right?"  
  
"Good thinking."  
  
Harry winced. "Right. Well, what do you say to dinner tonight?"  
  
"Why? You'll just cancel by five."  
  
"I deserved that. But seriously. If Hogwarts caught fire and burned to the ground, I wouldn't break it. I swear."  
  
Kittie stopped walking and turned to him. She held out her pinky finger. "Pinky swear that you'll keep this date."  
  
Harry wrapped his own pinky around hers. "Pinky swear. Eight?"  
  
"Meet you in the Three Broomsticks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie stared at her reflection. She spun slowly, so that Ginny and Hermione could observe the dress. "Wow. Kittie, I think Harry might have a stroke."  
  
"Don't say it like that. Say something like, 'It's great Kittie. Pretty.' "  
  
Hermione closed her mouth. "But we'd be making the understatement of the year, Kit. You look ready to kill."  
  
Kittie cocked her head at her reflection. Her hair was twisted into several braids and curls that was piled on top of her head. Ginny had put some weird light blue eye liner on her upper lids. She turned her head, and the light glitter caught the light. Her dress was navy blue, and swept down to her ankles, with a slit clear to her hip. The sleeves flared out at the wrists, and the collar showed her collar bone, but not her shoulders. Kittie's reflection wolf-whistled.  
  
"I do not. I look like...someone else."  
  
"Whatever you say, Kittie. But have a nice walk to and back. It being almost the holidays." Ginny sneered. Kittie held back the curtains to look at the small blurries. She groaned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry looked at the time nervously. Quarter to eight. "What's the matter, Harry? Big date?" Willy teased.   
  
"Er. We have to wrap this up. Trolls are really dumb, and it's extremely easy to confuse it. I tangled with one once."  
  
"Really? What happened?" Honey spoke up, leaning forward in interest.   
  
"But I really have to go..."  
  
The class erupted into groans and pleads. "Alright! I'll tell you. But I'll make sure my head is sent to you guys, if I'm late...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie looked at her watch. It was nearly midnight. Madame Rosemarta walked over again. "Are you sure you don't want to order now? You've been here for nearly four hours and we're closing."  
  
She sighed a handed her a bottle of butter beer. "Here. On the house. It might warm you up on the walk home." Kittie gave her a small smile and took the bottle. She pulled on her cloak, and walked out the door, stiffening against the cold wind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry ran through the snow, ignoring the way the ice stung his face. How could he have let everyone talk him into telling them about his first year? By the time he had explained about Griffindor finally winning the House Cup, it was midnight. He stopped in front of the Three Broomsticks. Empty. He yanked on the handles, but all the candles were extinguished as well. He yelled and kicked the door. Someone stepped out of the shadows and headed to the castle.  
  
"Kittie!"  
  
She didn't slow down, put sped up. Harry jogged up to her. "Kittie, just listen to me! I swear, I can explain!"  
  
"Then explain." She said, tonelessly.  
  
"Er, right. Well, I didn't tell you that I had another tutoring thing today, because I was planning on leaving early, but....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry continued to ramble his excuses, not noticing that Kittie never looked at him. When they finally reached the front doors, she turned to him. He stopped talking. "Right. I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? Harry, I sat in that cafe for four hours, telling off everyone who hit on me, turning down drinks and orders. I sat there, patiently, until they had to close. Even then, I sat outside in the freezing snow, for another fifteen minutes. I even dressed up for you. I look so ridiculous." She pulled off her cloak and spun around to show him her dress. His jaw fell. "Kittie, I said that I'm sorry."  
  
"And that isn't enough. I quit. If this is how it's going to be, then I'm not fighting for it anymore. It's over."  
  
Harry gaped at her. "Wha...What?"  
  
"Sorry, Harry." She mumbled, uncomfortably, before turning and walking inside, leaving Harry to gape at the spot she was just standing in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie pulled on her cloak again. She drew up her hood and squeezed her eyes shut. That had been harder than she thought it'd be.   
  
"Kittie!" Someone whispered, sticking his head out of a pillar.   
  
"Draco? Wha-"  
  
"Shh! Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the stone. She winced slightly, half-expecting to slam into solid wall. But she swept through, and Draco led her down a dark passage way before stopping at a enterance of a large room. Kittie's jaw dropped.  
  
The entire room was crystal and glass. The walls, the ceiling, the furniture, the torches, etc. were all see-through. Kittie walked towards one of the walls that faced the ocean. "How come we can't see in here, from out there?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just like normal stone out there."  
  
"How long has this been here?!"  
  
"I found it in my third year. I come here to think."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Draco turned pink and sat on the window seat next to Kittie. "Everything."  
  
Almost instictly, Kittie laid her head across his lap, like she had done numerous times with Ginny and Hermione. This time was hardly any different. Draco didn't seem suprised and pulled stray strands of hair out of her eyes, as she continued to face the glass wall.  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
"I broke up with Harry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It just got to much. I couldn't take it anymore."  
  
"Does he have five brothers that were ready to kill you?"  
  
"Is that why you broke up with Gin?"  
  
"Yeah. Sorta."  
  
"Coward."  
  
"Hey! What would you have done?!"  
  
"Stood up to Ron. Tell him that I was in love with his sister, and that there was nothing he could do to change it."  
  
"I'm not in love!"  
  
"Right. That makes two of us. But how the hell are we supposed to prove that sort of thing?"  
  
"A banner?"  
  
"Probably wouldn't work. People in this school are blind."  
  
"Then, what?"  
  
Kittie yawned. She sat up and stretched. "I'll think about it. Tell you when I gain psychic abilities."  
  
"Hardy har har."  
  
" 'Night, Drake. Oh, and Pansy left lipstick on your earlobe."  
  
"Eww..."  
  
She laughed as Draco desperatly rubbed his ears.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. That's two chappies! another laugh? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Just for you guys! REVIEW!!! 


	13. Ouchie!

(A/N) Hi people. I know it's getting slightly depressing, but I promise that I won't...erm...i can't really tell you, cuz then I'll ruin it. And I'm all up for suprises. So, anywayz, ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimers: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd probely be writing this on a computer that would let me ITALISIZE!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron pulled off his shirt and grinned at his reflection. He flexed, straining his arms. His reflection laughed as he continued to admire himself. Someone knocked loudly on the door, once, before poking their head in. Kittie cocked her eyebrows, as Ron jumped away from the mirrior.  
  
"Er..."  
  
"I don't want to know, Ron. I'm just here to get something. Hermione left my boots here a long time ago, and she doesn't want to run into you." She crossed the room and crawled under his bed.   
  
"What are you doing?!" He asked, as Kittie's feet disappeared.   
  
"I'm cleaning the dust from under your bed!" She sneezed. "What do you think I'm doing?!"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
The door opened again and Harry flopped on Ron's bed and yelled in frustration, hiding Kittie's squeal.  
  
Harry frowned. "What was that?" Kittie was obviously trying to squeeze her way out from under him, grunting.  
  
Ron grunted. "I'm trying to get a chicken bone out of my throat."  
  
Kittie raised the bottom of the sheets to stare at Ron. Why was he covering for her? Harry didn't notice the movement on the other side of the bed and pulled off his robes. Kittie bit her lip and disappeared under the bed again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked, standing next to the bed. Kittie groaned and covered her face. Harry stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"What's wrong?!" He repeated. "Well, gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because Kittie dumped me, and I'm being stalked everywhere, by girls who are just to cowardly to talk to me. So, instead, they follow me to my classes. To my dorm. In fact, look." He threw open the door and two fourth year girls squealed and fell in. They both mumbled something quickly and ran, red as fruit. Harry sighed and shut the door again.  
  
Kittie bit the blanket to keep from laughing out loud. Ron frowned. "So, why don't you just agree to go to Hogsmeade with one, and the rest will lay off-OUCHIE!!" He yelled as Kittie slammed her fist into his foot. Harry laughed. " 'Ouchie'? What happened?"  
  
"I...er...I stubbed my toe on the bed."  
  
"But, 'ouchie'? Didja getta boo boo, Ronnikins?" He laughed. Ron growled and pulled off his shoe to inspect the bruise forming on the top of his foot.  
  
"Shut up, Harry."  
  
Harry shook his head and pulled off his shirt. Kittie quickly dropped the blanket again, as he passed her, pulling on another shirt. He kicked the other shirt under the bed and grazed Kittie's nose. Harry stopped as she sneezed.  
  
"I heard something."  
  
Ron leapt to his feet. "No, you didn't." Harry narrowed his eyes. "What are you hiding under here, Ron? Another girl? What would Hermione say?" He grinned and lifted the sheets. Kittie backed away as he leaned over to look under it. There was a small, 'pop!' and Kitty pressed herself into the shadows.  
  
Harry sneezed as the 'pop!' sent dust everywhere. His green eyes scanned the dusty ground and shrugged. Kitty's kitten sensors went wild as he stood up. Cats could always tell your mood, and Harry was hiding his depression very well. The small kitten let out another small sneeze, that no one heard, because Harry broke the mirrior.  
  
"I'm really beginning to hate my reflection." He growled, as Ron picked up the brass weight that Harry threw at it. Ron pointed his wand at the shreds of glass on the carpet and cleared his throat.   
  
Harry flopped on his bed. Kittie raised the blanket to see him with his arms folded under his head, staring up at the canopy. Ron inched away from his bed, so that Kittie couldn't hit him again, for asking the question again.  
  
"So, why don't you just pick one of the girls throwing themselves at you? It'd be alot easier." Kittie shot him a glare that could knock brooms out of the air. He swallowed and took another step from his bed.  
  
Harry sighed. "I can't. There's no one in this school that could even begin to measure up to Kittie."  
  
Kittie felt her face heat up as Ron gagged. "Please. This isn't about actually *liking* the girls, Harry. It's about jealousy."  
  
Harry cocked his eyebrows, interested. "Jealousy? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Play the Art of Jealousy, Harry. Get Kittie jealous, and she'll try to reclaim you. You'll have her leaping on your lap in no time."  
  
Harry scratched his chin. "You really think that'll work?"  
  
"And it'll tell those stalkers off."  
  
He grinned and stood up. "That's something to consider, Ron. You're a genius." Ron puffed out his chest, flopping on his bed, forgetting about Kittie. She transformed back and slammed her fist on the old bruise. Ron bit his lip and looked away, so Harry couldn't see his eyes watering from pain. Harry pulled on his cloak.  
  
"I'll be in the library, Ron. You coming?" Thinking that it'd be a bad idea to be left alone with Kittie, he jerked on his shoes and ran after Harry. Kittie pulled herself from under the bed and stood in thought.  
  
This was war.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped, and Hermione covered her mouth. "The Art of Jealousy? Ron, that prat!" She gasped, behind her hand. Ginny's eyes flashed. "I say we play three-on-three."  
  
Hermione and Kittie turned to her. "What?!"  
  
"Throw it in their faces. Get them jealous. The first one who crawls back to the other, wins."  
  
Kittie's lips twitched, and she propped up a book, for a wall. She leaned forward, with Hermione and Ginny.   
  
"A bet?"  
  
"Between us, or the guys?"  
  
"Us." Hermione cut in. Ginny cocked her eyebrows. "Why, Opal, are you gambling?"  
  
"Shut up. How much are we in for? And what's the rules?"  
  
They both turned to Kittie. She thought about it for a moment a broke into a grin. "Winner takes thirty galleons. Each of us puts fifteen on the line. The rules are this: the bet goes between us, too. We can't sabotage the others' chances, and the first of us that breaks into a fight, with the other, the bet is off."  
  
"Wait. What? We can't fight each other? If one of us gets into a fight with another member of the bet, then the bet is just...over?" Ginny frowned. Hermione nodded.  
  
"I agree with the rule. Our friendship comes first."  
  
"But we're allowed to fight other people. Oh, and ex-boyfriends count." Kittie cocked her eyebrows as Ginny began to grin. Kittie narrowed her eyes. "Fox? What are you thinking?"  
  
"I get Harry."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kittie roared, and Hermione quickly covered her mouth, as half the library turned to her. As soon as conversation started again, Ginny giggled. "I'm getting Harry. Draco's worst enemy. It'll be perfect!"  
  
Hermione shot Kittie a look, as she opened her mouth to protest. "Ex's count, too, remember, Kittie?"  
  
She snapped her mouth shut, and she grinned. "Right. They count."  
  
Ginny paled. Kittie snapped their 'wall' shut and stood up. "I'm getting a book. Be right back."  
  
"Meanwhile, I'll work Harry." Ginny chirped as Kittie disappeared behind the shelves.  
  
Plastering a sweet smile on her face, Ginny stood up and walked towards Harry and Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie angrily shoved the book in the space. Giggles erupted from the next shelves. Kittie poked her head out, to see two Ravenclaws crowded around a small space in the shelf. Even from behind them, Kittie could see the perfect view of Harry. She bit her lip and strode forward.  
  
"Oh my goodness. Just look at him. He's so handsome!"  
  
"And single." The other giggled. Kittie felt her anger spark. She leaned forward and sniffed loudly, making the girls spin around, pale.  
  
"I smell..." She sniffed again and leaned back. "Desperate kids. Get the hell out of here before I reveal your little hideout to the rest of the library." She growled.  
  
The girls both squealed and ran away. Kittie chuckled. Rita Skeeter's article did have it's advantages. She looked through the space between the two books and whimpered, slightly, as the setting sun lit the light brown tips of Harry's hair. Ginny let out a high-pitched giggle, and leaned on him, shoving him flirtenly on the shoulder. A pale face appeared in Kittie's eyeshot. "What's the matter, Kittie? That sight make you sick too?" Draco laughed, as Kittie screamed and fell on the far bookshelves. He laughed and helped her up, pulling her out into Harry's line of vision. His face clouded.  
  
Kittie swallowed and forced her face into a grin. Draco frowned. "What are you-"  
  
But, Kittie cut him off with a giggle, and pulled him behind the shelves again, by the back of his neck. As soon as they vanished behind the shelves, Kittie let him go. Draco cocked his eyebrows and leaned on the shelves.  
  
"So, you and your friends have a bet on? For how much?"  
  
He laughed at her stunned expression. "Oh, come off it, Kit. You wouldn't have pulled that stunt if there wasn't something involved. You used me as a pawn in that evil plan of yours."  
  
Kittie sighed. "Fine. I'm getting Harry jealous for thirty galleons. Please, help me?"  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"Er...ten galleons?"  
  
"I don't want money. I want Gi-" He cut himself off, and Kittie's grin doubled.  
  
"Ginny? That's the whole point. I get Harry to crawl, what do you think you'll be doing in the meantime?"  
  
Draco sneered. He held out his hand. "Deal."  
  
They shook on it and Kittie held up a hand. "No kissing."  
  
Draco groaned. "Why is there always a catch?!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Drake. It'd be like kissing Remus!"  
  
"Well, werewolves are different..."  
  
Kittie growled. "Don't you dare insult Remus, Malfoy."  
  
He blinked. "Ouch. You called me by my last name. I'm hurt." He clutched his chest and put the back of his hand on his forehead, dramaticly. Kittie felt her frown melt away. She laughed. "Anything to add?"  
  
"Yeah. I get to tell Potter anything. And I mean *anything*." He grinned as Kittie turned pink. "You turn that down, then I get to kiss you." She sighed. "Fine, but that also means I get to deny anything that I don't like. And tell me before you tell him anything. Alright?"  
  
"Right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry swallowed as Ginny scooted a little closer to him. Ron frowned. "Ginny, what are you on?"  
  
"Nothing, Ron!" She continued to smile cheekly at Harry. Harry felt his face heat up. He looked up to see Draco pull Kittie from out of the shelves. Harry's knuckles turned white as he grasped the edge of his book. Ginny's face turned red. Kittie giggled loudly and pulled Draco back behind the shelves, by his neck. Ron swallowed and turned to Ginny. She visably shook herself and went back to batting her eyelashes at Harry.  
  
About ten minutes later, Draco walked out from behind the bookshelves. Harry was horrified to see that his silvery-blonde hair was sticking up slightly, as though someone had been running their fingers through it. Ginny turned red again, as Kittie walked out after him, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She sat down beside Hermione who leaned forward and immediatly began whispering. Kittie just smiled and shook her head. Harry slammed the book shut.  
  
Ginny leapt away from him slightly, suprised. Making sure that he got Kittie's attention, he put his hand on the back of Ginny's head and kissed her. He forced himself not to gag against her lips and pulled away, grabbing his bag. Ron's jaw fell and Ginny continued to stare at him, stunned. Harry made sure to kick Draco's chair, as he slammed the library doors behind him.  
  
Hermione was suprised to see Kittie grinning. "What are you so happy for? It's only been a week!" Kittie forced her smile back down, and pulled up her book, so that Hermione couldn't see the grin growing again. How did Harry do that? He had made a tragicaly depressing scene look so hilarious. Kittie sniggered and Ginny sat in front of her, smuggly crossing her arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Harry roared. Ron turned pink. "Yeah, well she was just getting her boots, and...er..."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?!"  
  
"I wanted Kittie to hear what you had to say, if you thought she wasn't here!"  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"Just so she'd see the hell she's putting you through!"  
  
Harry clutched his head and leaned over the side of his bed. "Arrgh, that explains alot."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie found her eyes lingering on Draco's tie. He cleared his throat loudly and Kittie blinked. She forced herself to smile, and try to look comfortable with Draco's arm around her. It wasn't working. And why was the green in his tie reminding her of Harry's eyes?!  
  
Draco's arm twitched as the Great Hall's doors opened and Harry walked in and immediatly planted himself next to Ginny. Kittie glared from the Slytherin table. Ginny shot her a small smile, before turning to Harry and giving him a peck on the cheek. Kittie squeezed her eyes shut, and pushed her meal away. She was amused as Draco and Harry did the same thing. Kittie sighed and checked her watch.   
  
"I'm going to take a nap before Herbology." She muttered to Draco, standing up, forgetting her lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione knocked lightly on Kittie's forehead. She yawned and sat up. "We're supposed to be in Herbology in half and hour. I'd though you'd like to wake up first." She said lightly. Kittie nodded, and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Hermione turned at the door. "I'll be right back. Don't you dare go back to sleep."  
  
Kittie forced a laughed and looked in the mirrior. She quickly looked away and pointed her wand at herself. Her hair fell from sticking up in the back. She turned back to the mirror and sighed in relief. She looked down at her wrinkled uniform before throwing the closed door open. Someone stepped out and Kittie screamed.  
  
"HARRY?! What do you think you're doing here-" But Harry cut her off by kissing her. Kittie's defense fell and she gave in, reluctantly. She pulled away and smiled. "Well, this is something to wake up to." She laughed lightly, waiting for him to laugh with her. Instead he continued to smile and leaned down to kiss her again. Kittie pulled away to look at him. His scar was gone. Sighing, Kittie pulled out his arms and grabbed her wand.  
  
Swallowing, she muttered, "Riddikulus." The boggart vanished.  
  
Hermione poked her head in. "Kittie? Are we going?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. oh, that was sorta sad. I really need to lighten this story up. Any ideas? please?!?!?!?! REVIEW! 


	14. I most certainly don't intend to!

(A/N) Wow. More than one of you thought that I was leaving you. But, to but your fears to rest, I really don't plan on going anywhere until I finish this the whole way through. And, I think it'd be really wrong if I didn't do a seventh year, but I need to make sure I have your guys' permissions first. I'm also thinking along the lines of an After-Hogwarts thing. But this story might be shorter than ADHC, cuz I want to finish this and the other sequels by June 21. That means I have to hussel. Anyways, ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimers: I hate saying this over and over and over. I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie angrily shoved her wand in her pocket. That was the fourth boggart she walked into in three days. Hermione snickered.   
  
"Don't tell me you're scared of Harry?" She cocked her eyebrows. Kittie shot her a glare. "It's not him. It's the...er...the feeling he gives me when he holds me like that..."  
  
"Aw...." Ginny giggled. Kittie hugged herself and stuck out her foot, so that Ginny tripped. Someone laughed behind them. Grant Torvald stepped over Ginny and led Hermione away, his arm around her shoulders. Kittie and Ginny blanched. Hermione looked over his shoulder and winked.  
  
They both shook their heads and walked out into the snow. It was the last day of Hogsmeade before the holidays, and Kittie was very relieved when she didn't see Harry or Ron in the large crowd of students trudging down the path. Ginny sighed and picked up a snowball.  
  
"Don't you dare hit me with that. Where's Harry?" Kittie began to back away from her, as Ginny began to tightly pack the ball of snow.  
  
"I'm taking the day off. He obviously isn't complaining. Do you know how weird it is to kiss someone that's nearly your brother?!" She made a face and Kittie snickered. "Oh, I know. I'm working Draco, remember?"  
  
"Speaking of which, how did you rope him so fast?"  
  
"My animal magnitism."  
  
"Sure." Ginny cocked her eyebrows and threw the snowball at the back of someone's head. They spun around quickly.  
  
"Oh, hallo, Parkinson. I thought it was Crabbe or Goyle. But they transfered, didn't they, Kit?" She turned to Kittie, who was fighting back a smile.  
  
"Oh, yes, they did. But I do see how you made that mistake..."  
  
"Shut up, you...you...heifer!"  
  
"Nice comeback, Parkinson. Maybe if you laid off the sweets, you'd leave room somewhere in there for brains." Ginny sneered. Pansy turned purple.  
  
"I'm not fat, Weasley!"  
  
"Sure. Denial a new kind of diet, Kit?" Kittie shot her a look and Ginny blinked. Pansy stopped walking backwards and faced them, digging her nails in her palms. "What?" Ginny asked. Kittie shook her head. Pansy was ready to snap.  
  
"I said to shut up, you pathetic Weasel!"  
  
Ginny smirked. "Aw, lookie Kit. She even knows Draco's pet name for me..." Pansy finally snapped and jumped at her. Ginny and her fell to the ground, and the red headed girl swung on top of her. Pansy began screaming as Ginny began swinging.  
  
Draco was at Kittie's side in no time, pale as the snow. "Aren't you going to do something?!"  
  
Pansy yanked out a chunk of red hair. Ginny screamed and stopped punching her. Pansy took the opportunity to aim a direct punch at her nose. Ginny fell back, her blood staining the snow. Kittie's amused grin vanished and she pointed her palm at Pansy. Pansy stopped thrashing and turned green. She turned on her side and threw up. Ginny stood up, and pointed her wand at herself. Her hair grew back and her nose mended. She turned to Kittie, who was staring down at the retching Pansy in shock. How did she do that?!  
  
Ginny and Draco both took one of Kittie's arms and ran down the path, as McGonagall pushed through the crowd.  
  
They stopped outside of Zonko's. Draco spun to Ginny. "Are you alright?" She nodded, clutching the knot in her side. Kittie cocked her eyebrows at Draco, who turned pink and muttured a quick excuse. Ginny watched him run into a robe shop. Hermione ran to them. "Ginny, did you just beat the stuffing out of Parkinson?!"  
  
"Er...kind of."  
  
"KIND OF?!"  
  
Kittie shook her head in disbelief as Hermione put her hands on her hips. The door to the joke shop opened, and two red heads collided with Kittie. Kittie fell into the snow and looked up angrily at Fred and George.  
  
"Oh, hallo, Kittie. Ginny. Hermione. It's about time you came to visit us. We were so devasted when we didn't see you when we first opened." Fred sniffed. George pretended to wail. Kittie rolled her eyes. Hermione helped her up, and Kittie looked around. "Don't tell me you took over Zonko's?!"  
  
"We wish." George sighed. "But, we're just checking out the competition. They don't have anything new." Fred finished for him, beaming. They both broke out in large grins.  
  
Ginny shook her head, and waved her hands. "Well, show us your shop, you dimwits!"   
  
The twins led them to a small, orange building with the words, "Weasley's Wizard Weezes" in bright red letters over the doorway. The display windows were full of canary creams, exploding rubber snakes, fake wands, trick books, and candy with faces that changed with their flavor. Kittie and Ginny fought to get into the enterance first, until the twins pulled them both out of the doorway, so they could unlock the door. The second the door swung open, the sign glowed, and glitter fell from it. Kittie sneezed and shook her hair of scarlet glitter.  
  
They stepped in and three jaws' dropped at the same time. The walls were covered in foods with a paper under them, describing their purpose. Fake toys, and gag gifts cluttered the short aisles and the long counter and the end of the shop was glass, with gag jewelry. A large, old-fashioned cash register sat on top, while a notepad sat next to it.  
  
As the girls gaped at the merchandise, the door opened, and Angelina stepped in, shaking glitter from her hair. Fred's face lit up. "Angelina!" She gave the girls and small smile before landing a kiss on Fred's lips. George gagged. The girls didn't mind when Fred pulled her into an embrace. Kittie cleared her throat and cocked her eyebrows. Fred turned pink.  
  
"Uh, you guys know Angelina, right? Angelina, this is my sister, Ginny. Hermione, a friend. And I think you know Kittie?"  
  
"Of course I do. Best chaser in Hogwarts, next to me, of course." She and Kittie grinned at each other. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fred! We know who she is. We did keep in contact with the rest of the house, you know."   
  
Fred's pink cheeks turned red and he led Angelina out of the shop, taking her to the Three Broomsticks. George rolled his eyes. "I've never seen someone make a bigger fool of himself over a girl."  
  
Kittie giggled. "That's alright, George. You'll find a girl who does the same to you too."  
  
"I most certainly don't intend to!"  
  
The shop door opened and Kittie squealed. "Robin!"  
  
Robin blinked and brushed glitter from her black hair. She grinned and gave Kittie a hug. Ginny whimpered, until she gave her one, too. "Where have you been?!" Hermione put her hands on her hips and stomped a foot before swooping in for a hug too.  
  
She laughed. "I'm working at the new robe shop next to Zonko's. I just ran into Draco. Did you get into a fight with Pansy Parkinson, Gin?!"  
  
Ginny turned red and George blanched. "Pansy Parkinson? Isn't she the girl we tortured at the spring ball last year?"  
  
Robin nodded and grinned at him. George turned pink and Kittie and Ginny exchanged looks. Kittie cleared her throat and George blinked. "Ginny, Mum's going to kill you!"  
  
All four girls burst into complains at the same time.  
  
"George! Please, don't!"  
  
"No! Her mum would kill me too, 'cus I was there!"  
  
"George, Mum's going to kill you too, if you tell. I know about the spring ball."  
  
"George, you never hit me as a snitch!"  
  
The suprised twin threw up his hands and the girls stopped yellings. "Alright! But did Ron see you?"  
  
"Not that I knew of..."  
  
"Well, you better make sure that he doesn't find out, or Mum will send you a howler before you can blink."  
  
Ginny squealed and ran out of the shop to find Ron, Kittie and Hermione at her heels. Robin and George exchanged nervous smiles.  
  
"That was really decent of you." Robin admired.  
  
If possible, George turned even a darker shade of red. "Er...yeah, well, she's my sister and I can't do that to her..."  
  
The sneak-o-scope on the cash register went wild and Robin laughed. George laughed too. "Alright, I would, but I...uh...I just didn't want..." The sneak-o-scope stopped spinning and Robin's eyes flashed in amusement.  
  
"You want come with me to get a butter beer?" She blurted. She turned red as soon as the words left her lips. George grinned and flipped the sign back to 'Closed', before following her out of the shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie looked up at the clear night sky. Damn. It was a new moon. She couldn't practice anything on a new moon.  
  
She pointed her palm at the trunk of a tree on the outside of the Forbidden Forest. She silently willed it to bend. Nothing happened. Kittie dropped her hand and sighed. She was utterly worthless on a New Moon night.  
  
So, she checked her watch and turned towards the castle. She made it to a dark corridor and she pulled out her wand. "Lumos."  
  
The small wand light danced on the walls, and something moved in front of her. Kittie froze. "Who's there?" SHe muttured, stupidly.  
  
Whoever it was laughed and snatched her wand out of her hands. "Zabini? Will you give me my wand back, you pompous pervert?!"  
  
He chuckled and threw the wand behind him. Kittie felt the hair on the back on her neck stand up. Why the hell did she have to run into him on a new moon?!  
  
Throwing her head back, she walked past him to get her wand, but he grabbed her arm in a vise-like grip. Her mask that was hiding her fear fell, and she screamed. Her scream echoed up the stairs, and Blaise pressed his hand to her mouth quickly, pinning her against the wall. She bit into his hand and screamed again, as he jerked his hand away. He growled and slapped her. Kittie tried to scream as he hit again, but he pointed his wand at her, and her lips sealed.  
  
He loomed over her, and Kittie drew up her knees. She squeezed her eyes shut, and waited for him to hit her again. But, instead, he sprawled on the floor next to her, clutching his stomach. Someone else was moving in the faint wand light. He picked Kittie up and pointed his wand at her lips. She opened them and immediatly whispered, "Harry?!"  
  
"Yeah, go get someone, and I'll deal with this git."  
  
"No, Harry, watch-"  
  
But Blaise had picked himself up and slammed both of his fists into the sides of Harry's head. Harry swaggered, but punched him again. Blaise fell back and tried to regain his balance, as he swayed over stairs. He lost it, and feel back. He rolled down the stairs, yelling the entire way down, until he hid the ground, unconcious. Harry stared after him a few seconds before turning to Kittie, still swaying slightly. His eyes rolled into his head and he crumbled at her feet.  
  
Kittie fell next to him and turned him to her. Unconcious. Kittie scrambled to her wand and pointed it to her throat.  
  
"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Her vioce boomed down the corridors and, soon, three teachers were by her side. She pointed down the stairs and Snape conjured a stretcher. McGonagall and Pomfrey ran to Blaise.  
  
"Do you mind telling me what you were doing out at two in the morning, over the holidays, Ms. Silcia?" Snape hissed, as the teachers came back up the stairs, Blaise floating behind them. Madame Pomfrey lit a torch and looked at Harry. "Mild concussion. Um, it's probably not a good idea to have these two in the same room, when they regain conciousness." She nodded to Blaise. "He's worse off than Potter, so I'll take him with me to the Hospital Wing. Ms. Silcia, do you think you can take him back to your common room and watch over him until he comes to?"  
  
Kittie nodded. McGonagall handed her a small vial. "Tell him to drink this, it'll heal his head in no time. But wait for him to wake up." Kittie nodded and climbed the stairs to the common room, Harry floating next to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry groaned. Trees were swirling around him, tearing at his clothes, hair, and skin...He groaned again. The scene around him began to disappear, as a strange, enchanting tune met his ears. The music surronded him like the trees did, and he opened his eyes.  
  
Kittie jumped back and stopped singing. "Are you alright?!"  
  
"Wha-wha...Where am I?"  
  
"The common room."  
  
"And what were you just singing?"  
  
"It was more like humming."  
  
"It was singing."  
  
"Look, just drink this, it'll heal your head." Harry suddenly was well aware that his head felt like it was pulling itself apart. He quickly took the open vial and drank the disgusting liquid. Immediatly, he felt his head numb before regaining it's senses. Harry sat up slightly.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, you know."  
  
"What? Come to your rescue? Why didn't you just kick his ass? Throw fire at him or something?"  
  
"I can't-Arrgh. Harry, on new moons, I can't do anykind of magic without a wand. And my usual senses are down."  
  
"Is your common sense one of them? Why did you go out tonight?!"  
  
"I've been sneaking out for a while now, trying to...er...practice. But I forgot tonight was a new moon."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Look, you're all better now, so I'm going to go up to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Hope you have a story to tell Ginny." She added sourly as she ran up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Yeah....Well...Damn, I have nothing to say! Oh, except I've almost got 100 reviews! And I'm only on my 14th chappie!!!!! You guys are the best. *Sniff...* The last time I got 100 reviews was around chapter20 in ADHC. I'm breaking my own record. Thank you! I'm still desperatly searching for ideas. I don't care how weird they are. Just tell me! So, please REVIEW!! 


	15. Stupid Squid

(A/N) Hi again people! Over 100 reviews!! *sob* I'm so proud of you guys...sniff. So, anywayz, I'm not sure where this chapter's going to go, but everytime that happened, you guys seemed to love it. So, ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. Wait. Those are two different things. Does that mean I own one but not the other? Am I contradicting myself?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie sighed and tackled Ginny, who squealed. Hermione rolled her eyes. "What did Gin do, Kit?!"  
  
Ginny continued to laugh as Kittie tickled her. "This...is...for...those...public... pecks...you...gave...Harry...today..." Kittie panted. Hermione sighed, and pulled Kittie off of her. Ginny picked up a snowball and plummeted Kittie. She screamed and she and Hermione ganged up on her.  
  
After ten minutes of a violent snow fight, Kittie felt a snowball hit her shoulder. She turned to see Ron and Harry joining the fight. Kittie took the opportunity to aim one in the center of Harry's face. Harry took off his glasses and shook the snow from his face. He shot Kittie a smile and threw a sleashie at her.   
  
"HARRY'S GOT SLEASHIES!!" Kittie yelled. Ginny and Hermione yelled and all three girls turned on him, as Ron built a small fort. Harry dived behind his wall as the girls threw snow at him. Ron and Harry yelled as Ginny shook the tree that over looked their fort, making the cloud of snow fall on them. Harry and Ron's head poked out of the mound of snow. Hermione, Ginny, and Kittie exchanged high-fives.  
  
"Girls rule!" Kittie taunted. Harry and Ron fought out of the ice and snow. Ron pointed his wand at himself and Harry. A warm wind russled around him, and Harry realized with a start that he was dry. "Where'd you learn that?!"  
  
"Books." Ron shrugged. Harry laughed. "You?!" Ron grumbled and threw a snowball at him.   
  
"Traiter!"  
  
Kittie laughed and hid behind Hermione as Harry and Ron broke out into a small snow fight. The three girls stood by, watching. Suddenly, Harry and Ron stopped, grinning. They turned quickly and began chucking the snow at the girls.   
  
As the war progressed, more and more students began to get into the snow fight. Harry watched as Kittie and Draco fought. Kittie ducked as he threw a sleashie at her. It crashed against Cho's back. She squealed and danced, as the ice creeped down the back of her robes. Kittie stifled a laugh and yelled as Draco picked her up and spun her.   
  
Ginny was at Harry's side in seconds, watching them as they both fell into the snow, laughing. She swallowed and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry forced a laugh and caught her hands. As she struggled, with their fingers entwined, Harry looked up to see Kittie walk to the lake. Draco continued to glare at Harry. Grant Torvald put his arm around Hermione, and led her away from the large fight.  
  
Ron turned red and began to stutter at their retreating backs. "Wha-What is that git doing with his arm around her?!"  
  
Lavender giggled. "Don't you know? They're an item." Ron stared, stunned, after them. "Kittie..." He growled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry closed his book as Ron got up and muttured that he was going to take a shower. Putting his book on the coffee table, Harry grabbed his cloak and walked out of the common room. He didn't stop walking until he came to the pond. He chuckled at what he saw.  
  
Kittie was standing on the frozen surface of the pond, waving her arms, trying to keep her balance. She slipped and fell on her back. She pulled herself up by a rock and pushed herself out into the middle of the pond. She fell again, on her butt, and spun in circles. She laughed as she stopped in the center of the lake. Harry laughed and stepped onto the lake. Kittie looked up and swallowed.  
  
Harry fell and he heard her laugh. Laughing at himself, he picked himself up and skated to her. She blanched. "How are you doing that?!" She asked, as he skated in a small circle around her. He spun and skated backwards, smuggly smiling at her.  
  
"The snow on the bottom of my boots has a great grip on the ice."  
  
Kittie looked down at her tennis shoes and scowled. She drew her knees up and spun in a circle again. Harry skated behind her, put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her, skating forward. Kittie squealed and reached up to grab his hands for support as she fell back a little. Harry smiled and squeezed her hands, lightly, before taking them and spinning her out. She squealed and her hair flew out behind her. She stopped spinning and Harry pulled her up.  
  
Instinctively, Kittie clung to the front of his robes, trying not to slip again. Harry smiled down at her and she let go, almost immediately. Harry grabbed her waist, as she began to dance, trying to keep standing. Kittie looked down and tried to get a grip on the ice with her sneakers. Harry laughed and began to slowly skate, nudging Kittie's feet with his.  
  
Hermione and Ginny watched from the fifth year girls' dormitory balcony. Ginny's nose crinkled, as she watched Harry pull Kittie across the lake. "She's cheating!"  
  
"How?! You're just mad because she's winning the bet."  
  
"Remember the rule that says she can't sabotage the others' chances? She's supposed to be winning him over using jealousy! Not...not...not whatever she's doing now."  
  
Hermione sighed, and put her head on her hand, leaning on the railing. "But she looks so happy..."  
  
"She looks happy when she gets full marks on a assignment, 'Mione! We have got to do something! I need the money more than she does!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie squealed and clung to Harry's robes to keep from falling. His arms around her waist was enough to keep her from falling, but her sneakers were still slipping worthlessly around on the ice. Harry tightened his grip and took one of her hands. She whimpered and pressed herself a little closer to him, feeling deprived of both her hands. He spun around, gracefully, and Kittie tightened her grip on his robes.  
  
"I'm going to fall..." She whimpered.  
  
Harry chuckled. "It's alright. I won't let you. I promise. " he whispered. Kittie looked up and him and almost whimpered again. He leaned forward, slightly, brushing their noses together.   
  
Suddenly, the ice cracked beneathe them. A white tentacle crashed through the frozen lake, spraying ice everywhere. It wrapped around Kittie's ankle and pulled her up, out of Harry's grasp. It flung her to the surface and reached for Harry. After throwing him off the lake as well, it slithered back into the ice. Harry and Kittie exchanged glances.   
  
"Stupid squid." Kittie growled, picking herself up. She brushed the snow that was clinging to her cloak.  
  
"Harry! What happened?!" Ginny ran over and began brushing snow from his robes. Kittie watched Hermione pocket her wand. Kittie turned to glare at Ginny.  
  
"Did you wake up the giant squid?!"  
  
Ginny batted her large brown eyes, innocently. "Are you implying that I-"  
  
"I'm not implying anything, Ginny. I'm straight out accusing you." Kittie and Ginny narrowed their eyes at each other, dangerously.  
  
Harry bit his lip and looked between the two girls. Kittie sighed. Grabbing Ginny's hand from Harry's robes, she pulled her to the castle. "We need to talk." she growled. Ginny looked over her shoulder. "I'll see you in the castle, Harry!"  
  
Kittie pulled on her hand harder, making her stumble slightly. Hermione jogged to keep up. When they reached the doorway to the castle, Kittie turned to Ginny.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?!"  
  
"What?! When we first started this, we agreed that the jealousy went between the three of us also. I was fine. You were the one that was out of line!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Kittie growled. Hermione shifted nervously unto the other foot.  
  
"That whole episode! You're supposed to get him to crawl back to you by using the art of jealousy! Not coming on to him like that!"  
  
"I wasn't coming on to him! I was on the ice first! How was I supposed to know that he'd follow me out there?!"  
  
"Can't we just stop fighting?!" Hermione yelled. Ginny and Kittie both jumped and turned to her. She sighed.  
  
"Maybe we should just stop." Kittie mumbled, nervously running a hand through her wet hair. Ginny blanched.  
  
"What?! Kittie, are you giving up? Am I that much of a competition?"  
  
"No! I know I'll win, but..."  
  
"But what?!" Hermione crossed her arms. "I've got Ron on a leash. Kittie, what's the problem?"  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that we might be hurting these boys?!"  
  
Ginny snorted. "It was their idea in the first place. They brought it upon themselves. I say we keep going."  
  
Hermione nodded and shivered. "I second it. Please, Kit? For us?"  
  
Kittie looked between the two pleading girls and sighed. "Fine. But I'm still going to win."  
  
Ginny laughed. "I highly doubt it, Star."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry swung the black crystal, slightly, in front of him. Ron cleared his throat, and Harry jumped. He quickly slid the Soul Crystal in his robes again, and opened a book. He could hear a few girls giggling behind the bookshelves behind him. He sighed.  
  
"They're not looking at me, you know." Harry cocked his eyebrows at Ron, who flushed. "Yeah, well..."  
  
"Ron, you dog." He laughed. The giggling grew louder and Ron scowled. "It's not like I'm leading them on, or anything! They just...stalk me."  
  
"Did you think to take your own advice?"  
  
Ron fidgeted. "I'm thinking along the lines of Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Well, who else would be perfect?"  
  
"You do know you're going to have to kiss her, right?"  
  
Ron made a face. "Oh. I forgot about that." He shrugged. "What about Cho Chang, then?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Kittie and Cho just made a truce. You're going to destroy the line of loyalty between Griffindor and Ravenclaw, if you do that."  
  
"Uh, Hannah Abbott?"  
  
"Are you trying to piss off Kittie instead?"  
  
"Partly. If she didn't tell Ginny and Hermione what we said, then this probably wouldn't be happening."  
  
"Fine. She doesn't seem to be too friendly with Susan Bones."  
  
"Her eyebrows are so thin though..."  
  
"So?! You're the one who said it wasn't about likeing the girls."  
  
"Fine, then."  
  
The giggling grew louder and Kittie slammed her book shut. She stood up and strided behind the shelves. After a few seconds of silence, four third year Hufflepuffs ran out. Kittie sat back down and finished her work. Hermione shook her head and sighed.  
  
"What did you do to them?"  
  
"Nothing, actually. I just stood there, and they ran away. Do I stink or something?" Ginny leaned forward and sniffed her. "Nope. It's Rita Skeeter's article. But, she hasn't written about you since her first article. Just how bad did you scare her?"  
  
"Just enough to shock her. She'll get back into action after New Years'."  
  
Ginny immediatly squealed. "I almost forgot! We're having a New Years' Ball!"  
  
"We know, Fox! We're prefects, remember?!" Kittie whispered, shushing her. She stopped and grinned. "I've got to make sure I'm going with Harry. It'll blow Draco's mind!" She grabbed her bag and scurried to Harry and Ron. Hermione sighed and turned to Kittie.   
  
"We might as well talk to our Slytherins."  
  
"Don't say 'our' like that. It makes it sound like that it's actually real." Kittie grabbed her bag and jogged up to Hermione. Hermione shuddered. "I'd never even consider kissing Torvald, if Ron wasn't worth it."  
  
Kittie nodded in agreement. "Where would they be?"  
  
"Let's check the Slytherin common room first."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry looked around and pulled out his wand. He was lost. "Lumos." The dark corridor lit, slightly. Just a few feet in front of him, he could see a corner. He shifted his bag and walked towards it. Suddenly, he ran into something hard, and they both fell back.  
  
Kittie lit her wand and sighed, frustrated. "Another one?! Riddikulus!" Harry coughed and waved the small puff of smoke. Kittie blinked. "You're not a boggart!"  
  
"I should say not!" Harry coughed, standing up and offering his hand to Kittie. She took it and pulled herself up, gathering her scattered books. Harry picked up one and held the wand light up to it. " 'Darkest Witches of all time'?" He read aloud. Kittie snatched the book out of his hands and clutched it to her chest. She pushed past him. Harry jogged to catch up with her.  
  
"You thought I was a boggart?"  
  
She didn't answer and picked up her pace. Harry stepped in front of her, making her run into him. "Get out of my way!"  
  
"Why do the boggarts turn into me?"  
  
"Let me pass!"  
  
"Kittie! Answer me!"  
  
"I don't know, alright?!" She growled loudly. Harry crossed his arms. "What's wrong with you lately?!"  
  
Kittie stared at him in disbelief. "What's wrong with me?!" She repeated, loudly. She pinned Harry agianst the opposite wall at glared up at his suprised face.  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong with me. I broke it off with you because I thought it would help to kill those goosebumps I feel everytime you so much as *look* at me. And don't you dare interrupt me, Harry. I'm on a roll. I've been dying to tell someone this for a while now. So, you're going to stand there and listen to me, even if I have to curse you, damnit!" She yelled as Harry opened his mouth to cut her off. He blinked in suprise and snapped his mouth shut.  
  
"I don't understand what happened. I can't fall in love. People like me can't be tied down, and love is just a rope to me. But, lately, I can't look at Draco's neck, because the green in his tie makes me think about your eyes. I can't look at myself in the morning, because my hair sticks up in the back, just like yours. I do a double take on anyone with glasses and it's driving me insane! I've tried talking to friends, but they all tell me the same thing. I've tried potions, antidotes, and even some poisons. Nothing. I'm considering going to Pomfrey. So, I'm running out of ideas. I'm going to do the most desperate thing I can think of right now. So, shut up." With that, she grabbed his chin and brought his face down to hers.   
  
Harry blinked in suprise, before kissing her back. Kittie's breath caught and she pushed herself off of him. He gaped, speechless, at her. Kittie swallowed and grabbed her back. She stopped at the end of the dark corridor and turned around to see Harry still staring at her. She sighed.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Oblivate."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron looked up from his homework as Harry flopped next to him. "Where did you go?"  
  
"I...I don't know, actually."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, after I left the library, I got lost and...nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Do you think someone put a memory charm on you?"  
  
Harry nodded, kneading his temples. "I think so. But what did I see or hear that would make someone do that?!"  
  
Ron cocked his eyebrows. "Maybe you walked in on someone snogging."  
  
Harry laughed. "You're a real romantic, aren't you?"  
  
Ron studied him. Harry jumped. "What?!"  
  
"You have ink on your face. But, you didn't have that when you left the library. As far as I recall, you didn't even touch a quill."  
  
Harry looked in the mirror over the mantle. His reflection sneered. "You really need to stop biting quills, buddy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, Kittie, I thought you said you were going to quit biting quills! It's a nasty habit, you know." Hermione handed her a compact, as she sat next to her in the library. Ginny looked up from her book and giggled.  
  
"I know blue is your color, Kit, but ink and clothing are two different things."   
  
Kittie scowled and looked at her lips. A spot of blue ink glistened on her bottom lip. She rubbed it until it was gone. The doors opened and Harry walked in. Kittie gave Hermione the compact and propped up her book, as her face burned. Harry seemed to be looking for something. He would stop outside a study group and stare at people's lips.  
  
Ginny waved. "Oh, Harry! Yoo-Hoo!"  
  
Kittie snorted. She couldn't help it. "Yoo-Hoo?!" She laughed, under her breath to Ginny. Ginny shot her a glare before pulling Harry down, beside her. "Oh, Harry, you have ink on your lips too."  
  
"Too?"  
  
Kittie sank slightly behind her book. "Yeah, Kittie was biting her quill, too." Harry looked up sharply and studied Kittie's face. She kept her eyes on the letters on her book. He frowned.   
  
She kept her face cool and looked up. "What?" Harry blinked. "Nothing."  
  
She snapped her book shut and stood. "I'm going to study in my room. I'll see you guys later."  
  
Harry watched her as her retreating back shut the library door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hmmm. I have got to get this thing to start rolling. I am in desperate need of ideas and/or questions. Usually, questions give me something to write about, so that I can answer them. So, Review!!! 


	16. SuperDraco?

(A/N) Hi people. I know you guys really want them together again, but I'm going to try something weird in this. So, please don't hurt me if it doesn't turn out right. :-D. Anyways, if you really like Draco, and want to get inside his head, read RavynNyte's (sorry if I spelled your name wrong, im not connected as i speak, so i can't check.) story. It's really funny. But I suggest you stay away from the sundaes when you read it. MWAHAHAHA. That laugh is getting contagious. So, ENJOY!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't claim to own anything. Except Harry. But, yet, did I say it was Harry Potter? MWAHAHA. (There it is again!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny sniffed and screamed as Kittie poured her butterbeer over her head.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?!" She yelled, as she pushed her sticky locks away from her eyes. Kittie shrugged.  
  
"I dunno."   
  
Ginny blanched. "Are you mental?!" Kittie giggled. "And what are you laughing at?!"  
  
"You look weird when you get mad. It's really hard to take you seriously."  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes at her. "Did you take another potion?"  
  
Kittie nodded and leaned her head on Ginny's shoulder. "Why can't I forget him, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny momentarily forgot that she was covered in butterbeer and rubbed Kittie's shoulder, sympathetically. "Do you really want me to answer that?" Kittie squeezed her eyes shut once, before snapping them open. She sat up slowly.  
  
"I need to get some sleep."  
  
"It's only noon!" Winky scrambled over and took both of their empty butterbeers. She studied Kittie.  
  
"Is Miss alright?" She asked Ginny, carefully. Ginny shot the elf a small smile. "I think so."  
  
Kittie yawned and sagged slightly, leaning back on Ginny. Winky bit her lip from pressing and scrambled away with their empty goblets. Ginny frowned.  
  
"Do you know the reaction of the potion?"  
  
"I did a second ago."  
  
"Kittie!"  
  
"Ginny, please don't jump down my throat, but, instead, lead me back to my room." Kittie's eyes started to droop. Ginny sighed and helped her up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie woke up slowly. Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up. She looked at her reflection and giggled. She lit a candle and pulled on some clothes. She studied a hot pink top. Shrugging, she pulled it on in the candle light.  
  
She pulled her hair into pigtails and looked at her watch. An hour before breakfast was served. Kittie felt laughter begin to bubble from her throat. She flopped on her bed, laughing hysterically, without really knowing the reason.   
  
After about ten minutes, she wiped the beads of sweat that had formed from her forehead, and started for the door. She stumbled out of the portrait and the Fat Lady jerked awake. She stared down at Kittie as she began laughing again.  
  
"Are you on something, darling?"  
  
Kittie didn't answer but instead saluted her, before tip toeing down the corridor. The portraits all stared at her in disbelief as she pressed her back against the doors of the Great Hall, and slid down it. She began to hum 'Pop goes the Weasel' very loudly.  
  
Snape stopped at the doors and gaped at the girl, who was looking at the ceiling, humming. "Silcia? Are you feeling ill?"  
  
Kittie stopped humming and batted her eyelashes at the professor. "I feel twenty years younger, Severus."  
  
Snape bristled. "It's Professor Snape. Not Severus. And, you're only sixteen; how can you feel twenty years younger?!"  
  
Kittie slid even lower, giggling like mad. Snape shook his head. "Silcia, are you on any medications?"  
  
She snorted and laughed, even louder, forgetting to answer Snape's question. He sighed. "Silcia, you're coming with me to see Poppy."  
  
"Poppy? That's such a pretty name..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madame Pomfrey felt her forehead and stared at her tounge. It was purple, with green polka dots. She frowned.  
  
"Ms. Silcia? Did you take the Perfelium Potion?"  
  
Kittie snorted. "Perfelium? Yes, I did. That's such a funny name, too. Perfelium. Don't you think so?"  
  
Pomfrey blinked in suprise. "Uh, yes. Yes, it's a very funny name." Kittie snorted, and fell back on the bed. Snape pointed at her.  
  
"See? This is just how she was when I found her this morning!"  
  
Pomfrey held up a hand. "Severus, as of now, you can not take points from Silcia. She is under the influence of a potion that makes you say things you normally wouldn't. Griffindor shouldn't suffer. I've already taken ten points from her for taking the potion in the first place."  
  
Snape stared at her as though she told him he couldn't torture Harry anymore. "But-but-but-"  
  
"But nothing, Severus."  
  
At his name, Kittie began giggling and snorting. Pomfrey turned to her. "Silcia, when did you take the potion?"  
  
"I...slipped...it in my...butterbeer...yesterday..." she gasped, clutching her stomach as she continued her insane laughing. Pomfrey nodded. She turned to the cupboard and pulled out a small vial before holding it in front of Kittie. She stopped laughing, and stared at it, curiously.  
  
"Wuzzthat?"  
  
"It's an...er...ice cream."  
  
"Oh! Gimme!" She snatched it out of her hands and drank the thick, black, liquid. She made a face. "What kind of flavor was that?!"  
  
"It was a antidote, you idiot." Snape blurted, angerly. Kittie gagged. "Antidote-flavored? Wow, that's a new one on me, Severus."  
  
"Don't call me Severus!"  
  
"Severy."  
  
Pomfrey couldn't take it anymore and she sunk into a chair, laughing. Snape shot her a glare before turning back to Kittie.  
  
"It's Professor Sn-"  
  
"Severy!"  
  
"Snape!"  
  
"Severy!"  
  
"Snape!"  
  
"Severy!"  
  
"Sna-"  
  
"Severy, it's no use fighting with her, so give it up!" Pomfrey gasped, fanning herself. Snape blanched. "Not you, too?!"  
  
Suddenly, fists began to bang on the door. "Kittie?! Are you in there?!" Ginny yelled, as Hermione continued to bang on the door. "Yoo-Hoo!" Kittie called, as Pomfrey opened the door.  
  
Ginny frowned as she looked at her. "What's the matter with you? And are you wearing pink?!" Hermione's jaw dropped behind her.  
  
"Pink?! You mean it's not yellow?!" Kittie stared at her shirt in complete terror, until she burst into laughter. Ginny and Hermione gaped at her. Snape smiled viciously. "If I can't take points from Silcia, I'll take them from you. Five points from each of you for yelling."  
  
Kittie suddenly clutched her head and began to rock back and forth, violently. Hermione gasped. "What's wrong with her?!"  
  
"The antidote is finally kicking in." Pomfrey stood over Kittie. Snape snorted. "You didn't put enough emphasis on 'finally'." Kittie stopped rocking and blinked.  
  
"Oh, my god."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stared at his breakfast. Suddenly, his stomach lurched and he shoved his food away. He turned to Ron. "Not hungary, are you?" He said thickly, taking another bite of his toast. Susan Bones sat next to him, and brushed a few crumbs of his chin, frowning. Ron swallowed his toast and pushed his food away.  
  
Harry cocked his eyebrows at him. "That was fast." He muttured, as Susan began to eat of Ron's forgotten plate. Ron shot him a glare, as Susan looked at him. "What's he talking about?"  
  
"Er. It was fast how I...uh...got full." Susan was satisfied with the lie and continued to eat. Ginny sat across from Harry.   
  
"What a morning." She groaned, putting her head in her hands. Harry blinked. "What happened?"  
  
"Kittie took a potion yesterday, and it got her in a bit of a spot with Snape this morning."  
  
*I've tried potions, antidotes, and even some poisons. Nothing. I'm considering going to Pomfrey. So, I'm running out of ideas.*  
  
Harry shook his head, roughly. Ginny looked at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't really know, myself. I'm going to take a walk. I'll see you later." He got up quickly, and practically ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
*I don't understand what happened. I can't fall in love.* Harry shook his head again, harder. Where the hell did that come from?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny gently knocked on Mrytle's bathroom's door. When no one answered, she was going to knock harder, but a male's vioce stopped her.  
  
"Mrytle, is it?" Draco drawled.  
  
Mrytle flew out of the toliet, spraying Draco. "Who are you?!"  
  
"A friend of Kittie's. Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand. Mrytle stared at him. Suddenly realizing that she was dead, he dropped it quickly.  
  
"Draco? Yes, Kittie's told me about you. The coward, is it?"  
  
Draco stiffened. "I'm not a coward."  
  
"Then how come you're in Slytherin? Kittie tells me that's where they put the people who are too scared of themselves."  
  
He narrowed his grey eyes dangerously. "You're a little too dead to be talking to a Malfoy like that." He growled. Mrytle rolled her eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do about it? Kill me?" She began laughing tauntenly. Draco pulled his cloak tighter around him. "I don't have to listen to this." He growled, throwing open the door. Ginny squealed and flew back.  
  
They stared at each other for a few minutes before Ginny jumped up and flew down the corridor, leaving Draco staring at her back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tell me, Kit. Do they send the people who are too scared of themselves into Slytherin." Draco growled, not taking his eyes off his book. Kittie didn't blink.   
  
"Yep. That's why I think I belong in Slytherin."  
  
Draco cocked a blonde eyebrow. "I thought you weren't scared of yourself. According to you, everyone else is wrong."  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe I don't know what to think."  
  
"Are you actually admitting-"  
  
"I'm not admitting anything, Draco." Kittie said, shortly. Draco chuckled. "You just said-"  
  
"I need to get another book." She said, standing up. Draco stared at her. She wasn't going to win that easily.  
  
"You're losing the bet. You want to go back to him, don't you? What about me, Kit? If you give up now, how am I suppose to get Ginny back?" He continued, following her. Kittie sighed.  
  
"Like this." Suddenly she hooked her foot under a ladder that was leaning on the shelves and yanked. Someone screamed and tumbled down. On instinct, Draco dived under them. A blur of red and black hit him, and they both crumbled to the floor. The girl dug her face into Draco's chest. He took a few calming breaths and looked down at the girl.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
"Drake?"  
  
They stared at each other in disbelief for a few moments, until Kittie cleared her throat. She leaned on the bookshelves, watching in amusement. Ginny swallowed and slowly pulled herself up. She turned to run again, but Kittie held her there.  
  
"Well, I must be going. Thank you for breaking Ginny's fall. If not for you, I'm sure she would have broken her neck." Kittie forced a sweet smile on her face and Ginny glared at her. "Ta-ta."  
  
She turned and grabbed her bag before leaving the library. Ginny turned back to where Draco was dusting himself off.  
  
"Uh, yeah." She mumbled.   
  
"Yeah, what?" He sighed.  
  
"Thank you." She said, even lower.  
  
He stared at her for a few seconds and bit his lip. "You're...uh...welcome."  
  
"You really need to work on how to accept a 'thank you', Draco." Ginny grinned, hoping to bring alittle humor to the situation. He returned her smile. "Yeah, Malfoy's don't get much practice."  
  
She giggled, and Draco's face heated up. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Ginny nervously looked at her watch. "Um, yeah. I...uh...have to go." She said, quickly feeling her guard begin to fall. She didn't give him a chance to answer, as she turned tail and fled the library.  
  
Draco stood for a few more seconds before leaving the library, too. Kittie was leaning behind the door as it opened. Draco didn't see her, and began to walk to the dungons. Kittie sneaked up behind him before poking his back. He yelled and spun around. Kittie laughed.  
  
"A little high-strung, are we?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"That was an interesting scene back there. Can I call you Super-Draco?"  
  
"No!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *hack hack* That's three times I laughed like that in one chapter. That's not healthy. Anyways, I'm still looking for ideas, and I really don't care how bad they seem. But, I feel really stupid. In 'Why Me?', I accidently typed, 'Silcia', instead of 'Evans'. I think I confused a few reviewers. Anyways, review!! 


	17. Are you crying?

A/N I like these arrow thingies around the words A/N better than the (). Lmao. Anyways, thank you for the advice about reading other ff's if I'm running out of ideas! I took it, and it works. I'm on another sugar high. And, no, opalstar, I don't have yahoo messenger. I'm just in Yahoo! for the free email. :-). So, ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with the series. X. I thought it'd be cool to put an 'X' somewhere, since the letter is in so few words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie pulled her cloak tighter around her and walked out into the night air once more. She looked up to make sure there was an actual moon. She sighed. It was full.  
  
Harry held the black crystal even higher in the moonlight. Kittie's eyes turned to the woods and she began to walk purposely forward. Harry leaned forward in his chair as Kittie looked around before transforming in a small kitten. The scene turned black and white, as Kitty's kitten eyes scanned the forest's floor.   
  
The small kitten skirted around rocks and small streams. Then, Kitty came to a large clearing and transformed back.  
  
"You've come back, Silcia." A male's vioce drawled from the shadows.  
  
Kittie spun around and sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just you, Firenzie. Don't do that."  
  
The centar chuckled and his hoofs lightly pawed the snow. "Didn't mean to scare you, Silcia. I knew you couldn't resist a full moon."  
  
"Is this the part I throw my head back and howl?"  
  
"No, but speaking of werewolves, the full moon is not a good time to go for a night-time stroll."  
  
"I'm not on a stroll. I'm testing myself. Watch." She tossed her head back and let out a long, mournful howl. Almost immediately, an answering howl sliced the night air. Kittie braced herself. Firenzie gaped.  
  
"You're asking to be ripped into shreds. You're going to kill a werewolf with your bare hands?!"  
  
"No. My godfather is a werewolf, remember? I have too much respect for the man side of the animals to kill them. I'm only defending myself."  
  
"Defending yourself?! You're asking for-" But the centar was cut off, as a low growl erupted from the shadows. A werewolf slowly walked out, it's teeth bared. Kittie sighed.   
  
"Let the games begin." She braced herself as the wolf leapt up for her throat. Kittie ducked and threw the wolf over her head, careful to aviod it's teeth. The wolf leapt to it's feet and charged her again. Kittie pointed her palm at it. It hovered in midair.  
  
The wolf yelped as Kittie threw it into a tree. It hit the ground and howled. Kittie cursed as three more growls erupted from the shadows. The first werewolf limped to her, now with three other wolves at it's side. Kittie backed away, and her heel caught between two stones. She fell back, and she could have sworn the wolves *chuckled*.  
  
A black wolf leapt as Kittie desperately tried to pull her heel from the stones. The wolf's large front paws pressed her back to the ground, it's saliva burning her skin like acid. She screamed.   
  
Harry was already at the clearing, the Soul Crystal floating in front of him. He immediately took a large branch and slammed it against the black wolf's side, as if lowered it's teeth to her throat. A silver chain caught on one of it's fangs, and clattered at the other wolves' feet. Harry yanked Kittie's feet from the two stones, and pulled her up.   
  
The wolves sniffed the chain. A small sapphire glistened in the moonlight, hanging at the end of the chain. Harry was too busy staring at the stone, to realize that all four of the wolves froze, staring at it. Suddenly, they all yelped, and Harry blinked. They turned tail and scampered into the trees. Kittie immediately grabbed the chain and clasped it around her neck.  
  
Harry stared at her. "I thought you got rid of that?!"  
  
Kittie pulled her hair out of the chain and sighed. "Harry, I'm always going to keep one stone. If all the others are discovered, the elixer will be worthless without me or this last sapphire."  
  
Firenzie galloped out of the trees and stopped in front of Kittie. "Silcia! You're still alive!"  
  
Kittie stared at him. "Yes."  
  
"But the stars-"  
  
"Forget the stars, Firenzie. You've seen proof more than once that we can change our fate."  
  
Firenzie's eyes flickered to Harry and he nodded. "Yes. I suggest you go before they come back." He turned and padded into the trees again.  
  
Harry put his arm around Kittie's shoulders as she began to tremble. "I'm such an idiot." She muttured to herself. "How could I have forgotten that wolves move in packs? How could I have thought I could take more than one?"  
  
He shushed her and snatched the Soul Crystal out of the air. Kittie stared at him. "Oh." She said, before regaining her composture and throwing Harry's arm off. She turned and began to push through a mass of thorns.  
  
"Uh, Kittie?"  
  
"Shut up, Harry. I'm trying to figure something out." She frowned at the bushes before pulling out her knife and cutting through them. Harry looked at the clear path in front of him. He shrugged, and walked on the clear path, alongside her, as she struggled through the thorns.  
  
She burst into the Hogwarts' grounds, to see Harry leaning on the far wall. He chuckled at her stunned face.   
  
"There was a path, wasn't there?"  
  
"I tried to tell you."  
  
Kittie sighed, and turned to the castle doors, nursing the cuts from the thorns on her arms. She suddenly stopped and spun around.  
  
"What-"  
  
"Shut up, Harry. Don't move." She rasped, freezing. Harry froze too. He suddenly realized what it was.  
  
The ground was *moving*. It vibrated under his feet. A low rumble reached his ears.   
  
"Tell me that was thunder." He swallowed. Kittie opened her mouth to answer, but the next rumble was right behind the walls and the ground shook so hard, that Kittie fell into Harry's arms, as he leaned back on the wall, so not to fall himself.  
  
A large leg swung in front of them and a humungous foot, the size of a car, hit the ground. "It's a giant!" Kittie gasped.  
  
The large man heard them and looked down. He chuckled. He said something, but his vioce was so deep, that it was unlegible. Kittie covered her ears and looked up.  
  
The man crouched and held his hands out. Harry tightened his grip around Kittie's waist. Kittie, however, reached up and *shook hands* with him. Her arms were about the length of the hair on his knuckles, and she placed her hand on the tip of his finger.  
  
"Kingard." The giant said. Harry had a feeling that the giant was actually whispering. "Kittie! And this is Harry!" She called up to him.  
  
He smiled. "Harry Potter?" She nodded and Harry stared, in disbelief, at the giant. He cocked his large eyebrows at him.   
  
"It's alright, Harry Potter. I'm one of the few giants that were tamed to protect Hogwarts. Though, I must admit that I crave a cow once in a while..." He whispered, thoughtfully. Kittie laughed, politely.  
  
"Protect Hogwarts?" Harry finally called.  
  
"Yes. We've been walking the forest and grounds since last year. We swore to keep ourselves hidden from the students, so not to alarm them."  
  
Kittie cupped her hands around her mouth so the giant could hear her better. "You're doing an excellent job! When did you start?!"  
  
"After the exams. Dumbledore didn't want to endanger any of the students, after Harry Potter returned with Kittie Sil-. Say. You're not Kittie *Silcia*, are you?"  
  
"Actually, yes, I am!"  
  
The gaint sprung back up from his crouching position and yelled something. Harry and Kittie sank to their knees holding their ears. The giant looked down at Kittie and pulled her onto his hand. Harry leapt to his feet, as the Kingard brought Kittie closer to his face, so he could get a better look at her.  
  
"You know." He whispered to her. Though he was whispering so she could hear him, she still had to cling to his thumb, so that the air from his words didn't send her flying off his palm. "Every creature for miles knows the story about the Gift."  
  
He studied her for a few more moments, before placing her gently on her feet next to Harry. Harry caught her as she swayed. Kingard chuckled. "You better go back inside. If you swear not to tell anyone else that you have seen one of us, I won't mention catching two students out past curfew." He winked and Harry nodded, pulling a still stunned Kittie to the castle.  
  
As soon as she regained the feeling in her legs she threw her chin out and said, "Well, he was certainly nice enough. Why is everyone so scared of them, then?"  
  
"He was one of the tamed ones, remember? So, he was taught not to hurt anyone. Most wild giants weren't."  
  
Kittie shrugged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sighed and took a bite of his sandwich. Ron cocked his eyebrows. "You're actually eating? This is a new one."  
  
"I've never skipped a meal, yet, Ron. I just can't eat in the Great Hall when Kittie is doing everything in her power to make me sick."  
  
Ron nodded. "With Ginny throwing herself all over you, and Hermione throwing herself all over Torvald, I haven't been able to keep my cookies down all week."  
  
"Well, at least we have Christmas to look forward to."  
  
"Yeah, right." Ron grumbled, finishing his lunch. Almost immediately, the air above them became thick with feathers and owls.  
  
As mail rained on the students, Harry moved his pumpkin juice, so that the Daily Prophet didn't knock it over. Ron opened his letter from home, as Harry opened the newspaper.   
  
He took a sip of his pumpkin juice, as he read the large headline on the front page. He snorted, and a girl from the Ravenclaw table, who was also reading the paper, screamed. He leapt to his feet, and Ron cheered.  
  
"Percy and Penelope are getting married! Mum will be excited, right, H- Harry? What's wrong?!"  
  
Harry stared in disbelief at the article in his hands. He ran to Kittie, who was sitting with Hermione at the other end of the table, and pulled her out.  
  
"Harry? What are you-"  
  
He didn't give her a chance to finish her statement as he shoved her in a empty classroom. He pushed the paper in her hands. "Read."  
  
Kittie's jaw dropped as she read the article out loud. "Azkaban is busted by You-Know-Who! You-Know-Who broke into Azkaban yesterday, and released all of the prisoners. Every one of them turned to the Dark side. The dementors have disappeared, and the experts believe that they too have joined You-Know-Who." The paper fell to her feet, and Kittie turned from Harry, pulling her hair.  
  
"Crud, crud, crud."   
  
"You can say that again. This explains why you were able to go into the forest, without being attacked. They were too busy releasing Voldemort's most feared Death Eaters. This isn't good, Kittie."  
  
Kittie stared at him in disbelief. "Not good? Hell no, it's not good, Harry!"  
  
Harry grabbed her shoulders to make her stop pacing. He pushed her down into a desk at the front.  
  
She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "So, why did you tell me first?"  
  
"Because he now has many more ways to get the Gift. You need to be on your guard."  
  
Kittie shook her head and stood up. "I'm going to find Hermione and Ginny. They need to know, too."  
  
Harry thought quickly as Kittie reached for the door. "Uh, they probably already know!" He said a little too loudly. Kittie cocked her eyebrows. "I'm right here, Harry. You really don't have to yell."  
  
He sighed as Kittie gave the door a small tug. And another.  
  
"Bloody hell." She grumbled, putting both of her feet on the doorframe and giving the doorknob another twist and yank. Harry frowned. "Are you turning it the right way?" He asked, pushing her off the door, and pulling at the doorknob.  
  
"Oh, yes. Out of everything I've tried, I didn't think to turn it the other way. How silly of me." She growled, sarcastically, from the ground. Harry angrily kicked the door, and Kittie began laughing.  
  
"Don't blow a vein, Harry."  
  
"Shut up. Why is it that everytime I get locked in somewhere, it's always with you?!"  
  
Harry immediately knew that Kittie took it in offense, because hurt flickered in front of her eyes before they clouded over in anger. "Well, excuse me for not foreseeing this, Potter. I don't know how I over-looked it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I haven't read the skies since...since...well, I don't know. And I don't want to know, so I refuse to read the stars. Otherwise, I'm sure I would have never left my bed this morning."  
  
Harry's cheeks burned and he sank in the seat next to her. "Don't you ever shut up?"  
  
"Don't you ever know any comebacks that can make me?"  
  
He turned his eyes to hers, angrily. "How Voldemort put up with three days without killing you, is a mystery to me-"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Harry fell out of his seat, clutching the side of his face. Kittie's eyes flashed yellow and burned into his. "You ever talk about the shit I had to endure in that gits' office, I swear on my parents' graves-"  
  
He didn't get a chance to know what she would do to him, as the door flew open and a seventh year Hufflepuff pulled a giggling sixth year Ravenclaw inside. He gaped at them.  
  
"Oh, sorry, didn't know this room was occupied." He said, amused, as his eyes flickered to Harry lying on the floor and Kittie standing over him. "My apologies." He turned to the door that the girl ran out of. He pulled the door after him, and Kittie shot forward to stick her foot between the door and the doorway. It creaked open again. She pulled herself up, and angrily walked out into the corridor, leaving the door open for Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Why didn't I just lock the git in there behind me?!' Kittie angrily thought, as Harry jogged after her.  
  
"Kittie, wait!"  
  
"What?!" She spun around to come face-to-face with Harry.  
  
"You never did go into details about what Voldemort asked you, and whatever he told you."  
  
"Yes, I did. It was mostly about the Gift."  
  
"Mostly?"  
  
Kittie bit her lip and continued down the corridor. Harry frowned and walked next to her. "What else did he ask you about?"  
  
She sighed. "Nothing! Just about the sapphires!"  
  
Harry shot her a look out of the corner of his eyes. "What did he tell you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar. Spill."  
  
"No, Harry!"  
  
She spun around at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Violent stood beside her. She glared down at them. "So, I suppose you heard about what happened?"  
  
"Hungary Hippos." Kittie said, not answering her. The portriat swung open and talk immediately stopped. Whispers seemed to hiss around Kittie, as she walked past the crowded common room to the stairs. Harry looked around, obviously confused at everyone's reaction. She could almost feel the entire house's eyes follow her.   
  
She stopped at the stairs and spun around. She bared her teeth and hissed. The entire common room gasped together. Amused, Kittie turned around again and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry made a face and bit into the apple. He was on his rock over-looking the ocean, once again. The setting sun sent orange lights dancing over the melting snow. Harry sat on his clean rock and drifted in his own thoughts.  
  
Someone sat next to him and waited for him to acknowledge their presence.  
  
"Hi, Ginny."  
  
Ginny looked out into the sunset. "So, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
She nodded. "About what?"  
  
Harry hesitated. "Kittie." He finally answered. Ginny winced. "Oh."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments before a slow, tinkling music drafted out of the castle. Harry could almost see an idea come across Ginny's face.  
  
"Hey, Harry. Do you want to dance?" She asked, almost too eagerly. Harry nodded slowly and picked himself up.  
  
Even after the music stopped playing, Ginny still lead the dance. Harry boredly looked over her head at the ocean. He winced as Ginny stepped on his toes.  
  
"Sorry, Harry. I'm more used to dancing with-" Suddenly, heavy rock music radiated through the air from the castle. Harry didn't know whether the music or Ginny cut herself off. For a moment, they both stopped and turned to the castle. Harry chuckled.  
  
It didn't take a rocket scientist to know where the source of the music was coming from. Ginny sighed, and tried to take up the dance again, but Kittie's heavy beat kept throwing them off.   
  
Suddenly, Harry and Ginny both burst into laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie angrily yelled with the vioces screaming out of the end of her wand. Hermione looked up from her book. She tried to tell her to turn it down, but Kittie was lost in the music, far beyond hearing Hermione over the bass. She finally sighed, defeated, and ran to the door to shut it.   
  
Hermione watched, amused, as Kittie continued to bang her head, dancing across the room. She pulled her collar and yelled in her ear, "Angry, are we?!"  
  
Kittie pulled away and nodded, still dancing. Hermione sighed and pointed to the open window. "Close it, or McGonagall will throw a fit! I'll put a silencing charm on the room, if you want to keep blasting this stuff!"  
  
She danced to the window and reached out to shut it. But she stopped.   
  
Against the setting sun, two shadows were slowly dancing to a tune that was definately not the one she was playing. Kittie squinted and paled. Harry and Ginny were laughing, while still trying not to kill the others' toes. Hermione, sensing Kittie's suprise looked out the window. She shot a look at Kittie.  
  
Kittie suddenly felt sick. Hermione caught the greeness in her face, even before she, herself, knew what was happening. She grabbed her blood red hair, and led her quickly to the washroom. Kittie leaned over the sink and Hermione held her breath as the suffacating smell of vomit filled the room. As soon as Kittie was finished, she turned on the sink and led her back into her room.  
  
The elf-ish girl sat on her bed and drew up her knees, cradling her head. Hermione looked out the window. She sighed in relief putting out the music.  
  
"It's alright now. They're gone."  
  
"I don't care. What's wrong with me Hermione? I didn't even eat anything in the last twelve hours to throw up!"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "Don't you think you've hurt yourself long enough?" She asked lightly, instead. Kittie looked up from her arms and something slid down her cheek. Hermione gaped.  
  
"Are you crying?!"  
  
Kittie pushed her face back into her arms, as the tear rolled off her chin and dropped on her shirt. Hermione put her arms around her. "So, what's keeping you from stopping this bet, Kittie?"  
  
She looked upwards, at the canapy, to keep the rest of the tears from spilling out of her eyes. "Draco. Ginny. Ron. Harry. You."  
  
Hermione pulled a strand of hair that caught the corner of her lips and tucked it behind her ear. "Kittie, you never did anything to please other people. If you stop this, no one will think you're selfish."  
  
Kittie bit her lip and looked back down. Bad idea. Another tear rolled down her opposite cheek, and she was suddenly thankful that Hermione was on her other side. "I'll give it until Christmas. If...if everything looks the way it does now, I'm going to stop it. You and Ginny can continue the bet, as long as you leave Harry and I out of it. I mean I lost anyway."  
  
Hermione frowned. "How did you lose already?"  
  
Kittie shook her head. Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth. "You didn't get into a fight with Ginny, did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, the only other way is if you kissed Harry. Did you?"  
  
Kittie didn't answer and Hermione sighed. "Alright. Christmas is in three days. I won't say anything to Ginny about it. I promise." Kittie shot her a relieved smile. "Thanks, Opal."  
  
"Anytime, Star."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA.AWWWWWW. Hmph. I'm not sure which of those is more suited to the situation. maybe the 'aww.'. anyways, I want to make someone fight in the next chapter. any ideas? oh, and my cousin's an artist, but she has no way to post her pictures and sketches online. and guess what all the pictures are of? They're all scenes from Angels Do Have Claws. They're not bad, actually. But, she thinks it'd be a great idea if one of the reviewers that also post fanart could do me a favor. I'd be fascinated to see them, actually. I didn't even know my cousin was keeping up with the story. so, pleasant little suprise for me. anyways, review! 


	18. I love you too, Harry

(A/N) ARRRGH!!! I can't put those arrow thingies around the A/N because fanfiction.net does something weird with the first one. I'm back with the (). but, I'll survive. Oh, yes. Once again, Rayvn Nyte, you are a GENIUS!! I was thinking, and I'm going to use your idea. But, I'm going to alter it. Just alittle. Read and find out. Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I'm not JKR, I'm FireGoddess. JKR owns Harry Potter. Let's think about this one, shall we?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry looked up from his dinner to catch Kittie staring at him. She blinked in suprise and looked down at her dinner again, a pink tinge growing on her cheeks. Ron cocked his eyebrows. "I don't know what you're doing, Harry. But, it's working." He said, taking a long drink of his pumpkin juice. Harry forced a smile and took another bite of his chicken, throwing looks down the table to see if Kittie was staring at him again. She never looked up from her food, and the pink tinge never left her cheeks.  
  
Throughout dinner, Ginny excitedly babbled about Percy and Penelope's wedding. "I'm getting to be a bridesmaid! So does Hermione. That one was Penny's idea. She believes that she owes Hermione her life, and the least she can do is make her a bridesmaid. Oh...it's going to be so pretty too! Candles, flowers, silk,-"  
  
"Mum and Dad are on a budget, Gin. It's not going to all *that* beautiful." Ron grumbled. Ginny ignored him and continued to ramble. Harry looked up to see Hermione and Kittie whispering. Kittie's jaw dropped.   
  
"Move over, Potter." Draco drawled. Everyone looked up in suprise to see him at Harry's shoulder. He didn't wait for Harry to move, and instead gave Hermione a small shove, and sat between them. He leaned in and whispered something to Kittie. She paled.  
  
"You say that, Draco, and I'll pull your eyeballs out with my bare hands." She growled. Draco shrugged. "You only said that I had to tell you first. You never said I had to have your permission." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and swept back to the Slytherin table. Ron glared at his back. He turned to Kittie.  
  
"What was that about?!" He said, angrily, shoving Ginny's hand that was keeping him from murdering Draco, off.  
  
Kittie threw her napkin on the plate, before turning angrily to Ron. "That's none of your buisness. But, I do suggest you leave, before hell breaks loose." She advised, standing up. Ginny turned brilliant red and followed her, fists clentched.  
  
Hermione shook her head and returned to eating. Ron stared at her. "Aren't you going after them, then?"  
  
"Nope, they'll yell for a few moments, but it'll be alright by the time I get to the common room."  
  
Harry shook his head and looked over at the Slytherin table, where Draco was surronded by at least fourteen boys, hanging on his every word. Suddenly, they all burst into laughter. Harry leaned forward to catch alittle about what he was saying.  
  
"Oh, and another thing. Her legs are unbelievable. They're even better when they're wrapped around your waist." He bragged. Harry jumped to his feet, as the Slytherins burst into laughter again. Ginny swallowed. Draco sneered over at Harry.  
  
"What's the matter, Potter? Bringing back old memories, or did you never hit third base with her?" More laughter.   
  
RIP!  
  
Hermione and Ron were both left with handfuls of Harry's robes, ripped from him. Draco paled as Harry marched to him. A foot from Draco, Harry hit his jaw. Three Slytherins leapt to their feet, holding Harry back, as Draco sprawled on the floor, rubbing his jaw. McGonagall was at his side in seconds, and she gaped at him.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! You two aren't fighting, are you?"  
  
"Draco didn't do anything, Professor!" Pansy immediately said. "Potter came over here and hit him."  
  
She turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter? Is this true?" Harry didn't answer, he was still trying to get at Draco. Ron slowly started clapping from the Griffindor table. To Harry's suprise, the entire house of Griffindor joined in. Ravenclaw started clapping. Before Harry knew it, three-fourths of the hall was applauding, minus the Slytherins and teachers.  
  
McGonagall's eyes flashed. "Ten points from Griffindor. Five points from Slytherin, for obviously provoking Potter. And, Potter, you have detention with Professor Weasley tomarrow."  
  
"But, tomarrow's Christmas Eve!"  
  
"You should have thought about that before you hit Malfoy." She sniffed. She turned to Blaise and Grant, who were both helping Draco up. "And, take him to the Hospital Wing. I think his jaw is broken."  
  
"Ya tink?!" Draco angrily sputtered, thickly, holding his jaw. Harry turned back to the Griffindor table, and sat next to Ron, who was still clapping with the rest of the house. "So, what did you get?"  
  
"Ten points from our house and detention with Bill." He muttered, as the appaulse died down. Ron grinned. "You got off easy. And I think Bill is proud of you, anyway." He nodded to the teachers table. Bill shot him a smile and turned back to his food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Hermione had predicted, Kittie's and Ginny's fight had vanished by the time she walked into the common room. She cocked her eyebrows as Ginny cheered. "Checkmate! Take that, Star!"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Good. We're still okay. You guys seem to be at each others' throats alot lately."  
  
Kittie shrugged. "Probably because of the New Year."  
  
"That's going to be one crowded ball." Hermione sighed, as the common room became full of people. Kittie nodded. "I don't think I'm going to go."  
  
"Oh, why not?"  
  
She shrugged. Hermione bit her lip. Ginny looked between the two girls, growing irritated. "What? What do you two know that I don't?!"  
  
Both girls were saved from answering as Harry and Ron climbed into the portrait. Harry shot a look at the three before stopping. "What are you three planning now?"  
  
Kittie pretended to look offended. "Why, Harry, I'm hurt. That one stung. I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight, because of what you said."  
  
Harry forced a smile down and said, as seriously as he could, "Well, I'm certainly not going to shave my head in penance. If it hurt that much, maybe you should stop torturing poor, defenseless Slytherins. Then, I wouldn't have any amo, would I?"  
  
Kittie forced a over-exaggerated gasp, and put her hand to her forehead, fleeing up the stairs. Ginny giggled.   
  
She yawned and looked at her watch. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you-" She pointed her finger at each of them, counting. "Three, tomarrow." Hemione chuckled as she dragged her feet up the stairs.  
  
"She's the worst actress."  
  
Ron nodded. "So, what is she doing?"  
  
Hermione avioded his eyes, and didn't answer him.  
  
"Oh, come on! Hermione! Talk to me!"  
  
Harry suddenly felt uncomfortable, and he stood up to leave the two to duke it out. He flopped on his bed and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up to feel a school owl gently pecking his face. He swatted it away and grabbed his glasses. Ron walked out of the bathroom and cocked his eyebrows at the owl. "You got something, Harry."  
  
"Gee, thanks Ron." He muttered sarcastically, pulling the parchment off the owl's leg. It gave a small hoot, and flew out the window. Harry read the letter.  
  
-Harry  
  
I'm going to a teachers' meeting tonight, so you're going to have to serve your detention at noon.   
  
-Professor Weasley  
  
Ron read the letter after Harry and chuckled. "Professor Weasley? That's a good one."  
  
Harry looked at the clock and cursed. "It's nearly noon!" He said, scrambling up, gathering some clothes. Ron nodded. "Yeah, I'll walk you down there. But I have to go to the library, anyways."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bill looked up from grading papers and smiled. "Hello, Harry. Ron, you can't stay here. This is Harry's detention."  
  
Ron stared at him. "Right. Like I'd want to hang around detentions." He sniffed. "It's my new past time."  
  
Ginny finished grading a stack of papers, next to Bill and smiled. Bill turned to her. "You better leave, too, Gin. Thanks for the help."  
  
"No problem, Bill. Have fun, Harry." She smiled before pushing past Ron. Ron scowled and followed her down the corridor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry hit you?!" Kittie's jaw dropped, and she stopped walking to look at Draco. He nodded. "I told you not to say that, you...you...Malfoy!" She angrily sputtered. Draco laughed.  
  
"Malfoy? Wow, if that wasn't a fact, I'd be offended."  
  
"What exactly did you say?!"  
  
Draco nervously looked at a group of second years, that was walking by, listening intently. He leaned forward and whispered into Kittie's ear. Her jaw dropped for the second time in two minutes.   
  
"You-" She growled, hitting his arm. He laughed and rubbed where she hit him.  
  
"You do know it's not polite to snog in the middle of the corridor? It's a little hard on the ones who just ate lunch." Someone growled. Kittie and Draco turned to see Ginny and Ron standing there, with their arms crossed.  
  
"We weren't snogging. There's a slight difference, Weasley." Draco growled. Both Ginny's and Ron's faces clouded over.  
  
"It looked like snogging to me, Kittie." Ginny glared.  
  
"We weren't-"  
  
"And what an excellent snogger she is." Draco sneered, unable to resist irking Ron. "But not better than your sister."  
  
Ron purpled and Ginny grabbed his robes. Kittie shot a look at Draco.   
  
"You're asking for it." She growled, as Ginny desperatly tried to hold Ron back, from grasping his robes, to threatening to tell Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Help me, then." He growled. "Do something to get Ginny's attention. Ron will forget all about me."  
  
Kittie stared at him for a few seconds before pulling his head down for a kiss. Ginny gasped, and Ron stopped thrashing.  
  
Draco frowned against her lips. Kittie was right. It felt like he was kissing his mother. Kittie pulled away, and two blurs of red hit the floor.   
  
Ron leapt forward, as Ginny and Kittie rolled on the floor, a whirl of fists and yells. Draco ducked under Ron's fist. Ron angrily jumped and he and Draco hit the floor. Draco got in a few swings at Ron, who was angrily trying to hit him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione turned the corridor from the library, to run into a large crowd. She looked up as Parvati helped her up.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"It's a fight!"  
  
"Between...?"  
  
"Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. And Ginny Weasley and Kittie Silcia." She said, grinning.  
  
Hermione felt the blood drain from her face. She pushed through the packed crowd, in time to see Ginny hit Kittie's jaw. Kittie rubbed it before kicking her hamstrings, making her crumble to the floor.  
  
It was obvious who was losing between Ron and Draco's fight. Ron's nose was freely bleeding and his lip was cut. Draco was covered in bruises, but Ron didn't manage to get him to drawl blood. Draco got in one last kick to Ron's stomach, before Hermione and Susan Bones leapt forward to hold him back. He glared down at the bleeding Weasley.  
  
"If you think that attacking me is going to change my mind, Weasley, you're horribly mistaken." He spat. "It takes more than that to change a Malfoy's mind. When it's set, it's hard to change it. So, if you'd just accept the impossibility of my situation, it'd save me, you, and the whole bloody school alot of trouble!"  
  
Ron stared at him. "What the hell are you talking about!" He spat back. Draco stopped thrashing and looked down at him. "I'm in love with your sister, damnit!"  
  
His words seemed to echo down the corridor and the two girls stopped fighting. Both of their hair was on the floor, from pulling. Ginny's lip was cut, and her eye was swelling over. Kittie's nose was bleeding, and her lip was cut as well. Both of them were covered in bruises. Ginny stared up at Draco.  
  
"What?!" She managed to squeak. Kittie sat back and stared at him. Draco paled. "I, uh, I just...gotta go." He stuttered, walking down into the dungons, running a hand through his blonde hair. Kittie stared down at Ginny.  
  
"Holy shit, Kittie, I'm so sorry." Ginny sobbed wrapping her arms around her neck. Kittie was stunned. She gently patted Ginny's back and looked up to Hermione.  
  
Hermione, for once, was speechless. Ron was gaping at the girls. "What just happened?"  
  
Ginny wiped her eyes. "It's over." Suddenly, a large smile broke on her face. "And I win!"  
  
"No, you didn't. We ended the bet, before Draco said that. We fought, remember?"  
  
"Can we please not get technical, and just admit that I won?"  
  
Ron gaped at them. "You guys had a bet on us?!"  
  
Hermione paled, as he turned, hurt, to her. "It was all a game? Everything you put us through...it was all because of a bet?!"  
  
Kittie and Ginny looked at him. He pulled himself up. "I'm going to the Hospital Wing."   
  
"Ron-"  
  
"Don't talk to me, Hermione." He growled, limping down the corridor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry gaped at him. "A bet?!"  
  
Ron gently dabbed a cotton ball on a cut on his arm. "Yep. Fifteen galleons each. We were worth thirty galleons."  
  
Harry stared into space. "Thirty? They put us through all of that...because of a stupid bet?!"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
To Ron's suprise, Harry sighed in relief and began laughing.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Harry?"  
  
"I was beginning to think Ginny really fancied me. I'm so happy that I was just being used. So, I helped her win, did I?"  
  
Ron sneered. "What? Do you want half of her earnings? They used us, Harry! Aren't you just alittle mad about it?"  
  
"Alittle." Harry admitted. "But, then again, that would explain alot."  
  
They sat in silence before Harry spoke again. "We need to have a meeting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Draco shifted uncomfortably, as Harry paced.   
  
"We can talk, without you making us sick, Harry. I'm getting sea-sick." Hermione closed her eyes. "Did you have to wear green?!"  
  
Harry looked down at his green sweater and laughed. "Sorry." He said, sitting next to Ron.  
  
Ron turned to Draco. "Did you know about the bet?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Yeah." Ginny and Hermione spun to Kittie.  
  
"You slimey cheater!" Ginny gasped. Kittie shrugged too. "We never made a rule that said-"  
  
"You had rules?!" Ron sputtered.  
  
"Of course. Kittie was in the bet, remember?"  
  
"Who started the bet?"  
  
All three girls shifted again. "We don't want to tell you." Ginny whispered. Ron shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Suddenly, small spats began to break across Kittie's room. She looked around. Draco and Hermione were both argueing about how Kittie wasn't cheating. Ron was mad that they refused to answer his last question, and fought with Ginny. Kittie sighed. Harry was...  
  
Staring at her. She bit her lip, but didn't break his eye contact. As the four people surronding them continued to fight, they continued to stare.  
  
"This is so confusing!" Ginny finally yelled, making everyone blink.  
  
Kittie took a deep breath and stood up. "Then let me unconfuse it for you." She strode forward and leaned down to kiss Harry. He didn't hesitate and kissed her back, putting his hand on the back of her neck.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. Ginny clapped her hand over her mouth. Draco and Ron made faces.   
  
When Kittie finally pulled away, she shot him a small smile and turned to the rest of the room. "You do the math." She grabbed her cloak and walked out of her room, leaving everyone to stare at her back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (A/N:let's take it back, slightly, and compare)  
  
Harry sighed as Ron shook his head in disbelief. They began to fight, as siblings usually do. "You let her cheat, Draco!" Hermione blanched. Draco groaned and they began to squabble.  
  
Harry looked up at Kittie. Her hair had fallen over one shoulder, and her freckles seemed to have disappeared. The fire glowed in her eyes, making them look almost coal black. She stared at each in turn, before turning to Harry.  
  
They caught eyes and froze. Kittie bit her lip and stared back at him, a small blush growing on her cheeks. Ginny finally yelled, "This is so confusing!"  
  
Kittie stared at him for a second before standing. "Then let me unconfuse it for you." She walk forward and leaned down. She seemed to hesitate, just before their lips touched, but Harry leaned forward and kissed her, putting his hand on the back of her neck.  
  
He closed his eyes lazily, and once again, words and images flashed through his mind.  
  
*You're not a boggart!*  
  
As his memory came back to him, in a rush, Kittie pulled away and shot him a small smile. "You do the math." She told the stunned silence of the rest of the room. She then grabbed her cloak and left. Harry stared after her, his respect growing for her.  
  
After a brief silence, Ginny and Hermione turned to Harry. They both opened their mouths, to say something, but snapped them closed again. Harry did the only thing that seemed right at the moment.  
  
He ran after Kittie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie automatically sat at the rock. She stared at the moon, as if waiting for it to tell her what to do next. She felt someone sit next to her. She didn't look, and kept her eyes glued on the moon. Harry pulled her hand from their crossed postion on her knees and ran his thumb across her knuckles, again.  
  
Only then did she look at him. "Hi Harry."  
  
"Hi Kittie."  
  
They both laughed and Harry pulled her to him, again. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in her hair.  
  
"I missed you, Kit."  
  
She closed her eyes, enjoying the way he ran his thumb across her knuckles and how it felt to have his breath tickle the hairs on her neck.  
  
"I missed you, too, Harry." He smiled and looked down at her again. The moonlight did wonders for him. His green eyes flashed emerald, and the moon made his skin look so pale, contrasting wildly with his eyes.  
  
He lowered his lips to hers, and Kittie caught a glimpse of something glowing on his neck, before closing her eyes. When they pulled away, Kittie was suprised to see the Soul Crystal glowing, slightly. Harry picked it up and stared at it.  
  
"Why is it doing that, Harry?"  
  
"I...uh...don't know, really."  
  
Kittie stared at it a second longer and bit her lip. "I thought I saw-"  
  
"A Puddy Tat?" Harry couldn't resist, chuckling. It took a few moments for Kittie to catch on, and she laughed.  
  
"No, a book in the library." She shook her head at him.  
  
"There's a new one. A book in the library. Who would have guessed?" Harry chuckled again. Kittie have him a gentle push.   
  
"Let me finish, will you?"  
  
"Sorry." Harry fought to keep his face straight.  
  
"I thought I saw a book in the library about Soul Crystals. I'll look it up tomarrow."  
  
Harry shook his head. "You can't. Library's closed on Christmas."  
  
"Fine. The day after tomarrow."  
  
"Kittie?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Shut up for a second, will you?" Harry whispered against her hair. Kittie chuckled.  
  
They sat in silence, before Harry chose to speak again. "So, you put a memory charm on me, because you spilled every thought you had, and kissed me, right?"  
  
Kittie blinked. "You remember?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She looked at him. "How is that possible? Memory Charms are really strong, Harry."  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. I started remembering bits and pieces a few days after."  
  
Kittie stared at him. "Well, that's another thing I'm going to have to look up in the library."  
  
"You and your library. You're turning out like Hermione."  
  
"And Hermione's turning out like me. Doesn't that beat all?"  
  
Harry laughed. After a few seconds, he put his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "You know I love you, right, Kit?" he whispered. Kittie didn't answer at first.  
  
"I...I love you too, Harry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! At last! That just seemed like the perfect place to end it. Well, that's should satisfy everyone. Those who wanted them back together, got it. Those who wanted a fight (like me :-D), got it. Those who wanted Kittie to go to Harry first, got it. Sorta. Those who wanted Ginny to win. Ya got it too! I'm just so proud of myself. Now, I'm getting cocky. Don't listen to me, and REVIEW! 


	19. Kiltash's Story

(A/N) Hello people. Whoa. I'm nearly reaching the 165 reviews at ADHC has. And I'm only on chapter 19. That's excellent. You guys rock! Oh, and I want to ask the reviewers a question at the end of this chapter. Two, now that I think about it. Anyhow, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't claim to own Harry Potter.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry laughed, and threw a paperball at Ron, as he began to talk in his sleep. "But I wanna-" The bundled up wrapping hit his forehead and he snorted.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Ron." Harry laughed. Ron yawned and sat up. He blinked, to see Harry surronded in several different colors of wrapping papers. His gifts were scattered in front of him.  
  
A polish set for knives from Sirius, a new, emerald, cloak from Hermione to match his dress robes, a large bag of Weasley Weezes from the twins, a small safety pin from the Dursleys, '1000 Ways to Terrify your Friends.' from Ginny, a camera with wizarding film from Ron, and a small kitten figurine from Kittie.  
  
He picked up the tiny black kitten. It sat on the palm of his head, mewed, and curled up to sleep. Harry laughed and put it on his bedside table.  
  
Ron opened his presents and pulled on a pair of orange slippers. He stopped and held up a pink sock. He read the card, and turned red. "Very funny, Kittie." He muttured, throwing the sock on the bed.  
  
As soon as all of the presents were opened, Harry pulled on some clothes and clicked the clasp of the emerald cloak over the Weasley sweater. He ran down the corridor at stopped at Kittie's door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About noon, Harry found himself in the common room, reading over Kittie's shoulder. "Another story about Kiltash? How many books do they have on her?!" He sighed, pulling her hair back, so he could put his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Quite a lot, actually. I mean, she did cause the death of two out of four of the founders."  
  
Harry groaned and leaned back. Kittie absorbed herself in the book, forgetting he was there. He looked around.  
  
A small, green and red box on the coffee table caught his eye. He pulled off the lid and grinned. Kittie, still oblivious to what he was doing, kept reading.   
  
Inside the box were rows and rows of candy canes of all colors. Harry shot Kittie a look, to make sure she was still reading, before pulling one out, and unwrapping it.  
  
Almost an hour later, Kittie finally groaned and stretched her aching muscles. She looked at Harry.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She arched an eyebrow at him. He snickered. His cloak was thrown over his head, hiding his face.  
  
"You can't see me!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Ginny and Hermione walked into the common room, both red from their snowfight. They stopped laughing and looked at Harry.  
  
"Kittie, who's that?" Hermione pointed to the snickering person with the cloak thrown over their face. Harry laughed harder.  
  
Kittie was sitting on the sofa with her face in her hands. "Harry."  
  
Ginny pulled the cloak off of him. "Hey!" He whined. "How'd you find me?"  
  
Hermione pointed to the box. "What's in there?"  
  
"Candy canes." All three girls paled and ran to the box, ripping off the lid. It was completely empty. Harry sniggered, dumbly. They spun to Harry.  
  
"Harry?" Kittie said slowly. "Did you see the candy canes?"  
  
"Briefly." He gasped, clutching his side. All three girls groaned. Ron tumbled down the stairs, fighting with his cloak.  
  
"Bloody hell." He grumbled, as his foot got wrapped up in the cloth. Harry nearly fell into the fireplace, laughing. Kittie pulled him away from the mantle, and sat him firmly on the couch. Ron scowled.  
  
"Think that's funny, do you?" He grabbed Harry, and put him in a headlock. Harry began squealing like a pig and Ron let him go in suprise.   
  
Kittie was clutching the side of the couch, her face pink from laughter. Ginny was on her back, howling. Hermione sunk to her knees, giggling. Harry snickered. Ron frowned.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Harry screams like a girl!" Kittie gasped, disappearing from view as she fell behind the couch. This sent up another wave of laughter. Harry knew that he was literally laughing at himself, but their laughter was too contagious, and he rolled to the floor.  
  
Ron laughed too. He curiously looked into the empty box. "Isn't this the candy canes I gave you for Christmas, Kittie?" He asked, as Kittie flopped on an armchair, gasping for breath.  
  
"Yes, but Harry ate them."  
  
He turned to see Harry making himself dizzy. "Harry!" He called, as he continued to spin. "Did you eat *all* of them?!"  
  
"Uh huh, AHHH!" He yelled as he fell to the floor, laughing. Kittie looked at Ron. "How many did you send me?"  
  
"About 25."  
  
Everyone gaped at Harry, as he began to act like he was mountain climbing, on the floor. He clutched a table leg and dragged himself up, on his belly. Kittie bit back another laugh and pulled him up.  
  
"Come on. I'm getting you some coffee from the kitchens."  
  
"Can't I just have some hot chocolate? Oh! Or maybe some egg nog?"  
  
"NO!" Everyone wailed at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry made a face. "This is digusting! How can adults actually drink this stuff?" He coughed. "Can't you put some sugar in it, Kit? Or some cream? Anything?"  
  
"You've had too much sugar, already, Harry." She shot the small house elf a small smile before taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Harry eyed it. She pulled it away from him.  
  
"Just a sip?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
She sighed. "Drink your coffee." She took another sip. Harry groaned. "You're torturing me!"  
  
"And you ate my candy canes."  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"You'll be the first to know when I begin to care."  
  
"Kittie!"  
  
She chuckled into her cup. "Yes, Harry?" She said, sweetly.  
  
"Can't we do something?! It's so boring, sitting here, drinking coffee like old people."  
  
"Alright. What do you want to do?"  
  
Harry thought. It was really hard to think, with sugar coarsing through his veins. "I don't know. Walk? Flying? Anything?"  
  
She eyed him. "Fine. We'll go for a walk. I don't trust you on a broom right now."  
  
She stood up and Harry began to snicker. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nice pants."  
  
Kittie looked down and shrugged. They were red and black plaid, and clung to her legs. Harry couldn't remember seeing her in pants that actually fit her.  
  
"Ginny gave them to me."  
  
"They look good." He said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Are we going or not?" Kittie crossed her arms, very aware he was laughing at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm never letting you lead the way on a sugar high again, Harry." She sighed. They were lost. In another dark corridor. How ironic. Kittie held her wand light up higher, to see Harry blink at the sudden light.  
  
"Oh." He sniggered again, and lit his wand. "Now, what?"  
  
Kittie eyed the portraits. "Let's ask one of these people to help us." She walked down the hall, looking at the pictures. They were either all landscapes, or too trashed to talk clearly. She finally came to a portrait of a woman in her thirty's, flopped on a armchair, running her fingers boredly across the rim of her wine glass.  
  
She saw the two students and scowled. Kittie caught the gold across her forehead. She curtsied. Harry blinked in suprise, and bowed deeply, as Kittie jabbed her foot into Harry's. The woman seemed satisfied.  
  
"Your Highness, could you perhaps..." Kittie trailed off and gaped at the woman, as the Harry's wandlight caught her features.  
  
The woman's high cheekbones cast shadows on her cheeks, making her look deathly thin. Her perfectly arched eyebrows were just as blood red as her hair. It would have flown down her back, had it not been pinned to tightly to her head. Her full lips had turned upwards in somewhat of a cruel smile. Her nails curved and came into a point, like claws. Her eyes were the color of carmel, with darker specks by her pupils. She sneered.  
  
"It's not polite to gape, dearie." She hissed. Kittie's jaw started to flap. "You're-you're-"  
  
The woman seemed annoyed. She had an expression on her face, that Harry, himself, always had when people gaped at his scar. "You're Kiltash!" Kittie finally managed to choke out. Harry spun to the portrait, who started to chuckle.  
  
"I thought I had all of my pictures burned out of the books..." She said, thoughtfully. Harry stared at her.  
  
"You're Kiltash? You're not what I expected. I'd thought you'd be old, with wrinkles, grey hair,..."  
  
His face suddenly heated and Kiltash laughed. "How much of a flattering little boy you are. And, actually, I was painted when I reached my 130th birthday. Don't look at me like that, children. I had my ways of keeping my appearance. I had the Gift of Immortality. And I would have kept it, too, if that traitorious brat didn't turn on me."  
  
"Wait. What did the Gift look like?" Kittie squeaked. Kiltash stood and walked to a dresser in the backround. She picked something up and blew dust off of it.  
  
"Usually," she drawled, walking back to her chair. "I wouldn't show anyone this. But, you had enough respect to actually bow to me when you first noticed me. So..." She tilted a small, golden box, so that the lid was revealed to them. Snakes slithered around a large, glistening, sapphire in the center. Kittie gasped and jumped away.  
  
"So, aside from what the books say, what's your story?" Harry asked curiously, not noticing the look Kittie was giving Kiltash.  
  
Kiltash smiled down at him and sat gracefully in her chair again. "I've been wanting to set the record striaght for quite awhile now. But, no one wants to listen to a portrait. So, I suggest you sit down. It's going to be quite a story."  
  
Kittie didn't need telling twice. She slid down the wall her back was pressed against and drew up her knees, as Harry sat next to her. Kiltash cleared her throat and began her story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I was born in Britain. My father was a strange little elf who always had this habit of talking to himself. My mother was a werewolf. Thus, I always wanted the taste of power. My mother ran away, to live in the depths of the Dark Woods. My father was no parent, he was always off, working on some nonsense he called inventions. I found guidance in a little boy named Godric Griffindor. He was my next door neighbor, and the only in The Hollow that actually believed my father's claims. Such a stupid little boy.  
  
"Godric was nearly five years older than me. He taught me to ride a broom. I don't mean to brag, but he taught an excellent Keeper. I was always on my broom, flying to far away places. He usually joined me, and we traveled the world on our brooms. Godric was always one with ideas. I think, that presented with the opportunity, he would have tried to move the sun, itself. He was my mentor. One night, we had an arguement. He wanted me to give up touring the world to help him start a school.   
  
"Naturally, I chose the world over him. The arguement turned firey, and I left, traveling to Asia. After many ceremonies, and transformations, Victoria Kiltash disappeared. A new, powerful, Kiltash the Feared emerged. I gained control over Asia, and slowly began to control Africa. I purposely left Britain alone, because it was still home to me.  
  
"One night, nearly one hundred years after our fight, an old man knocked on my castle's doors. My first impulse was to have him killed, but when he spoke, it was another language. He hissed at my guards, and suprised me. I had the execution stopped. I had never met a Parselmouth before, and he fascinated me. So, I let him live as one of my many advisors. We became closer than that, though. His name was Salazar Slytherin. He asked me to give him another name, so that one of his old companions didn't discover him. I named him Konrad Peterson, a name I had discovered in one of my father's books.   
  
"The years flew by, and I had a son by another advisor. Salazar was outraged. We were only close companions, not lovers. He had the advisor executed. My son only survived, because my word always was stronger than his. Salazar agreed not to have him killed, as long as he took the place of the dead advisor. I agreed, but I never bore another child.   
  
"One night, we were talking, and he somehow convinced me that we needed to take over Britain. When I asked how, he said that we needed to kill the two that Britain most respected. Godric and his colleage, Helga Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw had died years before, so there was no need on her part. So, I invaded Britain, and captured the two founders.  
  
"My first intention was to just have my guards kill them. No skin off my nose. But, something was nagging at the back of my brain. I decided to watch him die, to prove to myself that I was not weak. But when he saw me, the first thing he said was, 'Victoria!'. Just hearing my old name, sent shivers down my spine. I stopped the execution, just as they killed Hufflepuff. I commanded they release Godric.  
  
"Salazar laughed. Behind my back, he had stolen control right out from under me! He commanded the execution to continue, and forced me to watch my child hood mentor to be tortured to death. He went after my son who, by this time, had grown to be a very smart young man. He was gone by the time Hufflepuff was killed. I never felt such pride for my son before, as they ran through the castle, looking for my Deciphor. As much as I know, Deciphor was never found. Salazar killed me in anger. Afterwards, he was terribly angry with himself, for I might have known where Deciphor hid. Years later, another Dark Wizard arose, and began to take Britain back.   
  
"Salazar fought desperatly for what he stole, but in the end, he lost. As the men stormed the gates to my former castle, the snake turned his wand against himself. I don't blame him. Even now, I do not know where my son went. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she finished her story, a strange silence rang in Harry's ears. Kittie cleared her throat. "So, your son survived?"  
  
"I do not know." she said, miserably, and wiped her eyes. "But, Salazar recorded a false story under my name, to cover up his crimes."  
  
Kittie stared at her. "That slimey snake." Harry finally managed to growl. "It's no wonder Voldemort's related to him."  
  
Kiltash looked down at him. She narrowed her eyes. "Step into the wand light, child." She said, slowly. Harry obediantly walked into Kittie's light. Kiltash gasped and jumped back.  
  
"You look exactly like him! You look exactly like my Go-" Kittie cut her off. "Thank you!" She said hurriedly, pulling Harry down the corridor.  
  
Harry spun to her. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"I'm hungary, Harry! It's nearly seven!"  
  
He looked at his watch and sighed. An idiot could see that Kittie was lying through her teeth, but he decided to let it go, as his stomach rumbled in hunger.  
  
As they made their way, blindly, through the corridors, Harry turned to Kittie. "You know, I thought that the Gift of Immortality kept you from dying. How come Kiltash died?"  
  
"There are several ways to use the Gift. One of them is to remain young forever. The down side is that she would have lived forever, unless someone took her life. Another way is to age, yet you can't die, even if someone tried to kill you."  
  
Harry cocked his eyebrows. "So, you're related to the mighty Kiltash, huh?"  
  
Kittie stopped and looked at him. She thought about it for a few moments. "I suppose so." she shrugged. Harry laughed as they turned a corner and found themselves staring at the Fat Lady.  
  
" 'Suppose so'? You're not suprised?"  
  
"I was when I first realized it, but I guess I'm okay with it now."  
  
"Imagine the field day Rita Skeeter will have, if she finds out."  
  
Kittie winced.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, questions. I have this idea to skip seventh year. Don't look at me like that! Let me finish! I have absolutly no idea for what to do next year. I think I'll make Harry kick Voldemort's ass in this sequel. So, instead, I add maybe the last day of their last year at the beginning of the post Hogwarts thing. My idea for post Hogwarts is going to be longer than a ficlet. Besides, I want to finish this sequel and the post Hogwarts by June 21. (If you don't know, that's when OOP comes out.) Because, on that exact day, I'm going to take ADHC, this, and all my other stories off, so not to screw up JKR's series. So, when I finish this, I start the whole after school thing. I like that one, personally, but I want your opinions too. Another question is, just out of complete curiousity, how did you guys find my fics? Review!! 


	20. Between Bravery and Fools

(A/N) Hi again, people. Arrgh. I'm listening to this song on the radio right now, and I have absolutely no idea who sings it or what it's called. But it's rock, because it's on Mad Max in the Morning. (Radio show down here.). Anyway, it's getting me on a idea-high again, so I'm writing, since I have nothing better to do. I'm home sick from school today. I hate those violent colds. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Nada. Well, naturally, I own a few things, but lets not get technical.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, Kittie!" Hermione yelled. Ron stopped scolding Ginny about how long the slit in her skirt was to look up.  
  
"Where is she?" Harry asked, crossing his arms. Ginny shrugged. "She had better hurry up, or we'll be late for the Ball."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Kittie? What's taking so long?!"  
  
"I'M NOT COMING DOWN, DAMNIT!" Kittie yelled angrily down the stairs. Harry cocked his eyebrows as Hermione chuckled.  
  
"You should see her. She's so pretty. I don't think black is her color, personally,..."  
  
"I HEARD THAT, HERMIONE!"  
  
Ginny sighed. "Let's just go get her." Hermione nodded in agreement. They jogged up the stairs. Harry could hear them struggling, and pulling a yelling Kittie down the stairs. As the backs of Hermione and Ginny came into sight, they let Kittie go and she fell against the wall. Harry smiled.  
  
She was wearing a black skirt that swished by her ankles, and a navy blue top, that hugged her so tight, it looked hard to breath. It flared at the wrists, and was off shoulder. Kittie's hair was piled on top of her head, laced with blue strings. Harry chuckled.  
  
"You look great."  
  
She sneered. "Do you realize how uncomfortable this top is? And, how much chest this thing shows?"  
  
"I'm not complaining." Harry grinned. She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I hope you're happy, Harry. I'm just *so* glad the rest of the castle is going to see me."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Harry trailed off.  
  
CLICK!  
  
Harry's grin doubled as Kittie gaped at him. He looked down and twisted the thing ( A/N: I don't know what it's called!) on the camera, as Ron started laughing.  
  
"Tell me you didn't just take a picture."  
  
"I just took a picture. It's not like I'm going to see this again."  
  
Kittie growled. Harry put his arm around her waist and led her to the portrait. "It's alright, Kit. It's not *that* uncomfortable, is it?"  
  
She turned to him in disbelief. "Uncomfortable?! Harry, this outfit is a bloody torture device! I can't breathe!" She pulled at her shirt and Hermione slapped her hands.   
  
"You're going to stretch it!"  
  
Kittie growled and Harry shrugged. "We can just stay here, you know."  
  
Everyone blinked at him. "What are you guys looking at? Don't you have dates to find?" Kittie smiled.  
  
All three of them looked and their watches and fought for the exit. Kittie turned to Harry. "You are the best."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I hate Hogwarts' balls too, remember?" She laughed and pulled him down next to her on the couch. "So, are we staying here?"  
  
"Unless you want to walk."  
  
She made a face. "I don't think I can. How about we fly instead?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry pulled on Kittie's hand. She squealed as he pulled her off of her broom and put his arms around her waist. The broom tilted downwards, and Kittie dug her face into Harry's green robes. He laughed and pulled out of the dive.  
  
Kittie blinked in suprise as she realized that Harry was pulling her off, on the roof of the Northern Tower. "What are we doing up here?"  
  
He sat down, placing his broom next to him. Kittie sat next to him and pulled up her knees, her eyes automatically going upwards.  
  
"I wish you had told me you were a Leo." She muttered, more to herself than to him. He ignored it. "So, where's your star?"  
  
"Mine?" She seemed suprised at the question. "Oh, it's right under Orion's Belt. See?" She took his hand and pointed at the star.  
  
Harry squinted. "That one?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ah. And what a beautiful star it is, too."  
  
Kittie's cheeks flared.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three days later, Harry yawned and dug his face into his arm. Just as he was about to fall asleep, a shadow passed his door. He jolted up. Soft footsteps continued to pad down the corridor, to the common room. Harry threw open the door and gaped at Kittie.  
  
"Oh, hello, Harry."  
  
"What are you doing up? It's nearly three!"  
  
She shrugged. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"I was finishing that Transfiguration essay."  
  
"You want to walk with me, then? Or do you desperatly need the sleep you can make up tomarrow?"  
  
Harry chuckled and grabbed his cloak.   
  
As they walked down the empty corridor, Harry turned to Kittie. "Do you usually go for late-night walks?"  
  
She shrugged again. "Only when I can't sleep." She furrowed her brow in thought. "Which seems to be happening a lot lately. I think something's going to happen."  
  
"Lovely." Harry groaned. Kittie giggled. "It's about time, too. Things have been getting dull. Something should happen."  
  
"You know, you're probably going to end up eating your words off of a silver platter." He laughed. Kittie nodded.   
  
They turned and Harry stopped. Kittie frowned. "What is it?"  
  
He pulled out his wand. "I've never seen this corridor before. Wouldn't it have been here everyday, when we go to breakfast?" Kittie blinked and looked around. The portraits on the walls glared down at them, if they weren't sleeping.  
  
"You're right. Didn't you ever see this on the map?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Never."  
  
They walked slowly down the hall, gaping at the new portraits and the golden chandeliers hanging over their heads. Kittie looked down. "Is any of the other corridors' carpeted?"  
  
Harry looked down. A long, red and gold carpet stretched out in front of them, to a dead-end wall at the end. Kittie sped up and stared at the wall. Harry frowned.  
  
"This is the only wall without portraits." She mumbled, feeling it. Harry reached up and pulled the torch downwards. The flame from the torch turned scarlet and came off in Harry's hand. The wall slid up. Kittie gaped.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
Harry looked at the scarlet torch in his hand. "I don't know. Lucky guess?"  
  
Kittie was staring at him strangely. "Well, are we going or not?" Harry poked his head in the doorway. Kittie jerked him back.   
  
"I think we should go back." She whispered, her vioce quivering. Harry cocked his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you're scared of the dark, Kittie? This torch has more than enough light to brighten our way." he teased. Kittie straightened her shoulders, defiantly. She snatched the torch from him.  
  
The torch hissed and shone blue. Kittie dropped it in suprise. Harry stared at it. The fire was still blue, but the fire didn't leave scorch marks on the carpet. He knelt down and picked it up. As soon as his fingers touched it, the fire hissed again, and burned scarlet.   
  
He ran his hand across the fire, suprised that it didn't burn him. The fire seperated at his palm and reconnected on the other side. Kittie swallowed. "Let's go, then." she squeaked, looking more like a house elf with her eyes large with fear and her hair tucked behind her pointed ears. Harry nodded and stepped into the staircase. Kittie stepped on the top stair with him, and the wall slid down behind them.  
  
They spun around, staring at the large lion sketched on the back of the wall. A shiver ran down Harry's spine and he turned back to the stairway. They slowly descended down it, Kittie's grip tightening on his arm with every step they took.  
  
After ten minutes of walking down the long stairways, they came to a large, arched doorway. Harry gave Kittie a glance. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
"We can't turn around, now, can we?" She shot him a small smile, before jerking her eyes back to the door way. Harry stepped in.   
  
The second his foot hit the carpet, the torches surronding the room burst into scarlet flames. Kittie screamed in suprise. Harry gaped at the room. The room was as large as the Great Hall, with a large, scarlet rug in the middle, with a lion sewn into the center. The walls were solid golid, with scarlet hangings. A long, wooden desk sat in the far corner, with a golden cup full of scarlet quills. Harry frowned and picked one up.  
  
"Kittie, what are these quills made from?"  
  
She shut her gaping mouth long enough to take the feather from Harry and inspect it. "Pheonix tail feathers, looks like." Harry stared at the feather before taking in the rest of the room.  
  
A large, gold and black piano shone next to the desk and Harry found himself being attracted to it. Kittie began muttering charms and spells, in vain hope one of them would get them out. Harry sat at the piano.  
  
"Give it up, Kittie. We're not going to get out that way."  
  
Kittie spun to him in suprise. "Oh, and you have a better idea?"  
  
Harry traced his fingers across the perfectly polished wood of the piano. He leaned forward to see his reflection grinning up at him.   
  
A strange shadow passed in front of his face, and he jerked back, looking behind him. Kittie was poking her head under the hangings', looking for an exit. Her gasp echoed through the enormous room.  
  
"Harry...You have got to see this!" She breathed. Harry rushed over and helped her pull the hangings down. He gaped.  
  
A large, golden door with four portraits on it loomed in front of them. All four portraits snorted awake and blinked at them.  
  
"Good Merlin! Someone actually found us!" Squeaked an old woman with her white hair piled on top of her head. Her robes were a dull yellow, with black lining, strange colors for an old woman.  
  
"How did two little children actually discover this room?" hissed an old man with a long, white beard and shining red eyes. His robes were green with silver lining. Harry recognized him immediatly as the statue in the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"Salazer Slytherin." Harry growled. A scrawny witch laughed.   
  
"Oi. I'm Rowena Ravenclaw."  
  
The wizard on the far right chuckled, his dark eyes glittering. "I'm Godric Griffindor. Ah. You two are in my house, aren't you?"  
  
Harry and Kittie nodded mutely. He chuckled. "I thought so. Only brave ones would go into unknown places like that."  
  
Slytherin snorted. "Or foolish ones." Griffindor shot him a look. Hufflepuff sighed.  
  
"Here we go again..."  
  
"Salazar, there is a fine line between bravery and foolishness."  
  
"Ah, and you would know the foo-"  
  
"Excuse me." Kittie interrupted. The four founders turned to her. "But, how do we get through the door?"  
  
Griffindor chuckled again. "We each as you a question. And, depending on how well you listen in this magnificent school of ours, we let you through."  
  
Harry nodded. "Alright."  
  
Hufflepuff spoke up. "In the art of potion-making, where is it possible to pick a Wetisfretosh Root?"  
  
Harry blanched. "That's not fair! We don't learn that until seventh-"  
  
"In any area that experiences weather below zero in the summer." Kittie blurted. Harry blinked at her in suprise.  
  
"How'd you know that?" He frowned.  
  
"Books?" Kittie offered, weakly. Ravenclaw smiled at her. "A child after my own heart. Anyways, next question is mine. How do you kill a werewolf?"  
  
Harry grinned. "I can answer that one. Werewolves are weak to silver. So, if silver was driven in anyway through their heart, they'd transform into their human form and die."  
  
Ravenclaw nodded, her eyes glittering with pride. Godric cleared his throat. "Right. My turn. When is the only time you can kill a vampire?"  
  
Harry looked at Kittie. She shot him a look in the corner of her eyes and thought about it. She snapped her fingers. "It's impossible to kill them in the daylight, contrary to popular belief. Daylight can kill them, yes, but to phisically murder a vampire, it must be on the night of the half-moon. Right?"  
  
Griffindor smiled and nodded. Slytherin sneered. "My question will not be as easy. In fact, you have to know a certain language to answer." His sneer doubled, and he hissed.  
  
*In the depths of this castle, there is a chamber. A creature lurks inside. It's stare is deadly, and it's fangs are venom. What is it?*  
  
Harry laughed, suprising the founders and Kittie. He grinned and concentrated on the snakes on the frame of his picture. "Kittie? Could you make one of the snakes move?"  
  
She frowned, confused, and nodded. She pointed her wand at the frame, and it became alive with squirming and slithering snakes. Harry smirked.  
  
*In the Chamber of Secrets, Slytherin, your friend that has the deadly stare and the venomous fangs is nothing more or less than a spineless serpent called a basilisk.* He hissed, throughly enjoying the growing look of horror on Slytherin's face.  
  
Kittie frowned at him and the three portraits blinked at Slytherin. He glared back at Harry, his red eyes flashing in anger. "You're a parselmouth?!"  
  
"And you tried to cheat." Kittie smuggly sneered. "Nice try, Salazar, old friend, but, even if I can't tell what Harry said, it was obviously right. Try again, next time, Konrad."  
  
His head jerked to her, at the mention of his old name. "You!" he hissed. Hufflepuff suddenly looked miserable. "Well, if he was right, shouldn't we let them in?" She asked meekly, not looking at Kittie. Griffindor was staring strangely at Harry. He blinked out of his thoughts and nodded. The door swung open.  
  
Harry grabbed Kittie's hand and yelled his thanks over his shoulder before the door slowly closed behind them. Kittie looked up and groaned.  
  
"More stairs..." Harry laughed, and pulled her up the stairs. He was beginning to feel oddly comfortable where ever he was. It might have been a lot less comfortable if Kittie wasn't there, but he was still starting to enjoy himself.  
  
Harry stopped at the top of the stairs, and had the sudden urge to run back down. Kittie looked at him questioningly. "Harry? What's wrong?"  
  
He looked around. It was a bedroom. A large, scarlet bed was looming over them in the corner. The dresser was thrown over sideways, with old parchments blowing in the wind. The doors to the balcony were glass, but broken. Kittie frowned.   
  
"Someone has been here recently."  
  
Harry inspected the massive bed that came up to his shoulders. He chuckled at the stool by the sheets. The sheets were torn, looking like that were sliced to shreds. Kittie walked out onto the balcony, and the night air blew so hard, her hair flew clear off her shoulders, blowing everywhere. Harry suddenly yelled and clutched his forehead.  
  
He ran to the doors, but the wind slammed them shut and Harry flew back. Kittie yelled something, but the roar of the wind was deafening. Someone on a broomstick hovered behind Kittie.   
  
He reached out a silvery hand and grasped Kittie's bare arm. She yelled, thrashing desperately. Harry forced himself on his feet and pushed himself through the broken doors. He reached forward, and his glasses flew back into the room. He dug his feet into the stone balcony, and grabbed Kittie's other arm.   
  
Even over the roar of the wind, he could hear Wormtail chuckle. Kittie was still thrashing, as though Peter Pettigrew's touch on her arm was like acid. Harry looked down. Under Wormtail's grip, he could see scorch marks on her arm. Harry gave another tug, but the hand was too strong. The wizard pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
"Crucio!" Harry yelled and tightened his grip on Kittie's arm, sinking to his knees. Wormtail seemed suprised, before giving Kittie's arm a last yank, and pulled her, still thrashing, on his broom. He pointed his wand at her neck, and she stopped moving. Harry flew back into the glass of the broken doors and yelled again as the glass sliced into his back. Kittie's head rolled limply back, and Wormtail shot a last look at Harry before taking off.  
  
Harry watched them, the curse still coarsing through him. His eyes finally rolled in his head and everything went dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA! Now things are moving. So, let me explain something. I'm going to finish all of the sequels, and then( i should be done by June 21) on that day OOP comes out, I will take all of them down. And yes, if you want to copy any of my stories, so you can read them after I take them down, you have my permission. I can't email any of it to you, because when I got this new computer, my other computer erased all my other chapters. I think it was trying to get revenge on me. So, if you can copy them some other way, that's okay. So, I think I'm still going to skip seventh year. Or maybe do a short one about the seventh year. But if I do, it's only going to be a few chapters long. My post Hogwarts is such a good idea, it's killing me because I can't write it until I finish this. Anyways, Review!! 


	21. What Happened?

(A/N) LOL. Hi people. That was the most creative threat I ever received, LadySherlockHolmes. It made my day. Anyways, I have absolutely nothing to say about this chapter, except I'm not sure where it will go. Oh, and ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimers: It's really annoying to repeat this thing over and over and over and over, etc. So, if you don't know it, read the last chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie stirred. The voices surronding her stopped talking in hushed whispers. She knew what happened. She was kidnapped again. And she had no clue where she was. She waited for the dungon smell to waft through her senses, but that didn't happen. Kittie suddenly realized that instead of a cold, stone floor, she was laying on a very comfortable, velvet sheet. Her eyes snapped open.   
  
Her vision was blurry and her head started to swim. She could make out several figures surronding her, but as the room started to spin, she shut her eyes again.  
  
"She is suffering from being exposed to the spell. Wait a few seconds, ladies." Kittie distantly heard the echo of an older woman's hushed vioce addressing the rest of the shapes. Sure enough, after about three seconds, her head stopped spinning and her vision cleared.  
  
The women that surronded her bed, kept their backs striaght, and their hands clasped in front of them. Every one of them had their dark hair piled tightly to their heads. The woman who spoke swept into a curtsy, and the rest of the women followed suit.  
  
Kittie looked around. She was comfortably snuggled into a large, green and silver bed. The room was enormous, with a large, bay window, to her right. A enormous fire place that stretched across the wall burned opposite of her. The woman shifted where they stood. If they weren't so proper, she would have said they squirmed where they stood.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
The woman, Kittie guessed to be the leader, spoke up, her nose in the air. "You're in the lair of the Dark Lord. Now, if you'd kindly oblidge, my Master has required you clean and dress to see him, as soon as you woke."  
  
Kittie studied her. Her black hair was tightly pinned to her scalp, while her brown eyes were narrowed at her, as if daring her to refuse. She was tall and scrawny, with a pointed nose. Even with all of her features, Kittie had to admit that she was very beautiful. In fact, all the women seemed to be.   
  
She threw her legs over the side of the bed and gaped. "How am I supposed to get down?" She asked, as her feet dangled nearly four feet from the floor. The woman snorted.  
  
"You are not a Lady. You can jump." She sneered. The women chuckled and giggled around her. Kittie jutted her chin out.   
  
"If your idea of a Lady is anything like you, then I'd be proud to admit myself as a man."  
  
The women gaped at her sarcastic retort. Kittie pushed herself off the bed and winced as she hit her feet wrong. The woman sighed and swept into a curtsy again.  
  
"I am Vanessa Lipright. I am one of the many Ladies-in-Waiting."  
  
Kittie stared at her. "Excuse me? What? Ladies-in-Waiting?"  
  
Vanessa nodded, curtly. "We're to teach you how to act in front of the Dark Lord. He wasn't to pleased with your actions last time. So, since you'll be with us for quite some time, you are to learn. First, though, time for you to wash."  
  
Kittie held her arms out, waiting for them to perform a Bathing Spell. Vanessa laughed. "The Dark Lord does not let us have a wand. Wands are for servants. You are to bathe muggle-style."  
  
Kittie shrugged and shoved her way into a bathroom she discovered by her bed. She gaped. What was with Voldemort and gold?!  
  
She turned to shut the heavy door, but jumped back as Vanessa appeared beside her, her hands still clasped in front of her.  
  
"I can't even take a bath without you watching me?"  
  
The old woman glared down her pointed nose at her. "Very well. But, don't try anything. You'll regret it. The Dark Lord punishes the captives very harshly when they try to escape." She sailed out the door and Kittie slammed it behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's been awhile, child."   
  
Kittie narrowed her eyes. "You kidnapped me. You knock me out. And then, you have the gull to sit there and say 'It's been awhile'? What kind of man are you?"  
  
Voldemort chuckled. "I see that my servants haven't begun their lessons, yet. But they will. And the next time you see me, I want a little more respect."  
  
Kittie growled. "What do you think you're playing at, making those women follow me around? Telling me how to walk, how to look *mildly* angry. Giving me small hints about how to approach you."  
  
He shook his head. "You'll see in due time. You haven't thanked me for the room yet."  
  
"And I don't intend to. I'd prefer to be in Hogwarts."  
  
"You won't be going back to that school."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
He chuckled again. "He's not coming for you this time, you know."  
  
Kittie glared at him. "Yes, he is. You can count on that." With that, she spun on her heel and headed to the door. Suddenly, she froze. Voldemort chuckled.  
  
"Did I say you could leave?"  
  
Kittie's lips were sealed shut, otherwise, she'd give him the worst tounge lashing she had ever given. He seemed to know this and was fully enjoying her silence.  
  
"You are very stubborn, you know that? It's very annoying to have someone like you around. You didn't even give me a chance to show my little suprise." He waved his wand and Kittie spun around, still frozen.  
  
He reached into a drawer and pulled out a pouch. He poured the contents on the desk. "Look familiar?"  
  
Kittie felt a cold shudder of terror run down her spine. Several sapphires and even a few chips rolled onto the desk. They began to vibrate, and they slowly slid together, like pieces of a puzzle. She was a little relieved to see that he still had rather alot of sapphires to find to make the sapphire fit into her palm. He grinned at the horror in her eyes.  
  
"You have no idea what I had to go through to get all of these. I personally had to kill two of my servants, because they couldn't find them on that quidditch field of yours. I must say it was very clever of you to drop two chips randomly on the field; I never would have thought to check there. But, one does have the upper-hand when you have an animagus on your side. That's right. You probably didn't notice the rat watching you from the woods."  
  
Kittie swung her arm out and slapped him. He gaped at her. "You're fighting the curse?!"  
  
She could feel the muscles in her jaw moving, but her lips were still sealed shut. As he was speaking, she had her limbs fighting. She had just gotten her arm free and couldn't resist to reach up and slap him. He pointed his wand between her eyes.  
  
"If you ever strike me again, Girl, I swear to you that I will not think twice about killing you."  
  
Kittie blinked, and Voldemort waved the curse off. She stumbled, but caught herself on a small table.  
  
She looked at it. On the small table, was a black crystal on the end of the silver chain. She recognized it immediately. She straightened up, and glared at Voldemort, as though she didn't notice it.  
  
The crystal was fighting to get out of an invisable sheild holding it in. Kittie made a mental note that it was trying to head north, back to Harry. Voldemort circled her.  
  
"You didn't say anything about the lack of chains, Silcia. Aren't you going to try to disarm me to escape?"  
  
"No. How stupid do I look?" She pointed to the strange symbols at the top of the wall. "You've put the same charm around the rooms that you did around the chains."  
  
"Not quite the same. They fall at sunset. And, since it's your first night here, I'm going to give you a chance to escape. But don't count on going far." He waved his hand behind him, to the sun setting out of his window. He was playing with her.  
  
Kittie waited until she felt the charm lift before leaping forward and placing her hands on the invisable barrier that was keeping the Soul Crystal in. The barrier vanished, and the crystal shot out of the window, Voldemort grasping desperately for it. He hung out the window.  
  
"LUCIUS!" He roared, shoving Kittie out of his way. Lucius ran in and fell to his feet. "Yes, mas-"  
  
"The girl set the crystal loose. I want you to do anything in your power to get it back. But, I want the Boy alive. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Master. Do you want me to capture the Boy?"  
  
"Not yet. Let him fret that I'm torturing his girlfriend. But, do not let that crystal get anywhere near him. Now, go!"  
  
Lucius climbed to his feet and ran out of the door. Voldemort spun to Kittie, who was brushing herself off. "It's not polite to shove a girl in a dress, you know." She sneered.  
  
"Don't think that the rescue squad is going to show up within the next couple of days, Girl. Even if it is flying, it is going to take at least a week to get back to Britian."  
  
"I figured."  
  
"You know where we are?!"  
  
Kittie decided to bluff. "Yes, I do."  
  
To her suprise, Voldemort began laughing. "Did it ever make you wonder why I knew what Death Eaters were planning on leaving me? Did you ever think about why I knew which ones remained faithful to me?"  
  
Kittie stared at him. "Think about it, child." Her jaw fell. "You're a Seer."  
  
His red eyes danced with mirth. "Yes. Though, I am not as advanced as I was 15 years ago, I can still sense things. Like now. You are terrified. But not of me. Of what I'm going to do to the Boy when I decide it's time to get him." His features curled into a sneer.  
  
Before she could answer, he knocked four times on his door. It slowly squeaked open. Vannessa and another lady rushed into curtsies. "Take her back to her room. Watch her. Her lessons start first thing in the morning."  
  
Kittie shot him a hateful look and he sneered. Vanessa pulled her out of the door. After the other woman closed it firmly behind her, Vanessa hissed, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"  
  
"He still has several sapphires to find. He needs me for the potion. But, afterwards..." She trailed off, thinking aloud. Vanessa furrowed her brow.  
  
"What are you talking about?" It was obvious that Voldemort didn't trust his servants with the knowledge of the Gift. Kittie shook her head. "Never mind."  
  
Later, Kittie tried to read the stars through her bay window. She turned to make sure that Vanessa had fallen asleep with her needle point on her lap, before turning and opening the window. She looked down and groaned.  
  
There was no possible way she could just jump. The castle was on a large cliff overlooking an enormous river. She reached out and felt the stone wall on the outside. Slippery. She couldn't climb down. The wall was too long for her to climb out using the bed sheets. The wind blew while Kittie thought, and a dry, dead leaf tumbled onto her lap.  
  
She picked it up and frowned. Though it was dead, leaves were rare in January. She looked out again, noticing for the first time the lack of snow. A light frost made the sand and dirt glitter. Sand?  
  
Kittie turned back to the leaf and gaped. If she hadn't read so much on the subject, she never would have noticed it. The leaf. It was one of a kind, and if it could survive a thousand years, of course it could survive a winter.  
  
She was in Egypt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly. He groaned. Madame Pomfrey leapt to her feet and Hermione squealed. "Potter? Potter, don't try to sit up. You're not strong enough yet." Harry ignored her and grasped his glasses from the table next to him. He rubbed his neck.  
  
His eyes snapped open again. "Kittie!" Madame Pomfrey shushed him. "We know. She's already gone."  
  
He swallowed. Hermione looked miserable. "What happened, Harry?"  
  
Ron nodded, his face pale. "When I woke up to go to the bathroom, you were gone. I walked down the corridor, and I saw this big hall. It had a rug, so I decided that you must have followed it, and I ran back and grabbed Hermione."  
  
"Grabbed is right. I still have bruises on my arm."  
  
"Anyways, we both went back down the corridor and the wall opened, just before we got to it. We went into Griffindor's study, and we found a door with portriats on it, unlocked, and ran up the stairs, while the four people slept. We found you, unconcious. I grabbed your glasses while Hermione conjured a stretcher."  
  
Harry nodded, kneading his temples. He reached up to rub his neck and stopped. "Where is it?" He asked, horrified. Ron and Hermione frowned. "What?"  
  
They exchanged looks as Harry continued to desperately pat his pajamas, in a vain hope it would be in one of the pockets. "The Soul Crystal Kittie gave me."  
  
"That was a Soul Crystal?" Hermione asked, slightly interested. Ron shrugged. Harry stared at them.  
  
"You don't get it! The crystal let's me see through her eyes. It can also detect her. It's nearly impossible to find her without it!" Harry rambled Ron put his hands on his shoulders. "Harry! It's okay!"  
  
"But it's not! Pettigrew took it from me without my knowing it!" Pomfrey frowned.  
  
"Pettigrew? Peter Pettigrew? Potter, I think you hit your head harder than I thought. Out!" She waved her hands at Ron and Hermione. They both opened their mouths to protest, but she gently pushed them out, closing the door firmly behind them. She turned to Harry.  
  
"Go to sleep, Potter."  
  
"But, I just woke-"  
  
But, she cut him off by pressing a goblet into his hands. "Trust me, Potter. You need the rest."  
  
Harry looked at the goblet wearily. He took it and drank the bitter liquid inside. Soon, his head started to spin, as he tried to keep his grasp on consiousness. "Stop fighting it, Potter." Pomfrey demanded.  
  
He fell back on his pillow and immediatly slipped into an uncomfortable slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Wow, that was short. Sorry! But, I thought it'd be fair to tell you that I just got aim. So, if you do too, IM me at morbidfiregodess. (yes, i know the goddess is spelled wrong, but i ran out of spaces.) so, thanks, and review! 


	22. Promise Me!

(A/N) Hi people! I'm out of pepsi. For those who don't know, pepsi is my source of caffiene, and that's where most sugar highs from me originate from. And, I ran out. I surviving off of tea, water, and milk. Anyway, this isn't the best way to spend Spring Break. So, my IM is on aol. And, it's morbidfiregodess, for those who missed it last time. ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Nadda. Nope. Okay, I lied. I own Kittie. Please don't hurt me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes. "Mr. Potter?" McGonagall stood in front of his desk. "Do you need to go back to Griffindor Tower? I'm sure Ms. Granger or Mr. Weasley will bring you the homework." She muttered, lightly. Harry gave her a grateful smile and picked up his bag, turning and walking out of her classroom.  
  
It had already been a month. Harry looked at his watch. It was Friday, so that meant that Transfiguration was the last class he had to endure. For some reason, Dumbledore decided that he wanted to do things as normally as possible, including classes. A group of laughing third years stopped laughing as he passed.  
  
He didn't even see them, and walked out onto the grounds, heading for his rock. He drew up his knees and closed his eyes, putting his chin on his folded arms.  
  
"Harry?" Someone whispered behind him. He spun around, half expecting to see Kittie, but his face fell. "Oh. Hey, Ginny."  
  
Ginny sat on the side of the rock, next to him. "You were excused early, too? I think these teachers are pitying us."  
  
"And for that I'm grateful." Harry mumbled. Ginny shook her head, roughly. "I don't need their pity."  
  
A short silence passed. Ginny seemed to be hesitating. "Um, Harry?" She said suddenly.   
  
"Hmm?" He said, only half there.   
  
"Were you at the ball at all?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
She fidgeted. "Well, me and Draco noticed something there. It might have something to do with Kittie." She whispered.  
  
Harry jumped and spun quickly. Ginny blinked in suprise. "Tell." He growled. She sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~(A/N: This is my first flash-back, so please don't kill me if it doesn't turn out right.) FLASHBACK.  
  
Ginny played with her ring. She and Draco had made truce, that neither would purposely hurt each other, nor would they speak of his confession. Neville cocked his eyebrows at her. "You okay, Gin?"  
  
"I'm fine, Neville, thanks." Ginny mumbled, faintly. Neville nodded, and turned back to eating.   
  
She looked out across the mass of dancing couples and giggled. Neville looked up from his food, and Draco stopped making funny faces at her. Neville followed her eyes. "Who's he here with?" He said, trying to snap Ginny back.  
  
"Oh, um, Hannah." Neville choked on a bagel. "Hannah? Hannah Abbott?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And you have no problem with it?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Why should I?"  
  
Neville shrugged, too. "I dunno. Why should you?"  
  
She looked down at her untouched plate. She gently pushed it away and looked down the table. She frowned and leaned to Hermione, who was trying to look comfortable as Blaise literally inhaled his food.  
  
"Is it just my imagination, or is Lavender looking at Neville strangely?"  
  
Hermione grabbed a napkin and wiped a fleck of food that had fallen on her arm. She followed her eyes and chuckled. "It's not your imagination, Gin. But I think Dean's ready to kill him."  
  
"Why? Neville isn't doing anything."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
Ginny giggled and sat back, as the food disappeared. The band struck up a quick tune, and Neville shot Ginny a smile. "I know I shouldn't ask, but do you want to dance?"  
  
She sighed and nodded. For the next three hours, she assured Neville that the bruises forming on her feet weren't there, and she sat, talking to Hermione, or watching Draco. Her head started to swim, and she took a few deep breaths, Neville stared at her. "Are you okay? You look a little green."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a little fresh air." She stood up, abruptly and headed for the large doors that led to the corridors. She leaned against the stone wall and took a deep breath of relatively fresh air. To her relief, the feeling of suffacting stopped. Someone snorted, beside her.  
  
"You know, you never hit me as claustraphobic." Draco arched his blond eyebrows, with his arms crossed in front of him. Ginny sneered, in spite of her earlier vow to keep peace.  
  
"I am not claustraphobic. I just don't like to stay in small, crowded places for long."  
  
"That's the definition of claustraphobic."  
  
"You should really pay attention in muggle studies, then." To her satisfaction, Draco didn't say anything at first. He then leaned on the wall next to her.  
  
"What are you doing? Don't you have a sugar happy date in there, somewhere?"  
  
He laughed, and Ginny's knees went alittle slack. To cover for it, she slid down the wall. Draco slid down next to her. "If I go back in there, I'm going to scream."  
  
Ginny was tempted to ask why, but she let her sneer take over again. "Oh, then please do go back. I'd like to hear you scream."  
  
"I bet you would." He sneered back. She looked away quickly, silently hoping the blush in her cheeks wasn't obvious in the dark corridor.  
  
"Why are you so snobby, Malfoy?" Ginny finally growled, snapping her head back to him. It was like one of they're spats all over again. The smug look on his face was irking her even more. She pulled herself up and glared down at him.  
  
"TEN!" The Great Hall suddenly erupted with cheers as the students began counting down to midnight. Ginny barely heard them, as Draco gracefully stretched up and clenched his jaw, his silver eyes flashing angrily.  
  
"Snobby, Weasley? Why are you so homely? Can't you even make such thin dress robes look good on you?!" Draco scowled back. Hurt flickered on her face, before it hardened in pure outrage.  
  
"Don't get me started on looks, Malfoy. I mean you can't even notice that black robes died in the 60's! When did you become Dracula, huh?!"  
  
"I didn't hear you complaining when I was sucking on your neck!"  
  
"NINE!"  
  
Ginny's hands cletched at her sides. "That was a long time ago, Draco! Can't you let anything go?!"  
  
"Come off it! I'm not wasting anytime thinking of homely trash like you!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Draco stumbled back as Ginny slapped him.  
  
"EIGHT!"  
  
"Trash, Malfoy?! Trash?! You wouldn't know what trash was if it stood in front of you! Oh, that's right, it does. Every morning, when you spend and hour in front of the mirrior!"  
  
Draco quickly recovered from his suprised and towered over her, his pale face rapidly turning pink. "Are you calling me conceited?!"  
  
"SEVEN!"  
  
"No, I'm calling you the vain son of a Death Eater!"  
  
"Don't go there, Weasley!"  
  
"SIX!"  
  
"I'm going there, Malfoy!"  
  
"I'm not my father!"  
  
"Then stop acting like him!"  
  
"FIVE!"  
  
For a moment, Draco seemed suprised. He stared at her in shock, as the realization sank in that he *was* acting like his father. Ginny sneered, smuggly. "What's the matter, Malfoy? Weasley got your tounge?"  
  
"FOUR!"  
  
"Trashy weasel!"  
  
"THREE!"  
  
"Albino ferret!"  
  
"TWO!"  
  
Draco's face was just above hers, but her red hot anger was pulsing so violently through her, that she didn't even notice that his hands were tightening around her wrists.  
  
"Pathetic Weasley!" He growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.   
  
"ONE!"  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to yell something else back at him, when suddenly his lips were crushing on hers. He wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Ginny, still frozen in shock, didn't quite realize that she was responding to the kiss with her own anger.   
  
Draco pulled away, suddenly, and yanked an streamer out of his silvery hair. The explosion of confetti, balloons, and streamers was so humongous, that it blew open the Great Hall doors and showered the corridor outside of it with glittering streamers and fireworks.   
  
They stared at each other in shock. Ginny ignored the green silly string that was lying over the top of her head and growled, "To hell with it all.", before pulling Draco's head back down.   
  
After a few more minutes, Draco stiffened and jumped away from her, lips swollen. Ginny looked around. "What?"  
  
"Didn't you hear something?"  
  
She frowned. "Um, in case you haven't noticed, Draco, there's a New Year's Ball going on in the Great Hall."  
  
"Not that. Sh." He pulled her into a door that he suddenly noticed outside the Great Hall's doors. Ginny blinked and pulled out her wand as he cracked the door. "Lumos."  
  
He blinked in the sudden light from her wand, and Ginny took in they're cramped surrondings. "A broom closet, Draco?"  
  
"Shh." He put a finger to her lips and looked out through the crack. Ginny leaned forward to hear someone talking.  
  
"But, where is she?" A curt, male vioce demanded. Ginny frowned at Draco. "Who's that?"  
  
His eyes were widening in shock, and he leaned forward even more.  
  
"She isn't at the ball. Nor is she in the common room. Pettigrew can't find her in the Griffindor Tower." A younger, female vioce sniffed.  
  
"Well, find her. We can't have her running into any trouble, can we?" The first vioce laughed dryly. The girl obviously didn't catch the joke. She sighed and changed the subject.  
  
"Did the Dark Lord find the sapphires she hid in the field?"  
  
"No, he's coming in three days, while Pettigrew grabs the girl."  
  
"What about Potter?" The girl was being to sound very irritated.  
  
"Pettigrew has been instructed to do anything to get the girl. Even if it means killing the boy. But, I do think that Master would prefer to kill the boy, himself."  
  
Draco stumbled, but caught himself. A cloud of brooms clattered noisly on top on Ginny, covering her. A figure in a black cloak yanked open the door, and pulled Draco out. Ginny quickly covered her mouth to muffle her gasp of suprise. The man's hood fell back, and Susan Bones put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh, it's Lucius's son."  
  
"Don't be so trustworthy, Nott. I've seen him around with Silcia and that Weasley trash."  
  
Nott turned angrily to Draco, who was looking in the space in front of him, like a statue. He sneered.  
  
"You can drop the pretense, boy. You are not in the presence of the Dark Lord." He hissed, showing rows of crooked yellow teeth. He cackled as Draco relaxed slightly.  
  
Susan circled him. "Where's the Weasley, Malfoy?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"You've been snogged senseless, it's written all over your face." She sneered.  
  
"It wasn't her."  
  
Ginny couldn't help but cock her eyebrows at Draco's skill in lying. Susan studied him for another moment before turning to Nott. "So, when did Lucius say he was getting inituated?"  
  
A scowl flickered across Draco's features, as Susan talked as though he wasn't even there. He face immediatley returned to it's cold glare. Nott shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. The Dark Lord wants him when he needs him. I think he'll be inituated soon enough, though."  
  
Susan nodded and turned to Draco. "I'm going to report you to the Master. We'll see how well you fare, then."  
  
She shoved past him, followed by Nott. Draco glared at they're back until they disappeared. He shot to the pile of brooms that covered Ginny.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, shoving a pile of brooms off of her. She took his hand and pulled herself out. "I'm fine. What was that about?"  
  
"I can't tell you that." He bit his lip and shut the closet door behind her.  
  
"Oh, so you really are a Death Eater?!"  
  
"No!" He said, quickly. "Father want's me to be, but I can't. I do go to the meetings, only because of what he'll do to me, if I don't."  
  
"Aren't you scared of what You-Know-Who will do to you?"  
  
Draco laughed, bitterly. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's rage is nothing compared to my fathers'."  
  
"So he does hit you?" Ginny stopped him and turned him around.  
  
"Yes."   
  
Ginny stared at him. "But you can't say anything. Anything about what you just heard, anything about me, anything at all. Promise?" He added, quickly.  
  
She stared at him. "Draco, you can get out, you know." Draco sighed in irritation.  
  
"No, I can't. Trust me, I have the scars to prove that I've tried. Several times." Draco muttered, as the students began to crowd out of the Hall, covered in streamers and confetti.  
  
"Promise me, Ginny!"  
  
She stared at him, and slowly nodded. "I promise."  
  
He sighed again, this time in relief. "Thank you."  
  
"But shouldn't we tell Dumbledore that they're going after Kittie?"  
  
Draco nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "We can't. Then, we'd have to explain everything."  
  
"No, we wouldn't, Draco! Kittie's life is danger! Doesn't that matter?!"  
  
"Of course it does!"  
  
"Draco?" Hannah stood behind him, with her hands on her hips. Ginny bit her lip, and Draco let her hands go. "Um, hi Hannah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"And that's it?!" Harry's eyes flashed, as Ginny finished her muffled story, with her face pressed into her knees.  
  
"Hannah pulled him away, and I didn't see him until the announcement that Kittie was missing."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything earlier?!" He growled, standing up. Ginny looked up, horrified, her face streaked with tears.  
  
"Harry! You can't go to Draco! I wasn't supposed to tell!"  
  
"Ginny, I'm not going to let coward like Malfoy keep Kittie from being rescued." He gritted, striding back to the castle, Ginny whining at his heels.  
  
"Please, Harry-"  
  
"No, Ginny." He said, turning suddenly to her. "I'm doing what you should have done the second you heard that conversation."  
  
Her brown eyes filled with tears again. "What are you going to do, Harry?"  
  
"I'm going to Dumbledore."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! hmmmmm. nice place to end it. I wanted to get Kittie's insight in this chappie, but I'm seriously running out of ideas. It's a tad bit obvious. Anyhow, I'll get back into the humor mode into the next chap. I'm going to make Kittie wreck a little havoc on the 'Lair'. MWAHAHAHA! review! 


	23. The Dark Mark

(A/N) Hi people. Wow, I am such a slacker. So, anyhow, thanks people who have reviewed,  
and those who haven't. I love you silent readers too. At the end of this story,  
I'm going to donate an entire page for my thanks. Phew. So, I'm planning on  
ending this sequel as soon as Kittie gets back to Hogwarts. I might have to  
repeat that, because if you're anything like me, you skip the A/N at the top of  
the page and go straight for the story. So, if so, I'm being an idiot by still  
writing. So, ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimers: Hmmmm. I don't own him. I'd never kid. I'd write a poem, but i just  
did. (Yes, I know that sucked, but I want to get to the story, kk?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie sank a little deeper in the water. The intoxicating perfume seeped  
from the bubbles in her bath, and she sighed, at least a little content. For the  
time being.  
  
"Mistress!"  
  
She winced at the name all of the maids insisted to call her and opened her  
eyes, surprised to see that the bubbles had grown so that they formed a wall  
around her head, about a foot up. She smirked, as the maid opened the door, and  
gasped at the 'empty' bathroom. She quickly began cursing mirrors and portraits  
off the wall, looking for a tunnel.  
  
Kittie was doing perfect by keeping her laughter from leaving her lips, but  
suddenly a clump of bubbles landed on the tip of her nose. She bit her lip,  
holding back a sneeze. As the maid threw open the door, to call for help, Kittie  
couldn't hold it in any longer. Her sneeze blew all of the bubbles in the  
air.  
  
Even through the thick, soapy air, she could see the maid with her wand out  
and her hands on her hips. The maid opened her mouth, probably to protest, but  
Kittie cut her off. "I know. I know. Very un-lady like." She mumbled, reaching  
for the towel the maid had knocked to the floor. The young maid sighed and  
pushed Kittie out of the bathroom in her towel.  
  
After Kittie was wrapped up in black robes, the maid sighed and crossed her  
arms. "So, what shall we do with your hair. We need something new. A braid? No,  
we did that last week. Or maybe...." As the maid continued to ponder the  
situation out loud, Kittie was struck with an idea.  
  
"Let me do it." She said, jolting the red head out of her thoughts.   
  
"*You* do it?! I've seen the style you came in here with. You will  
not-"  
  
Kittie cut her off. "I swear. Nothing...um...childish. Just something  
basic. Please? You haven't let me touch my hair in a month!"  
  
The maid studied her for a long time. Just as Kittie started to think that  
her hair was dry by then, the maid sighed in defeat. "Fine. I have to polish  
your frames, anyways. I'll leave you in the bathroom, but don't try anything,  
because I'll open the door in ten minutes. Got it?"  
  
Kittie nodded eagerly, and bolted inside the bathroom. Locking it behind  
her, she quickly braided her hair into the same style the nymphs did the year  
before. It only took five minutes so she raced to the tub and snatched the  
ceramic bottle of conditioner.   
  
A smirk crossed her features again, and she poured the slimely potion onto  
the gold tile in front of the door. She sat in a wooden chair, as the maid  
knocked on the door.   
  
"Mistress? Are you done?"  
  
Kittie didn't answer and held down a giggle, as the maid continued to yell  
for her, until she opened the door and flew onto her back, slipping on the  
conditioner. Kittie let out a long laugh that she didn't remember doing for over  
a month. Someone gasped from behind the maid, and stuck their angry face in.  
  
"Silcia!" Vanessa hissed, forgetting the 'proper' term for Kittie. She  
stopped laughing in surprise, as Vanessa stepped over the maid, grabbed her arm  
and dragged her out of the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Step into the light, Child." Voldemort hissed. Kittie uncrossed her arms,  
and stepped into the torchlight. The light threw the shadows off her face, and  
the shiner under her right eye became visible. He chuckled.  
  
"May I ask what you have done this time?"  
  
Kittie threw out her chin. "No."  
  
"That's bad." He said, making it sound like a statement instead of a  
question. "Another prank. If I'd known you'd practically be beaten every day, I  
would not have given your teachers permission to hit you."  
  
"It's nothing I haven't been through before." Kittie said simply, turning  
to the door.  
  
"Did I say you can leave?" Voldemort chuckled. Kittie spun around, and  
looked out the window. He clapped his pale hands together, once, and Vanessa and  
another, pretty blonde rushed in. They fell to their knees and kissed his robes.  
Kittie sneered in disgust.  
  
As they climbed to their feet, Voldermort pulled out her chains from his  
desk and handed them to the women, who clasped them around Kittie's neck, waist,  
and wrists. Kittie cocked her eyebrows. "Why aren't they on my ankles, like  
before?"  
  
He looked surprised. "Then, how will you dance?"  
  
Kittie didn't have time to get over her horror as Vanessa gently and  
politely ushered her out of the office. As soon as the door shut behind them,  
her polite demeanor fell immediately. She scowled.  
  
"You prat. Are you trying to get us all killed?!"  
  
Kittie blinked in surprise. "What did he mean? 'Dance"?!"  
  
She sighed. "He ruined it. We're going to teach to you dance."  
  
"I can dance!" Kittie sputtered, offended.  
  
The blonde laughed, scornfully. "Oh, we've seen you dance. That's just the  
basics. We're going to teach you the tango, the waltz..."  
  
She trailed off, smiling faintly and Kittie studied her. Most of the women  
she met didn't think it was *proper* to explain her lessons. There was something  
about this woman, who was barely three years older than Kittie that made her  
wonder.  
  
"What's your name?" Kittie blurted.  
  
She snapped out of her smile and cleared her throat. "I am your dancing  
instructor, Vivian Rusburta."  
  
Kittie suddenly realized that Vivian had swept into a perfect curtsy.  
Kittie curtsied too, but not nearly as graceful as Vivian did. She wobbled her  
way back up, but didn't miss the flicker of amusement in her instructor's  
eye.  
  
Vannessa cleared her throat, and the two girls spun to her. "Let's start  
shall we?" She drew, glaring at Kittie.  
  
After finding the magnificent ballroom, Vannessa began to sing. Only two or  
so notes, and the orchestra without people began to play a slow, boring,  
mournful song.   
  
Nearly three hours of dancing passed, before Vannessa let the girls take a  
break. Several other bustles of women floated in and talked politely in  
groups.  
  
Bored out of her mind, Kittie began to hum 'Pop goes the Weasel.' One  
violin began to lightly play the tune, and she jumped. Vivan cocked her eyebrows  
and continued the tune. The violin cut her off, and finished the song. Vivian  
laughed.  
  
"I love that song."  
  
"It's more interesting than whatever you guys were playing." Kittie sighed,  
and Vivian nodded.  
  
A small smile grew. "Wanna tune it up a bit?" She asked, cocking a eyebrow.  
Kittie nodded eagerly, suddenly grateful that she was right about this girl.  
Vivian hummed, and a faster tune came up, louder, and the women stopped  
talking.  
  
The door flew open, and a long line of Death Eaters spilled into the  
ballroom. The music stopped, as Voldemort flowed after them. He bowed to  
Kittie.  
  
Kittie stared in disgust at his hand that was extended to her.  
"Master....She has only begun her lessons. Perhaps it isn't wise-" Vanessa  
started, but he put out his other hand to silence her.  
  
He turned back to Kittie to see that she had spat in his hand. He sneered.  
"You will dance with me, Child."  
  
"I will not-"  
  
But with a wave of his wand, her muscles relaxed and her eyes glazed over.  
Without thinking, she placed her hand in his. She was a raging battle. How was  
this happening?! Kittie tried desperatly to fight the curse, but to her horror,  
she discovered that she was too *weak*.  
  
As the song finally ended, Voldemort stepped back and bowed, making her do  
so too. She felt the curse lift, and the Death Eater's laughs only made her even  
more angry.  
  
She reached up to slap him, but he caught her wrist. To her suprise, he  
looked angrier than she did. He turned angrily to Vannessa. "Why couldn't she  
fight that?!" He demanded.  
  
"Master....I-I think it's because you-you...."  
  
"Spit it out, woman!"  
  
"The chains! The chains drain her!" Vanessa finally sputtered, sheilding  
herself from Voldemort. He turned back to Kittie. "I can't have you weak,  
Child."  
  
Kittie glared up at him. "Then set me free. It's common knowledge that we  
are strongest when free."(((Don't forget: A caged canary never sings)))  
  
Voldemort laughed. "I want her ready for the meeting, in one hour."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie glared at the maid who was trying to fix her hair. "Why does he want  
me to show up for his stupid meeting anyways?"  
  
"It has something to do with you." The red head growled, obviously still  
angry with her for her conditioner stunt. The door opened and a Lucius strutted  
in. He sneered. "Let's go, Girl."  
  
Kittie picked up her skirts, and hopped off the stool. She was ecstatic to  
realize that they didn't put the chains on her.  
  
They stopped in front of the doors of a large hall and Lucius adjusted his  
mask and drew up his hood. He opened the door for her, and Kittie tried her best  
to float like the ladies in waiting tried to teach her.  
  
The dining hall was large, and all the Death Eaters glided to their feet as  
she walked in. Her face burned red and she sat at the only available seat, next  
to the man she hated most.  
  
Voldemort waved his hands and maids swept out of the walls, holding silver  
platters and plates. Kittie made a face and didn't touch her food. Veronica, who  
had taken a seat to her left, gave her foot a sharp stomp. She cried out, and  
nearly the entire table turned to look at her.  
  
As eating presumed again, Kittie stomped Veronica's foot back. Kittie felt  
envy building as the woman didn't flinch, much less call attention to  
herself.  
  
The food finally cleared itself away and Kittie nervously twisted the hem  
of her sleeves. Voldemort stood.  
  
"As you all know, the Soul Crystal was been gone for a month now. Lucius  
hasn't been able to retrieve it. He has been punished, of course." Lucius had  
put his mask back on after the meal, but Kittie could almost hear him flinch.  
Voldemort paused before continuing.  
  
"Since the crystal has not yet been recovered, I'm sending all of you after  
it. That crystal is a essential part of our plan to-" He turned to grin evilly  
at Kittie. "Take over Hogwarts."  
  
Kittie couldn't breath in the corset the maid had put her in. At that  
moment, the surprise and suffocation washed over her at the same time, and she  
passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was covered in blood. This couldn't be good. Kittie frowned through  
her hazy dream and reached out to him. To her surprise, her fingers tangled in  
his black hair. He turned to her and grabbed her wrist. His hand moved to her  
forearm, and he pressed his palm against it. She cried out as her skin  
burned, and Harry's image flickered. He suddenly disappeared in flames, and  
Kittie screamed herself awake.  
  
She was alone, in her nightgown, on her enormous bed. Her hair stuck in  
sweaty clumps to her forehead and neck. Her nightmare had been so real, that she  
could have sworn the burning in her arm was still there.  
  
Wait. The burning in her arm *was* still there. Horrified, she yanked up  
her left sleeve and turned her forearm up to the light. And nearly fainted again at  
the burn that glistened on her arm.  
  
The Dark Mark.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I meant to put alot of humor in this, but my mood didn't  
want me too. I also promised Gigi and her friends that I'd have this chappie out  
before the end of this week, and it's nearly midnight. Let's hear it for my new  
beta, Ravyn Nyte! Okay, you can stop clapping now, I know I need it. Anyhow, I'm  
going to end this sequel when Kittie goes back to Hogwarts. Check that. *If* she  
does. I'm not to sure right now. Yeah, reviews can help that. *hint hint*  
Beta Readers Note-Ok, I have found it excuruciatingly painful to take out all of the tabs and par's that show up. I was taking them out by hand before I realized that I could have just used 'replace'. And I don't trust my Microsoft word too well so I did this free hand. I am much better with free hand. Over all, the spelling wasn't bad. Flame just needs to learn that surprise is spelt with two 'r's not one. I know, it's a common mistake. 


	24. You're Pitiful

(A/N) Hiya, people! Arrgh. Okays, I'm not going to say anything, cuz I have pretty much the entire chapter written in my head, and I seriously need to get it down before I lose it. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimers: At no point did I or do I claim to own HP.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco shoved past a short Hufflepuff, tucking his mask inside his robes. It must have been near curfew, because he wasn't the only one running through the corridors. He made it to the gargoyle and leaned on it, catching his breath.  
  
He had watched it. He had pretended to chant with the rest of the Death Eaters, as they burned Kittie's arm with the snake venom. He had watched her through dinner, not removing his mask because of his father's warning. Lucius demanded that he left his mask on, lest Kittie recognize him and forget herself.   
  
Draco had watched her, as she tilted her face away from the table, to hide the shiner on her cheekbone. He had watched her slowly go pale, and watch in horror as Voldemort revealed his plan. But he refused to watch when she fainted. He ran to her, and for the first time, noticed how tight the dress was on her. He was one of the men who carried her to the ritual room.   
  
Suddenly, the gargoyle leapt to life under his hand, and he jumped back, leaving his thoughts. Even more to his suprise, Harry opened the door and glared at Draco.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" They spat at each other at the same time. Harry's green eyes narrowed some more. "I just talked to Dumbledore. Ginny told me what happened."   
  
Draco felt panic rising. "She did *what*?!"  
  
"You heard me. I just went to Dumbledore."  
  
Draco thought desperately for an excuse. Harry crossed his arms. "So, what are you doing here?"   
  
He suddenly jerked back. "Kittie!" He said suddenly. "I know where Kittie is!"  
  
Harry's cold dementer failed immedaitly and he grabbed Draco's shoulders. "Where is she?!"   
  
Draco threw Harry's hands off him. "I'm telling Dumbledore first, come on." He turned to the open door and ran up the stairs, with Harry at his heels.  
  
He threw open the door, in time to see Dumbledore massaging his temples. He stopped and smile. "Mr. Malfoy. Is there something-"  
  
"I know where Kittie is!"  
  
Interest flashed across Dumbledore's blue eyes and he motioned to the chairs infront of his desk. "Do tell." He leaned forward, and clasped his hands in front of him.   
  
As soon as Draco was finished with his story, he hit the desk with his fist. "And I know she's in Eygpt, my father told me so."  
  
Harry stared at him. "Do you realize how big Eygpt is, Draco?! It's way to big to go looking through blindly!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I quite agree, Harry. We need more exact places to look." Draco sank in his seat.  
  
"Then, there's nothing we can do?"  
  
"I'm afraid not-" But the sound of flapping wings cut the Headmaster off. He frowned and took a long silver chain from Fawk's talons. He frowned. "Harry? Does this-"  
  
He was cut off a second time, as Harry leapt forward and snatched it. "It's the Soul Crystal!" He clutched the glowing crystal in his hand. Draco frowned. "And..."  
  
"And, it can lead us to Kittie, you dip!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie angrily screamed into her pillow, before tearing the silk sack of cotton into shreds. Vivian stared at her. "Oh, come on, it's not that bad!"  
  
"NOT THAT BAD?!" Kittie raged. "I'VE GOT THE BLOODY DEATH MARK ON MY ARM, VIVIAN! I'M ONE OF THEM!"  
  
"No, you're not." Vivian sighed, pulling a ball of cotton out of her yellow hair. "You just have the Mark. You can only be one of them if you're-"  
  
"I'LL KILL HIM!" Kittie ran for the door, but Vivian caught her, and with strength that suprised the hell out of Kittie, threw her back on the bed.  
  
"Do you want to live to see Harry again, Kit?!" She growled. Kittie stared up at her and slowly nodded. "Then don't even *think* about killing our Lord. It's punishable by death, my friend."  
  
Kittie gaped up at her. "So, I'm supposed to just let that bastard burn me, and not do anything about it?!"  
  
"Of course! Kittie, your life and the lives of others' are more important than your pride!"  
  
Suddenly, the entire castle shook. Vivian fell on the floor, and Kittie clutched her bedside table. Yells erupted from the corridor outside of Kittie's room, and the door crashed open. Lucius stood in the doorway, his blond hair diseveled, and his grey eyes filled with panic.  
  
"Let's go, Girl!" He pryed Kittie's arms from her night stand and dragged her outside. Kittie dragged her nails across Lucius' arm, and he let her go, yelping. She ran down the corridor, with Vivian at her heels.   
  
Kittie ducked to aviod a curse, and the castle shock again. Vivian screamed and fell to her knees. Kittie stopped running and helped her up, dodgeing another curse from Lucius. She pulled Vivian along the corridor, and turned. She froze.  
  
She was staring at a bare wall. Vivian began to cry as Lucius thundered down the corridor. The castle gave another vicious shake, and Lucius grabbed her arm. Kittie yanked at her arm, and her sleeve ripped off, exposing both the hand-shaped burn around her wrist, from Wormtail, and the Dark Mark. He tugged her and Vivian down the corridor, throwing them in the closest room, with happened to be a sort of lab.   
  
Kittie shuddered at the jars of eyes and hands, as the castle gave another lurch. A large stone hit Kittie square on the head, and she fell to the floor, unconcious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry ran along the outside of the castle, the Soul Crystal still glowing around his neck.  
  
"Harry! Get back here!" Ron yelled, suddenly realizing that Harry wasn't in the safety of the other teachers and professors. A line of wizards and witchs stood along the castle, pointing their wands at the castle. An enormous yellow beam erupted from all of their wands and slowly tore apart the castle. Harry ran in through a large hole in the wall. Death Eaters were all Disapperating around him, desperately getting away from the falling rumble.  
  
Harry ran up the stone stairs, and slipped into the shadows as a cowering Wormtail stumbled behind Voldermort. He strided to a Death Eater by a heavy oak door, and stopped. "Is she in there?" He growled. "Yes, Mas-" He didn't give the Death Eater a chance to finish answering and he shoved past him, through the door. Lucius dropped his hood and panicly Disapparated.  
  
He ran to the door, and pressed his ear to it. Someone inside screamed and he cringed, fighting the urge to throw open the door. "YOU KILLED HER!"  
  
"I do not tolerate traitors, Girl. Now get up, and let's go."  
  
Harry heard a sudden yell, and a loud bang. He couldn't take it any more. He threw open the door and stopped at the site of Kittie floating in midair by a green beam that erupted from the tip of Voldemort's wand. The body of a woman with yellow hair laid at his feet, and Wormtail silently sobbed in the corner. He stopped and looked at Harry.  
  
"M-M-Master..."  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"The-The Boy..."  
  
Voldemort spun quickly, and Kittie fell to the floor, gasping. "You." He hissed gliding to Harry. Harry raised his wand, but a flurry of robes stopped him. Wormtail moved in front of him, facing Voldemort.  
  
"Traitors seem to come in many forms, lately." He growled. Peter was visibly shaking.  
  
"L-Leave him alone." He squeaked, worthlessly. Voldemort sighed. "I don't have time for this."   
  
He shoved him to the side and put the tip of his wand against Harry's throat. Wormtail watched helplessly as Harry slowly paled.  
  
"That's weak, *Tommy*." Kittie sneered from the ground. Voldemort spun quickly, and Harry grabbed his wand. Kittie kicked the Dark Lord's hamstrings, and her arm flailed out, as she tried not to trip with him. A burn flashed in the torch lights. Harry froze.  
  
"Kittie? Was that the Dark Mark?" He squeaked. Kittie didn't bother to hide it. "Unfortunately, yes. But it's a long story, that I'm going to explain when we get out of here."  
  
"You will not be leaving, Child." Voldemort hissed, grabbing his wand back from Harry's stunned hand. He pointed his wand at the three people in front of him, his back to a doorway. "It's a little obvious that none of us will be leaving here alive..."   
  
"Well." He added. "Not you, at any rate. Lord Voldemort shall never die."  
  
Harry noticed a shadow stir behind him. He kept his face passive and shot a look at Kittie. If she had seen it too, she wasn't letting on.   
  
"Well, being of fair mind, I think it's only right to explain a few things before you die." He sneered. "Let's start with you, Girl."  
  
Harry put his arm out in front of him, as Kittie tried to leap on him. Voldemort chuckled, as the castle shook again."Where should I start?"  
  
Kittie spat on him, her blue eyes flashing in anger. "Oh yes. Those eyes."  
  
She stopped struggling in surprise (A/N: lookie! i spelled surprise right!) and Voldemort continued, as though nothing had happened.  
  
"That little bolt in your eye, is the sign of power. You've probably never noticed that majority of the things that you affect, has to look you in the eye. Or so to speak. The whistling part is unneccessary."   
  
Harry frowned. "But-"  
  
"The shape of your scar is also important, Boy." He spat. "Don't you know who you descend from?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You've never noticed it? The pictures, the colors? Have you ever *seen* a picture of Godric Gryffindor, boy?"  
  
Harry froze and Kittie groaned. He turned to her. "You knew?"  
  
She opened her mouth to respond, but another violent roar shook the castle. Voldemort chuckled. "Now, I suggest you enjoy life will it lasts. Because, for you two, it's about to come to an abrupt stop." He raised his wand.  
  
A blur of orange shot out of the shadows and latched itself to his wand arm. He howled, and flung the fox at Harry and Kittie. It knocked them down, leapt to it's paws again, and leapt for Voldemort.  
  
"Ginny." Kittie breathed. "She actually did it." Harry stared in astonishment as the fox scratched desperately at the Dark Lord's face. He ripped it out, and glaring at it through the streaks of blood running down his face, he jabbed it's stomach with his wand.   
  
A enormous red flash of light erupted, and died. He was holding a squirming Ginny by her hair. "A Weasley?!" He spat. He threw her to Harry and Kittie, as if she was a mere rag doll. Wormtail silently whimpered in his corner.  
  
The castle shook again, and outside the door, Harry could hear the ministry running in, catching the Death Eaters that hadn't Disapparated. The door flew open, and to everyone's surprise, a scarlet and gold bird flew in and landed on a toppled table.   
  
As everyone's attention diverted to Fawkes, Kittie took the opportunity to leap forwand and grab a pouch from Voldemort's waist. She ran back to Harry, holding the sapphires tightly to her chest.  
  
Harry was staring at the tip of Voldemort's wand, when he quickly pulled his out, and yelled the first curse that came to his stunned mind. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
An green light erupted from the end of his wand, and he shut his eyes, as a breeze from the explosion backfired back on him. A high-pitched scream came from somewhere behind the breeze and light, and it all suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes, in time to see the form of Voldemort crumpled on the ground.  
  
Fawkes began to sing, and Harry's head cleared enough to realize that the room was suddenly flooded with wizards and witches. Fred and George grabbed Wormtail and held their wands to his throat.  
  
Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. Dumbledore grinned down at him. He turned to Kittie. "Good to see you're doing well, Kittie. Remus is waiting for you outsi-"  
  
"KITTIE!" Lupin ran into the room, and wrapped her in a relieved hug. Harry looked around. "And where is Fu-uh- the Minister?"  
  
Dumbledore's face went stoney. "He refused to come. He didn't believe that we knew where Ms. Silcia was, nor where Voldemort was hiding."  
  
Remus was staring at Kittie's arm. "Kittie?" He squeaked. Kittie gently pulled her left arm back. "It's a long story."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Kittie's waist, as they walked into the castle again. "So?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'So?'. Do you realize that the entire castle is in chaos, because of the fall of the Dark Lord?"  
  
"I mean, are you going to tell me about the Mark?"  
  
"Later." she yawned. "I'm exhausted." She held up the pouch that she hadn't released since she snatched it from Voldemort. "I need to do something with these."  
  
Harry took the pouch and opened it. The blue sapphires glistened up at him. "How many did he manage to get before we came?"  
  
"All but one." Kittie grinned, calmly. Harry's head jerked up at her. "Where's the last one?!"  
  
She pulled the Soul Crystal up, and it slowly began to glow. "I melted it into this."  
  
"You mean that's not a tear?"  
  
Kittie laughed, and shook her head. "No. The entire time, Voldemort had had the last crystal in his grasp, before I let it go." Harry laughed, and Snape strided up to them, from the Great Hall.  
  
"Good to see you again, Ms. Silcia." He nodded curtly to Kittie. "But, the Minister of Magic requests a word with the both of you. Follow me."  
  
Harry and Kittie had to jog alittle to keep up with him, as he led them to his office, where a jumpy-looking Fudge was glanceing nervously at the strange things in jars.  
  
Snape cleared his throat and the Minister fell back in his chair. He quickly rose again, straightening his hat.  
  
"Ms. Silcia-" He frowned at Harry. "Mr. Potter. I asked to speak with Ms. Silcia, alone." He added to Snape. Snape shrugged. "Sorry, must have slipped my mind. Though, I do suggest you speak in front of Mr. Potter, as well, because this is his story as well."  
  
Fudge nodded, reluctantly. "I've heard bits and peices of your story, Ms. Silcia. Is it true that you *spoke* to the Dark Lord directly?"  
  
Kittie nodded. "What does it matter now? He's dead."  
  
Fudge stared at her. "Of course it matters! Most of his followers-"  
  
"Are without a master." Harry cut him off, catching on to Kittie's idea. "They're all cowards. Without someone to lead them..."  
  
Fudge stared at them. "It's not that! Most of his followers are still at large!"  
  
"And we can both get you a long list of who they are." Harry continued, noticeing the small grin on Kittie's face.  
  
Fudge sighed. "Fine. Please. Name away."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry rubbed the ointment on Kittie's arm. "So, where did this come from?" He trailed his finger across the hand-shaped burn on her wrist.  
  
"Wormtail." Kittie shrugged.  
  
Harry sighed. "I know *that*! But why?"  
  
"I told you I had werewolf in me. Did it ever occur to you that everything else in my line showed? His hand was silver, and it burned me. Had I been a real werewolf, it would have killed me."  
  
She gave him a small shove. "And you obviously weren't studying while I was gone." Harry caught her arm, and rubbed the burning ointment on her wrist. The hand shaped burn vanished.   
  
"You do know it's still there, right?" He added, reaching over to dab the cloth into the cauldron again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"These oinment just hides them. The burns will always be there." He drummed his fingers lightly where the Dark Mark had previously been, before standing up.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Ginny was trying to be an Animagus?"  
  
Kittie shrugged again. "It wasn't any of your buisness."  
  
Harry groaned and laughed at the same time, resulting in hiccups. Kittie laughed too. "Not these again."  
  
"Hic!"   
  
"You're pitiful."  
  
"You-hic!- better believe it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! okay. that was the *last* chapter of LS. yes, i know there is more to be desired, but you have my word that ill be making it up in _____. (whatever i decide to title the next story. ideas?) and.......if you see another chapter on here after this, it's my thanks....and other thoughts. you know? anyhow. review! 


	25. THANK YOU!

Hiya people! I really have to write alot, and after this long (very long) list, I'm going to thank a few of you more specifically. So, here goes....  
  
THANK YOU!!!: My first reviewers: opal.star, ginny5, The FireGoddess (the name used to be different, but sorry, I forgot it.) and The Lady Sorch of Seven Waters.  
  
Miscellaneous: Ravyn Nyte, Ginger Red, Uberscully, crazygurlhyper, A reader, Hiya, fernanda, Glow, wiredsisters, Psychadellic Flower, CassieXanthe, Citrius Babe, SSForever, Gigi, em, Lady Russell Holmes, anty, ariel, coolone007, Angel of Music, dementorchic, PoPo, Elfmoon87, ciarach, Moon Goddess, Chrissy430, bananafanayou, SapphireAngel, Magicchick, cutiesara, lic, Sardonic Clause (wait. you're 'hiya', too, arent you? oh well. thanks twice.), fuzzybuns06, pimply_goose, Ani, O.o, NiceLittleAngel, Kitto, purple_heart, Kissyface, Uberscully, A fan I got an account, foreverchic, Cherry, StRaNgE-vOiCeS-iN-mY-hEaD, xava, Chelsea Hamilton, sAcHikUroDa, Kate F., Nico, Naomi Silverwolf, Briesmile, evil1, GrEmLiN, Christina, sphinx_star, Nara, Mandy, Vlroa, Hell's Reaper, JamesI, Soccerprincess, luckygirl,Fay Stone, Slybabe, Lefacy(FD)x, WhiteThunderDragon, Brightmoon, luke-6622427, luza, SpyderMonkeys, nymph28, CrimsonNoble.  
  
::gasps for breath:: see, if i thanked you twice, im sorry, but you probably had about two or so names. if i didn't thank you, then i probably assumed that you were the same as another person i thanked. If I was mistaken, I'm sorry, and THANKS!!!  
  
Specail Thanks:  
  
Ravyn Nyte: You are awesome. Not only do you give me awesome ideas, but you proved to be an awesome writer and a friend. I'm soo glad I clicked the chat thing in your bio. I'd love to go on about how thankful I am, but one, I'd turn mushy, and two, I'd take up half this page. so....thanks!  
  
GingerRed: Excellent story. I think yours has more of a plot than mine does! You also gave me a few ideas, unintentionally, I think. But, still, you are one of my favorite reviewers and fellow authors. Thanks!  
  
lic: Yes, I'm thanking you too. If you notice, I never really considered you a flamer. That's why your reviews have not been deleted. I have to argue with the 'sex slut' part though. This story has not revolved around sex alone. But, I did rate it pg 13. In the original summary, I said it was only pg13 because of abuse. I changed it throughout the story, and now ADHC's summary is changed. Keep in mind, that everyone is 15,16,or 17 in this story. Sex becomes a little bit of a bigger thing. Also, when you said that all those small, 'unappropriate' things I say in my author's notes, to me, isn't unappropriate at all. A waste of time, sure. But, I like to let my readers know that I am human, I do write better under some fuel, and so forth, so on. And you did exactly what a reviewer is supposed to do...you told me what you thought. Thanks.  
  
opal.star: You are my very first reviewer. I'm very thankful to you. Most of the first ones didn't review again after my 6th or 7th chappy, but you've stayed with me throughout the rest of ADHC, and through Lost Sapphires. Thank you for putting up with my blocks, and idea lapses, and etc. I liked the 'opal' in your name, and I looked it up in the dictionary. It's meaning reminded me of Hermione, so, another thanks for giving me the idea for Hermione's nickname.  
  
Gigi: Thank you, so so much. I'm glad you like my story enough to put a few parts in your own story, and that flattered me. And a double thank you for asking first. You also are a great reviewer, and an author. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Thanks.  
  
SardonicClause: You are the most funniest person in the world. I loved reading your reviews, they were always extremely creative. Thanks! And yes, ADHC is still up!  
  
crazygurlhyper: You are probably the reason I have so many reviews in ADHC! You reveiwed about everyother chapter, and it showed me how much the story changed through out the chapters. And it felt good to wake up to about 20 messages in my inbox, from ff.net, telling me I had reviews. Thank you!!  
  
Chrissy430: LOL. You have about an entire page of reviews to yourself. I'm so flattered that you liked the story enough to go back and read and review every chapter or so. I had alot of fun writing chapter 4. I'm glad you liked it too. Thanks!  
  
ginny5: You are the proud owner of some of the most flattering reviews I got. I didn't mean to sound mad when I asked if I was making the chapters long enough. I was seriously curious. Thanks for telling me that I needed to make them longer. I've been trying to, lately, and no one seems to be complaining. Thank you!!  
  
anty: At the beginning of ADHC you warned me about the signing in thing. I never knew it was there, and if it wasn't for you, it probably would still be there. Thank you, and thank you again for sticking with me through out the story!  
  
Briesmile: I haven't read your story yet, but I'm going to. And thank you for reading everything that I wrote before reviewing. And, another thanks for reminding me to mention that Draco was at the meeting. Thanks!!  
  
Uberscully: Another fun person. I love reading your reviews, they're just...fun. I can't put it in words, but they're really entertaining to read. When I see your name before I read the review, it usually grabs my attention, because you usually have something fun to say. THANKS!! (wow, I think I said fun about 3 or 4 times in this. I need help...)  
  
Lady Russel Holmes: You are hilarious. Hands down, you have given me the most creative 'update now or die' threats that I have ever seen. I spit my pepsi through my nose when I first read your review about ransaking my village and plunder my harddrive. Do you know how much it burns for pepsi to go through your nose? That actually seems to happen alot lately. Thanks!!  
  
A fan I got an account: I think it was your bio I read and I nearly fell out of my chair, laughing. That's an excellent way to catch people's attentions...THANKS!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
whew. I know I need to thank more people than that specially. But, I have an announcement to make. Instead of taking ADHC and LS down, when the fifth book arrives, I'm going to put a note in my bio that those were written before OOP came out. That way, you guys are happy, and can go back and read them again, if you want. Also, I need to ask you guys a question. I clicked on a reviewer's name while I was still writing ADHC, and went to their fav. stories list. I saw a L/J story that had about 800 or so reviews, and I read it. It was a love/hate fic, and it rocked. And now, I CAN'T FIND IT! so, if you know the story I'm talking about, please, please, please, tell me the title and who wrote it. Thank you!  
  
Expect the third part of this story out soon. THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!!! Byes!!! 


End file.
